El diario de la Reina de los Vapiros
by DN164
Summary: Un día Marceline pide a Jake y Finn cuidar de su hogar tra sun pequeño incidente, pero estos encontraran su diario, donde contiene los más oscuros secretos de la reina del inframundo ¿Que hay detrás de esta encantadora vapira? ¡Pasen y leean!
1. Libro Oscuro

_**Jejeje Hola, soy DN 164 y soy bastante nueva en este lugar, y sé que no tiene ni muchos escritores en español ni muchos lectores, pero verán, hace una semana cenaba y vi que mis hermanos menores veían la tele, y decidí verla con ellos y estaban viendo una serie llamada "¡Hora de aventura! Y debo decir que me encantó. Me tocó ver el capítulo donde Finn quiere conquistar a la Princesa de chicle con ayuda de Marceline (la reina de los vampiros) pero al final no lo logra y termina saliendo con la vampira al cine después de que Marceline le da un beso en la mejilla y él le confiesa que la quiere mientras la abraza, pero ella le deja claro que lo quiere como amigo, me encanto ese capítulo y me quede con varias interrogantes ¿Finn quiere a Marceline o La princesa de chicle? ¿Marceline lo quiere a él? Y como no he visto la serie completa pensé también en la historia de Marceline y oí su canción que se llama I´m Just Your Problem y por lo que se ve no quiere a la princesa (Que bueno, a mí también me cae mal).**_

_**Marceline definitivamente se queda como mi personaje preferido de la serie, porque además de usar ropa genial me identifico mucho con ella: Tengo un estilo algo rockero, soy malvada a veces y audaz y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Me enojo con frecuencia y llegó a dar miedo, entonces en esta historia me enfoqué a Marceline, además, debo decir que como no he visto la serie me da curiosidad sobre su pasado (no sé si salga en la serie) y mi cabecita mecanizó uno para ella y en este Fic lo mencionare. **_

Espero que les guste :D

**El diario de un vampiro**

**Libro oscuro.**

_Eres una perfecta maldita para mí._

_-Pink._

Era otro buen día en la Tierra de Ooo, y como siempre, Marceline no podía salir a los rayos del sol, pero era un momento perfecto para que debajo de la sombra de su casa compusiera una nueva canción.

Conectó su guitarra al amplificador y comenzó a afinarla, dándole así el tono correcto. Pronto comenzó con la letra y las notas, con forme iba dando la letra iba dando paso a el ritmo y las notas.

-_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire. **__**Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life**_- comenzó a tocar y cantar, estaba inspirada, como pocas veces, y cuando lo estaba realmente sus canciones podían sonar más que bellas. Al ver que funcionó, anotó en una libreta pautada las notas y la letra por debajo, para después continuar- _**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. **__**Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down. **__**Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated. Look, I'm still around. Pretty, pretty…**__- _pero justo cuando ya iba cerca del coro se oyó un tremendo golpe afuera de su casa que le hizo tirar jalar la guitarra haciendo que el cable que la conectaba al amplificador se rompiera e hiciera corto. La pequeña explosión hizo que Marceline se cubriera con las manos, pero cuando vio que le había pasado a su poderoso amplificador casi vuelve a morir de coraje. Este había explotado por completo y ahora de los restos salían pequeñas flamas de fuego. –Oh-oh-

Caminó directo a un extinguidor que tenía por ahí y apago el fuego con el antes de que se expandiera. Pero a pesar de ello, solo logró rescatar nada de su amplificador, afortunadamente su preciosa guitarra roja cereza seguía intacta. Se alegró un poco de eso, pero luego se le borró la sonrisa de alivio cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido que había provocado el corto circuito, seguido por unas risas molestas. Enojada se apresuró a la ventana para ver quién demonios era.

Enfrente de su casa, en efecto, se hallaban Finn y Jake jugando con su espada, y dándole en la torre a varios árboles cercanos a la casa de Marceline.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Estúpido Jake, no me alcanzarás!- gritó Finn, divertido y desafiante.

-¡Ya lo veremos, humano! ¡Ya lo veremos!- respondió Jake por igual.

Siguieron entre risas y juegos, cuando Marceline se asomó por su ventana con los ojos rojos y los colmillos de fuera (ya saben, cuando pone su cara de maldita jejeje)

-¡EN EL NOMBRE DE DRÁCULA! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN EN MI CASA!- gritó eufórica la reina de los vampiros. Al instante Jake y Finn soltaron un grito y cayeron de espaldas al ver lo enojada que estaba Marceline.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó Finn ya en el suelo, temblando. – Lo…lo…sentimos…No era nuestra intención…-

- ¿¡TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO! – volvió a gritar Marceline. Pero de repente la expresión de Jake y Finn cambiaron de miedo a sorpresa. - ¿¡QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHARON!-

-¿Marceline?...- intentó decir Finn.

-¡USTEDES HAN DECIDIDO MORIR POR LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS!- volvió a gritar Marceline, sin escuchar si quiera a Finn.

-Um…Marceline- dijo ahora Jake.

-¡NO VOLVERAN A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA!-

-¿Marceline?- dijeron los dos más fuerte y al unísono, captando al final la atención de la vampira.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEÉ!- gritó ella.

-No puedes estar en el sol, ¿verdad?- preguntó Finn. La expresión de Marceline volvió a ser la misma y lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ahora ella, serena.

-Tu cabello…se está incendiando- informó Finn y Jake solo asintió.

Marceline miró hacia arriba, y en efecto, de su cabello ya salía humo, no estaba en llamas, pero no tardaría en estarlo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan bruta? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar parte de su seguridad vampírica? Al instante la desesperación se apoderó de ella, y comenzó a rodar en el suelo, tal como se hacía en caso de incendio.

-¡AH! ¡QUITALO! ¡QUITALO!- gritaba mientras rodaba.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Finn?- preguntó Jake.

-Pues…no podemos dejarla así. En cuestión de minutos se quemará entera- respondió Finn. Para su mala suerte, hizo que el temor de Marceline aumentara y gritara y rodara más.

-Entonces…habrá que llevarla adentro- dijo Jake, señalando su casa.

-Así es- respondió Finn.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a ella para ayudarle, pero la vampira seguía rodando sin control, presa pánico y rodando sin cesar.

-Tranquila, Marceline- trató de calmar Finn- Te ayudaremos a ir a tu casa- dijo tratando de tomarla, pero era difícil, pues Marceline se retorcía- Solo…quédate quieta -

-¡AG! ¡ME DERRITO!- gritó Marceline.

-No, no, no. Solo quédate tranquila- pidió ahora Jake.

Entre muchos pataleos y gritos de Marceline, Jake y Finn pudieron tomarla y arrastrarla de nuevo hacia su casa. Cuando Finn la tomó se sorprendió realmente de el tacto de su mano. Siempre había pensado que la piel de Marceline era rasposa, igual que la de un réptil, por su color azul-grisáceo, pero en realidad su piel era muy suave…pero no dejaba de ser fría. Cualquier humano, como él, puedo dar lo que fuera porque su piel fuera así de suave. Ya era oficial: La piel de Marceline le había encantado.

Cuando entraron de nuevo, dejaron a Marceline en el suelo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de gritar, a pesar de ya estar bajo la sombra.

-¡Ah! ¡Me quemó!- gritó desesperada. Finn rodó los ojos.

-Ya estás bien Marceline- anunció Finn.

Marceline se detuvo, y en efecto ya no sentía más ese ardor contra su piel. Se enderezó rápidamente, agitada y agradeciendo a Drácula que no pasó a mayores. Se sobó la cabeza y luego miró a Finn y Jake.

-¡Wow! Gracias chicos- dijo levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo que se había quedado en su ropa (unos jeans muy pegados, botines y un top grande, pero lo suficientemente corto como para dejar ver su ombligo).

-Fue un placer…-comenzó a decir Finn.

-Ahora ¡¿QUIEREN DECIRME QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACEN AQUÍ?- gritó ella, convirtiéndose en el usual monstro de tentáculos. Finn y Jake se abrazaron, les daba pavor verla así.

- Pero…no hicimos nada…- balbuceó Finn.

-AH ¡¿NO?- exclamó Marceline, más molesta- ¡MIRA!- señaló, el amplificador. Al instante Finn y Jake comprendieron…habían hecho explotar una de las más preciadas posesiones de la reina vampiro.

-Wow…eso no se ve bien- dijo Jake. Marceline explotó.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SE VE BIEN!- exclamó muy molesta.

-Perdónanos…- suplicó Jake.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LES VOY A PERDONAR ALGO TAN…IMPLACABLE!- gritó…entonces se le ocurrió una idea. De un momento a otro volví a la normalidad y les dio la espalda sonriendo con malicia.- Aunque…supongo que puedo perdonar su gran error si me hacen un favor…-

Jake y Finn dejaron de temblar y la miraron algo dudosos.

-¿Un favor?- preguntó Finn, enarcando una ceja.

-Ya que mis _héroes de pacotilla _destruyeron mi amplificador, debo compara otro, es por eso que tendrán que quedarse aquí a cuidar de mi bajo y mi casa- explicó Marceline.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros. Jake lo miró algo sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Estás loco?- soltó el perro, asustado.

-Excelente- dijo Marceline, tomando su sombrero y colocándoselo- No tardaré, mientras tanto ¡no toquen nada!- dijo, severamente.

-De acuerdo- respondió Finn nervioso- Ve con calma-

Marceline asintió y luego salió levitando por la puerta.

Así Jake y Finn quedaban solos en la casa de Marceline, entonces el perro le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo molesto.

-Finn ¿¡En que estabas pensando, compadre!- pregunto Jake, agitando los brazos- ¡Estamos en la casa de La reina de los vampiros! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Nos puede pasar cualquier cosa!-

-Por favor, Jake- dijo Finn rodando los ojos- Hemos venido a la casa de Marceline muchas veces y no nos ha pasado nada, además ¿Ya olvidad que tú habías juzgado mal a Marceline desde el principio? Ella es…en lo que cabe decir buena-

-Oh…si…buena…- dijo Jake sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿No será que está bastante _buena _para ti?-

Finn se ruborizó entero.

-¿Qué?...no… ¡No sé dé que hablas!- contestó Finn, muy nervioso. Jake lo encaró más cerca.

-¿No será que es a ti a quien le gusta la Reina de los Vampiros?- Finn se ruborizó aun más, pero solo pudo alcanzar y darle un fuerte golpe a Jake en el estómago.

-¡Tarado! ¡A mí no me gusta Marceline!-

Jake quedo tirado en el suelo, abrazando su estómago.

-Está bien…no tenías que pegarme- jadeó, pues Finn le había sacado todo el aire. Finn se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Además no sé ni por qué estoy hablando contigo de esto- dijo Finn acercándose a un librero que tenía Marceline en la estancia.

-No te confíes, Finn. Puede pasar cualquier cosa-

-¿Quieres calmarte?- dijo Finn molesto y volteando a ver como el perro se levantaba un poco adolorido aún- Marceline lo dijo; mientras no toquemos nada no habrá porque…- habló mientras se recargada en el filo del librero, pero este no estaba bien apoyado, entonces se tambaleó empujado un poco a Finn.

-¡Cuidado Finn!- soltó Jake al ver el peligro. Rápidamente el muchacho se quitó de ahí, antes de que le cayera el librero encima, para su suerte, el mueble solo se tambaleó un poco…pero tiró un libro.

-Fiu…estuvo cerca- suspiró Finn aliviado.

-Así es…mmm… ¿Finn? Creo que tiraste algo- señaló Jake al ver el libro en el suelo.

-Oh…- soltó Finn y se acercó a recogerlo.

El libro había caído abierto en las primeras páginas y de él había salido botada una hoja más pequeña que las del libro, pero reluciente y brillaba con la luz de la casa de Marceline. Finn la tomó y le dio la vuelta…luego sus ojos brillaron al ver la cosa más hermosa que había visto.

Era una foto…sin duda alguna. Pero era de una muchacha realmente bonita. Se hallaba sentada con una pierna doblada y posando para la foto. Su tez era blanca…como la de Finn, su cabello era lacio y negro azabache, a la vista, sedoso y brillante, llevaba un vestido de época rojo con un escote de muerte con encajes y listones, y a su lado un platón de fresas, pero lo que más impactó a Finn fueron los ojos de esa chica. Eran azules, azul celeste, turquesa, zafiro…o la combinación de eso, pero refulgían y destellaban como dos gemas. Esa era la chica más bonita que había visto.

-Hey Finn…que chica tan más bonita- dijo Jake, al acercarse por su hombro.

-Si…- suspiró el muchacho maravillado.

-Oye…hay algo escrito abajo- dijo Jake señalando la punta de la fotografía, Finn la acercó más a él enfocando la vista y leyó:

"_Marceline Lee…1900"_

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y Finn soltó la imagen tan pronto como lo leyó, como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiera atravesado.

-Finn….hermano….esa chica ¿De verdad es…Marceline?- preguntó Jake, también sin poder creérselo.

-Perece ser que si- dijo Finn tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-¡Pero no! Ella no puede ser esa chica, tan bonita. ¡Por amor a Dios! Estamos hablando de Marceline- exclamó Jake.

-¿Quieres calmarte?- dijo Finn agarrando nuevamente la foto y la miró mejor. Si la veía más de cerca, la chica tenía toda la cara e incluso la expresión explosiva, traviesa y bromista de Marceline. Miró su cuello…no estaban los dos hoyos que Marceline tenía.

-Oye…en esta foto Marcy no tiene la mordida de vampiro- señaló Finn. Jake la miró y comprobó qu era cierto.

-Tienes razón-

-Entonces…eso quiere decir que esta foto fue tomada cuando Marceline aun era humana- sintetizó Finn, y era cierto. Marceline tenían en esa foto todo su aspecto humano…como él. Finn se sintió culpable de pronto. -¿Sabes, Jake? Ahora que lo pienso, no sabemos nada del pasado de Marceline-

-¿A qué te refieres, Finn?-

- Me refiero a que no sabemos que hubo más atrás de cuando nos corrió de la casa o nos jugó esas bromas pesadas con su pandilla del inframundo _(N.A: Finn se refiere a lo que paso en el capitulo "Desalojados" y "El rastro del calor")- _dijo el muchacho aun sonando culpable y abrazando sus rodillas.

- Tal vez esto nos pueda ayudar- dijo Jake, enseñándole el libro que se había caído. Finn lo miró: Era un libro oscuro completamente y con letras plateadas y brillantes decía: _"Marceline"_. – Es su diario, al parecer-

-¿Estás loco?- soltó Finn, abriendo los ojos como platos. – No podemos invadir la privacidad de Marceline, no nos rebajaríamos a ese nivel-

-Oh vamos, Finn…solo un par de hojas-

-Creo que no escuchaste bien a Marceline; No debemos tocar nada- regaño Finn.

-Pero Marceline no se enterará, además ¿No tenías muchas curiosidad por saber que había más allá de tu querida reina vampírica?- se burló Jake- ¿O es que tienes miedo?-

Una de las cosas que más cuidaba Finn era su honor y dignidad y Jake supo dar en el filo. Finn le arrebató el diario y lo miró enojado.

-¡Trae acá! ¡Nadie me llama cobarde!-

Finn comenzó a abrir el libro, mientras Jake sonreía satisfecho. Había logrado su objetivo: Hacer caer en la tentación a Finn, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se lo agradecería.

Finn encontró la primera hoja y empezó a leer el encabezado:

_2 de Diciembre 1990:…_

_**¡Hey, hasta aquí llegó!**_

_**Gracias por leer, estaré haciendo el próximo capi.**_

_**Antes de irme quiero aclarar varios puntos: **_

_**Ya sé que Marceline vive cerca de 1000 años, esto se menciona en "El rastro del calor", pero he puesto algo distinto, créanme que esto es por la trama que tomará el Fic.**_

_**Pronto pondré a Marshall Lee…pero tengan paciencia.**_

_**Y una última cosa, he visto imágenes de Marceline de niña ¿Sale en algún capitulo? Y si es así que pasa con ella. Por favor necesito esta información.**_

_**Sin más los dejo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Cometen!**_

_**Bye :D**_


	2. Humana Perfecta

_**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la espera, pero finalmente estoy aquí. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis primeros lectores, me han animado mucho con el Fic, y esto es una increíble fuente de inspiración.**_

_**Me di cuenta de que la mayoría comento que Marceline estaba un poco OCC, así que digamos que no cambiaré más su personalidad. Es que…la puse así de molesta porque por la culpa de Finn y Jake se rompió su amplificador, y siendo alguien a quien realmente le gusta la música, pues…imagínense.**_

_**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar dos cosas que no puse en mí capitulo anterior:**_

_*** La canción que Marceline canta se llama Fuckin Perfect (no sé si así se escriba) y es interpretada por Pink.**_

_***Hubo un error de mi parte. Al terminar el capitulo decía "2 de diciembre, 1990", y lo que en realidad quise decir fue "2 de diciembre, 1900". Me disculpó con este error y espero que ya no haya dudas.**_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir…les dejó el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo! :D…**_

Perfecta Humana.

"_No necesito de tu amor, ni tú de mi traducción"_

"_2 de diciembre, 1900._

_Querido diario:_

_¡Qué día! Apenas y puedo respirara de tanto que hice hoy. Me divertí mucho, es genial ser libre y soltera, por no decir extremadamente joven y bella…jaja ok, quizá me estoy portando un tanto narcisista, pero es que tener dieciséis años es lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien._

_¿Quieres saber todo lo que hice hoy?_

_Papá me compró un bonito vestido rojo, de mi color favorito y listones y encajes…una verdadera hermosura de vestido, y me tomaron una foto, me molesté un poco porque me agarraron comiendo fresas._

_Luego salí con Katherine, me regañaron al llegar a casa porque…jeje…me rió tan solo de acordarme. Robamos en una tienda de vestidos unos zapatos para Katy, y salimos disparadas, seguidas por unos guardias que por ahí andaban, papá se enojó muchísimo…de hecho Jajaja, era "inapropiado para una de las hijas de los mayores del pueblo" pero ¿A mí que más me da?_

_Luego de eso, mamá me curó las rodillas porque tropecé un par de veces. Lo único malo fue que mi vestido quedó roto. Oh bueno. Esperó conseguir uno igual._

_Papá me castigó. Típico de él. Prefiere casar a su hija con un tipo que ni conozco a que la vea feliz, por eso debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda._

_Mamá dice que en unos días conoceré al que desposaré ¿No te parece raro? Lo más seguro es que se harté de mi, y esperó que así sea._

_Después de escuchar el laaaaaargo discurso de papá, me fui a mi cuarto castigada…pero ¡Por favor! Conociéndome debió saber que me escaparía, y así fue._

_Katherine también se escapó de su hogar y llevó a varios de sus amigos y me escapé por el balcón, nadie se dio cuenta y salimos corriendo directo a una fiesta del pueblo._

_No me importó llevar uno de mis caros vestidos color ámbar. La fiesta, como muchas en el pueblo eran pobres, pero geniales._

_Nada mejor que borrachos y bonitas mujeres danzando con música alegre, nada que ver con la fiesta de compromiso que planeaban mis padres con alguien a quien yo no conocía._

_Una buena mujer me dijo que me cambiara, que a juzgar de mí caro vestido la seguridad se enteraría que era yo, una de las hijas de uno de los hombres más ricos del pueblo, se encontraría ah. Yo accedí y me cambié por otro vestido menos llamativo, triste a diferencia de mis otros vestidos pero perfecto para mí. Por alguna razón me siguen gustando los colores oscuros, la noche y…visitó el panteón con frecuencia, tal vez porque así tengo el contacto más cercano con los seres que amé y que ya se han ido._

_Como sea, bailé tanto que me duelen los pies, y mis amigos insistieron que cantara una canción que había compuesto._

_A papá no le gusta que haga eso. Dice que el piano y la composición son inapropiados para una joven de dieciséis años, y más si tocas el piano de manera tan rápida y alocada como yo. Los compositores de ahorita son A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O-S. Las notas van o muy lentas o muy acompasadas, francamente me duermo con cada pieza que tocan. Por eso prefiero hacer las mías, y al cantarle eso a la gente de ahí, les gustó tanto que me pidieron más y más…incluso también me arde la garganta._

_Pero no te he contado lo más importante._

_Conocí a un chico. Era tan divertido y espontáneo que no me resistí. Su piel era blanca, como la porcelana, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, más que los míos. Era demasiado apuesto y de buen porte, y eso que llevaba un traje, que mi papá más bien lo llamaría "harapos". _

_Ese si es un chico para mí. No un completo desconocido con quien ni me enviaba cartas._

_Ese chico era real, me hacía sentir viva y con la aventura explotando. Según él, quería recorrer Ooo en busca de aventuras, quería conocer y combatir todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, pero la economía no se lo permitía._

_Es increíble que mientras vivo en una mansión enorme, otros vivían en pequeñas chozas que ni le pueden hacer frete a una ventisca. Pero me pidió que no sintiera lastima por él, al contrario, me pidió que bailáramos al ritmo de la movida y alegre música y que nos conociéramos aun más. Yo le conté toda mi vida, porque por alguna razón me sentí muy a gusto con él ¿Amor a primera vista? A lo mejor. Pero de que ese chico me hechizó, me hechizó. Me dijo que usualmente, cuando trabajaba, usaba un gorrito a fin de proteger su cabello tan radiante, pero como se sentía libre esa noche se lo quitó. Jajajaja….raro ¿No?_

_Como sea, me llegó la noticia de que papá se preguntaba donde estaba, así que cogí mi ropa y corrí de vuelta a casa, antes que eso el muchacho me dio su nombre y me dijo donde vivía. Jeje, es un nombre raro para un muchacho ¿eh?_

_¿Quieres saber su nombre?_

_Bueno, se llama Finn…"_

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- soltaron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo, y de nuevo se le resbaló el diario a Finn de las manos.

La respiración de Finn se agitó como loca, y le costó trabajo creer que el chico del que Marceline se enamoró fuera él.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no!- negó Finn con la cabeza fuertemente- ¡No puede referirse a mí!-

-Pero es que se te menciona exactamente igual. Incluso menciona ese complejo de tu cabello- mencionó Jake.

-¡No es ningún complejo!- exclamó Finn agitando los brazos- Pero sea como sea, en la forma en la que Marceline lo describe…puede ser-

-Pero…eso no sería posible- dijo Jake dándose cuenta en la fecha de la foto y de la página, y Finn también se dio cuenta de esto.

-Cierto, porque yo no viví en ese entonces. No sería posible- repitió el otro, rascándose la barbilla.

-De hecho, Finn, a como escribió Marcy, se nota que no ha cambiando mucho- volvió a señalar Jake.

Y era cierto. Desde un principio, la relación con Marceline y su padre ya estaba tensa, incluso antes de "haberse comido sus papas". Era rebelde desde un principio y le gustaba la música movida (de seguro porque en ese entonces aun no existía el rock), era humilde y divertida…

…Ahora que Finn lo pensaba Marceline no se creía más que los demás. La Princesa de Dulce tenía un gran palacio y ropajes rosas hermosos, y la reina Bultos siempre llevaba una corona en la cabeza, entonces ¿Por qué Marceline no actuaba igual? Ella simplemente vivía en una cueva y de lo único que necesitaba era su bajo rojo cereza y su amplificador para poder existir…solo eso.

Seguía teniendo un gusto imprescindible por el color rojo y…su ropa oscura y tétrica…incluso se mencionaba que le gustaban los cementerios.

-Suficiente- dijo Finn- No creo que quiera seguir leyendo esto-

-Espera Finn, andaaaaa…-suplico Jake, con un brillo en los ojos- Aun no sabemos cómo se volvió vampiresa, andaaa, solo dos páginas más…-

-¡No, Jake!- dijo Finn, con el ceño fruncido- No quiero ser estrangulado por Marceline, además…esto me inquieta-

-¡Por favor!-

-¡He dicho que no!- volvió a increpar Finn, dejándole el diario en las manos a Jake. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la cocina por unas cerezas.

-Ah…veo que después de todo, sigues siendo un cobarde- volvió a decir Jake, tentadoramente.

Como cinta en retroceso Finn volvió a su lado y le arrebató el diario de las manos.

-¡Trae acá!-

Había caído de nuevo…

"…_lindo nombre ¿no? _

_Afortunadamente, regresé a casa antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que no estaba._

_Iré a buscarlo tan pronto como me pueda escapar de mis lecciones de "damisela preocupada". En serio, no sé porque mamá y papá insisten tanto._

_Bueno, me voy a dormir, tal vez mañana le juegue una broma a Katherine._

_Marceline."_

"_3 de Diciembre, 1900_

_¡Mierda! ¡Hoy fue el mejor y el peor día de mi vida!_

_Comenzó bien, y lo prometido es deuda. Le jugué una broma a Katy acerca de un muchacho que conoció en la fiesta de ayer… ¡Ja, ja! Casi me agarra a palos._

_En fin, me escabullí lo mejor que pude y logré escapar directo al huerto de calabazas donde Finn dijo que vivía, y cuando llegué me entristecí mucho._

_La pobreza en aquella zona era atroz, tanto que no tengo palabras para explicarlo. Estoy segura de que uno de mis vestidos cuesta más que una de sus casas, pero la pobreza no afecta el ánimo y el buen ambiente de esa pequeña aldea de campesinos. Y con una gran sonrisa me indicaron donde vivía Finn._

_Fue fácil encontrarlo, y aunque no tuvo mucho que ofrecerme, salvo dulces de calabaza de su huerta (que por cierto, comí y comí :D ) la pasamos excelente._

_Tiene un perro muy gracioso, se llama Jake…"_

-¿¡ESTAS JUGANDO!- soltó Jake de repente, sobresaltado de ver su nombre en el diario de Marceline como el de Finn, quien también estaba muy sorprendido.

-Espera…hay que seguir leyendo- dijo Finn, intrigado.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No sé si quiera seguir escuchando!- dijo Jake, negando con la cabeza.

-Viejo, tu quisiste continuar y me manipulaste para ello- dijo Finn molesto- Y si no continuamos, ¡lo lamentarás!-

Jake bufó molesto, pero sabía que era lo justo, así que de nuevo se sentó al lado de Finn y siguieron leyendo.

"…_el animal esta algo zafado, pero cae bien._

_Finn me llevó por los cultivos y…arruiné mi vestido. Pero valió la pena._

_¿Sabías que tiene una espada oculta? Nunca había visto un arma tan de cerca, pero aun así era genial y majestuosa, sus ojos brillaron sobre el metal cuando la sacó. No vi rostro más bonito. Me dijo que su pasión eran las peleas, y que algún día esperaba que se volviera caballero para que, nuevamente, viviera las aventuras que quería. _

_Igual, él me preguntó sobre mis pasiones y deseos, y fui franca con él. Le dije que mi mayor deseo era que algún día pudiese escapar de mi hogar, de olvidarme de las restricciones de papá o de las sobreprotecciones de mamá y crear gran música, cantar, componer y quería…tocar la guitarra._

_Eso fue suficiente para que nos entretuviéramos durante un buen rato y...bueno, me dijo que, por alguna extraña razón, me había vuelto muy importante para él…y yo le respondí lo mismo._

_Nos íbamos a besar. Nunca sentí ese calor en mi cuerpo o sentir el roce de los labios de alguien tan cerca de los míos…pero incluso el momento más perfecto puede llegar a ser arruinado._

_El hombre que me llevó a escondidas en una carroza a los cultivo de calabaza, recibió noticias de que mi padre me andaba buscando…y la verdad es que salí corriendo. Pero le prometí a Finn que volvería a verlo tan pronto como tuviera lo oportunidad. _

_No tuve la misma suerte que la noche anterior. Papá me estaba esperando, sentado y frío como siempre. Me regañó por haber estado afuera todo el día y haber arruinado mi vestido con lo que él llamaría "juegos adolescentes", tuve que mentir y decirle que había estado con Katy, pero en realidad había ido mucho más allá. La mentira fue suficiente como para salvarme y al chofer._

_Pero me dijo que no solo quería que volviera casa por seguridad. Me tenía una noticia._

_Y vaya que la noticia que me cayó como balde de agua helada._

_Mañana vendrían mi "prometido" y su padre. Al fin conocería al extraño que tomaría mi mano sin mi consentimiento._

_Le repliqué que había alguien más, pero papá me tomó el pelo y luego me ignoró por completo. Me dijo que me casaría, como él y mamá, para mantener la "tradición familiar". No entendía por qué, y no le podía decir que me había enamorado de un campesino ¡Eso jamás lo permitiría!_

_Me dijo que era por el bien del chico y de mí. Porque estaba consciente que no podía tomar mi mano así nada más. Teníamos que conocernos, y hacer una simulación de lo que sería nuestro…matrimonio._

_Me piel se raspa tan solo de pensar que en unas semanas, tal vez, no veré de nuevo a Finn. Ya no me importaba el hecho de casarme solamente, sino también el hecho de lastimarlo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado._

_¿Suena tonto, no? Solo nos conocemos de un día y ya es especial para mí._

_Supongo que es a lo que mi abuela le hubiese llamado "Verdadero Amor"._

_Pero tengo un plan. Si me portó lo suficientemente mal con mi "prometido", le dirá a papá que se olvidé del compromiso, así no me casaré con él, y en el mejor de los casos, papá se podría terminar enojando tanto como para correrme de la casa. _

_Entonces tal vez Finn y yo podríamos estar juntos._

_¿Qué te parece?_

_En fin, me voy a dormir. Mañana iniciará una nueva misión para mí._

_¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. No te dije el nombre de mi prometido, que por cierto papá ya me lo dio. Lo curioso es que tenemos el mismo apellido. Tendré que investigarlo después._

_El nombre de este es…_

_Marshall Lee. _

_**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí! Jojo y he aquí donde pondré a uno de mis personajes favoritos.**_

_**Como verán, la historia de Marceline se cuenta desde un siglo antes al nuestro, en la antigüedad. No sé en qué tiempo este la serie, pero es necesario que la ponga así por la trama y por…bueno ya lo verán después.**_

_**Estoy segura de que también tienen dudas acerca del amor entre Marceline y "el otro Finn" que se cuenta ahí, así como también "el otro Jake". No se preocupen, igual ya lo verán después.**_

_**Traté de no cambiar mucho a Marcy esta vez, incluso le agregué que juega algunas bromas, la puse rebelde, y desde un principio con su gusto y admiración por la música, la ropa oscura y su cierta "atracción" por los cementerios. Puse que toca el piano y que le encantaría aprender guitarra (acústica en el tiempo de la historia), bueno…también se verá después como Marceline comenzó a tener esta habilidad en la música.**_

_**Poco a poco comenzaré a poner más personajes, lo que me recuerda:**_

_**Leslie Princess Seddie**__**: **__**Jajaja! Ya te deje el capi…antes de que me asesines jeje :D. Bueno, antes que nada gracias por tu comentario, definitivamente uno de los que más me han inspirado, y como puedes ver les traté de cumplir acerca de la personalidad de Marceline (incluso siendo humana) Como se menciona, sigue siendo rebelde, traviesa y le juega bromas a las personas. También te agradezco la información que me diste acerca del capítulo "Memory of a Memory", me encantó, y tal vez usé algunas cosas de ahí. Espero que te haya gustado porque también ya voy a incluir a Marshall. Y también Espero que hayas disfrutado de leer este capítulo como mi me gustó escribirlo y ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**KaryLee**__**: **__**Gracias por tu comentario Kary, hice todo lo posible por acercar más a Marceline a su personalidad habitual (incluso siendo humana). También te agradezco la información sobre el capitulo. Ya le he visto y sacaré algunas cositas de ahí ;). Me preguntabas si voy a poner a Gumboll y a Fiona. Déjame decirte que, como he dicho, pondré más personajes y es segurísimo que pondré a Fiona, como también al patán de Ash, La Dulce Princesa, estoy pensando también seriamente en el Rey Helado e incluso a Cake, pero a Gumboll lo veo difícil, en cualquier caso, si tiene un espacio en esta historia lo pondré ;). ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo!**_

**spartanjaller****:**** Ya te he dejado el capi. Espero te haya gustado ;). **

**Zalex Grajalex****:**** Gracias por tu comentario, y por decirme acerca de la personalidad de Marceline. Créeme que en este capítulo intenté tocar más su personalidad. Espero que te haya gustado este capi :D.**

**Sin más que decir, estaré actualizando y nos estamos leyendo. Bye.**

**Saludos :D**


	3. Marshall Lee

_**¡Hola a todos! De verdad lamento la demora, pero al fin estoy aquí dispuesta a entregarles otro capítulo más.**_

_**Debo decir que las cosas se me han puesto muy complicadas en cuanto la cronología de la historia, ya que me he metido a investigar más acerca de la historia de Marceline, la de Finn y Jake, incluso la de Ooo…y vaya será algo complicado, pero mi mente esta mecanizando ciertas cosas, así que paciencia.**_

_**Mientras tanto he aquí el tercer capítulo, donde saldrá uno de mis personajes favoritos: Marshall Lee, aclaró que aunque se ve como el prometido forzoso de Marcy, no tuve el corazón para ponerlo de villano…pero será un persona interesante en esta historia. Así que Marshall ¡Te deseamos lo mejor!**_

_**Disfrútenlo:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall Lee.<strong>

"_Tal vez no te conozca…pero sé que seremos grandes amigos."_

-¿Marshall Lee?- se preguntó Jake, sorprendido y dudoso.

-¿Prometido?- se pregunto Finn, algo molesto.- Na sabía que Marceline tenía que casarse con ese tipo-

-Mmm… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?- volvió a cuestionarse el perro, rascándose la barbilla.

-Espera, espera, espera… Tiempo fuera- pidió Finn, captando la atención del perro- Ese chico tiene el mismo apellido que Marceline, no podrían casarse si son de la misma familia. Eso sería enfermizo y raro-

-Si, Finn. Así como también es raro que estén nuestros nombres en el diario de Marceline, el cual fue escrito años antes de nosotros- soltó Jake, confundido. -Si nos inquieta tanto, podríamos dejar de leer…- sugirió.

Los dos chicos se miraron y luego al diario. Ya no podían dar marcha atrás aunque lo quisieran, estaban muy involucrados, además tenían curiosidad de que pasó con la Reina de los Vampiros.

Finn tenía una inquietante sensación respecto al nombre _Marshall Lee, _al igual que Jake_, _incluso sentía cierta molestia por leer que Marceline se pudo haber casado y cierta felicidad porque Marceline se había abstenido de ese matrimonio…debía ser así, porque ella no parecía para nada un ama de casa…pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabían mucho de la vida de Marcy, pudiese ser que si se casó, solo que no estaba en ese momento con Marshall por alguna razón.

Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de saber que pasó entre _el Finn_ que se mencionaba ahí y el pasado de Marceline…

-No, Jake- contestó Finn, rendido- Sigamos leyendo-

El perro vio una pizca enojo, curiosidad y una determinación que jamás vio en Finn, pero lo comprendió, podía ser incluso que el pasado de Finn se encontrará ahí, igual la respuesta de porque era el ultimo humano en Ooo.

Debía haber algo ahí. Después de todo, el diario de Marceline parecía remontarse antes de la extinción de los Humanos, porque ella era humana ahí.

Por el bien de todos debía seguir leyendo y encontrar respuestas.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Jake. Luego ambos pusieron su atención de nuevo en el diario.

"_4 de Diciembre, 1900:_

_Querido Diario:_

_Pffff…Las maldiciones si se cumplen y hoy conocí al el tal Marshall Lee y a su detestable padre._

_¿Quieres saber que pasó? Pues para mamá y papá las cosas salieron nefastas, pero para mi todo salió de acuerdo al plan…aunque, a veces te puedes sorprender de las personas._

_¿Quieres saber todo lo que pasó?_

_Bien, iniciaré con una pesada letanía acerca de todo lo que me hicieron esa mañana._

_Apenas salió el sol, y mamá y las mucamas me levantaron casi a escobazos de mi mullida y suave cama, lo que más me fastidió era que estaba soñando con Finn y quería seguirlo haciendo._

_Luego me probaron más de cien vestidos, perdí la cuenta a partir de doce, al final mi mamá y los otros optaron por dejarme un vestido rosa pastel. ¡Puaj!_

_Luego me rizaron todo el cabello y me lo levaron en un elegante peinado, eso fue lo único que me gustó. Mi cabello es tan largo que mis rizos caían graciosamente sobre mis hombros, el peinado se veía bien, pero cada vez que mamá o papá tratan de hacer las cosas bien, terminan por arruinarlo de nuevo. Me envainaron toda la cara en maquillaje, incluso me duele y arde aun de todo lo que me echaron._

_Mi cutis estaba bien, sin embargo mamá hizo que me pusieran como cinco capas de maquillaje, sobre las cuales me pusieron colorete y lápiz labial, por no decir de unas sombras brillantes que hacían juego con el vestido. Luego de eso, me apretó el corsét tanto que apenas y podía respirar. ¿Qué les pasaba echándome tanta porquería? No lo sé._

_Si Finn me hubiera visto se hubiera sorprendido tanto que me hubiese muerto, o bien, se hubiera también reído y yo con él._

_Luego de eso me prohibieron desayunar y no comí nada, porque según mamá debía entrar en el vestido y estar así de delgada, sin hincharme por la comida ¡Que ridiculez! P__or si fuera poco, el tío ese y su padre no llegaron a la hora especificada, y yo muriéndome de hambre._

_Llegaron a más de mediodía, y para entonces ya me tenían tan fastidiada que me volví una fiera molesta, frustrada, sin respirar y hambrienta. Pero luego sentí como casi se me doblan las rodillas cuando vi que la lujosa carroza arriada por cuatro caballos se detenía frente a la enorme puerta de nuestra casona y contuve la respiración cuando el cochero abrió la puerta._

_Al instante, salió un hombre bien vestido, con un sombrero de copa y un bastón elegante. Pero tenía una mirada que me dio miedo, por no decir que se parecía mucho a papá. No sé si eran mis nervios o lo vi así._

_Era calvo, porque incluso se le podía ver la pelona debajo del costoso sombrero y sus ojos eran rojo carmín…como los de papá. Sé que es raro que alguien los tenga así, pero viviendo en Ooo de todo se podía encontrar uno. Además, cuando le pregunto a papá por ellos no me responde. _

_Afortunadamente no tengo esos ojos tan intimidantes y diabólicos que ellos tienen, si no que tengo los ojos azules de mamá…y no los cambiaría por otros jeje :D._

_Luego, el corazón se me paralizó cuando vi a un joven salir detrás de ese hombre._

_Era delgado y más alto que yo, aunque le calculé diecisiete a lo mucho, no más ni menos. Su cabello era negro, como el mío, y le caía en la frente y su piel era blanca y tersa a la vista. Pero sus ojos me llamaron la atención, típico de mí. Era verde esmeralda, los ojos más verdes, brillantes y bonitos que había visto (pero me seguían gustando más los ojos azules de Finn). Tenía buen porte y una manera de caminar despreocupada y derecha. Sin duda era el tipo que haría que todas mis amigas dieran la vida, sin embargo, yo no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuese una amenaza._

_Cuando posó su mirada sobre mí me helé por completo, pero no desvié la mía y solo le fruncí el ceño, más ese chico solo sonrió burlonamente. Detestable._

_El hombre y su hijo caminaron a la entrada y su padre y el mío se estrecharon en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, riendo y diciendo todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. El hombre saludó también a mamá, besándole la mano como acostumbran los adultos y diciéndole lo hermosa que era, ella agradeció y dijo:_

_-Tu esposa estaría orgullosa- _

_-Lo sé- contestó el hombre, con tristeza._

_Supe interpretar ese intercambio de palabras. Me sentí mal por esos dos, porque aunque llegarán a echar mi vida a la calle, no tener mamá o esposa debía doler. Supuse que al igual que yo, Marshall había sacado los ojos de su madre. En eso ambos teníamos buena suerte._

_Luego mamá le sonrió a Marshall, diciéndole a aquel hombre lo grande que estaba su hijo, y él le contestó que era su orgullo. El tipo ese saludó a mamá con cortesía, pero pude sentir como solo lo hacía para tomarme a mí el pelo._

_Es una de esas conexiones que tienes a primera vista e impresión de personas que en el futuro te caerán ma._

_El hombre me miró luego a mí, con su misma mirada intensiva…desafiante…y malévola. Como si fuera algo comestible. Papá le dijo que yo era su hija y me presentó, pero olvidé por completo el papaloteo de papá, porque me quedé hipnotizada por esa mirada carmesí. Desperté cuando el hombre puso una sonrisa igual a la de su hijo y me dijo que estaba muy grande y hermosa…luego se volteó con papá, diciendo "Como pasa el tiempo…"._

_Luego papá se dirigió a mí y me tomó de los hombros, obligándome ligeramente a mirar a Marshall Lee, quien le sonrió a él de forma amistosa y a mí de manera irritable. Y dijo:_

_-Linda, él es el hijo del conde Bonesteir, Marshall Lee-_

_No dije nada, solo me quedé ahí, mirando con recelo a ese chico. Quien sonriente tomó mi mano y dijo sensualmente:_

_-Es un placer conocer a la belleza que será mi esposa-_

_Luego me besó la mano de manera galante._

_Me sonrojé por completo, no supe si fue porque nunca antes me habían tratado así, por el impulso de enojo y furia que me provocaba ese chico. No me sentí azorada como ayer con Finn, solo sentí…molestia e incomodidad. Pero cierta parte de mi me intuyó que ese chico no lo hizo de manera sincera. Tal vez lo hacía para también quedar bien con su padre. Como fuera a mí me molestó._

_Sonreí forzosamente. Ese era el momento perfecto para dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y llevar a cabo mi plan. Así que respondí con la misma falsedad que me pareció que desprendió su sonrisa y ese acto y dije:_

_-El placer es mío…Marshall Lee-_

_Entonces lo pisé con esas incomodas zapatillas de tacón altísimo que me lastimaban los pies, pero en ese instante agradecí de llevarlas puestas._

_¡Jajajajaja! La cara que puso Marshall Lee y el grito que dio no tuvo precio, ni las expresiones en los rostros que pusieron mis padres o el suyo de sorpresa, de verdad tuve que salir corriendo para no ahogarme ahí de la risa ¡Jajaja! Me rió tan solo de acordarme._

_Oí a lo lejos como papá decía algo acerca de llevarle hielo personalmente a Marshall, y a mi mamá pidiendo disculpas. También oí como algunos sirvientes le ayudaban a sentarse ¡Que chillón! De seguro Finn re reiría cuando le contará._

_Fui a la cocina y saqué un buen plato de cerezas, me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer, tragándome lo que venía a continuación._

_A pesar de ese acto revolucionario de mi parte, me sentía mal. No había podido decirlo a Finn que me iba a casar, y para ser sincera aun no sé cómo. Me gusta y creo que yo también le gusto. Decirle que me iré nos va a destruir a ambos, pero sería peor no decirle ni volverlo a ver. Primero muerta antes de tratar de olvidarme de ese chico que me enseñó que la vida iba más allá de vestidos costosos y matrimonios arreglados._

_Finn, Finn, Finn…No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Y tengo la sensación de que él tampoco. La idea me emociona jeje ./_/._

_Pasé unos minutos de paz, porque luego llegó mamá a echarme toooooodo un sermón acerca de lo que había hecho._

_Lo típico: Que las chicas no deben comportarse así y menos con mi prometido, y que eso era por el bien de la familia y bla, bla, bla…pero me enojé de que en todos estos años papá y ella solo se preocuparan por lo que ellos querían._

_Le respondí esto:_

_-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¿¡Pero que hubieras hecho si a mi edad te quisieran casar con un completo extraño!-_

_Cuando vi la expresión de dolor de mi mamá me di cuenta de la gravedad de mis palabras, pero no me gritó como cuando yo lo hacía, sino que se acercó y me abrazó, susurrándome algo que, a decir verdad aun me inquieta:_

_-Lo siento, linda. Pero esta mucho en juego ahora. Tu matrimonio con ese muchacho puede salvar nuestra especie…-_

_¿Especie? ¿Pues qué somos alguna clase de animal? Bien, era oficial. No me podían hacer sentir peor. Me separé de ella lentamente y me disculpé, luego salí corriendo a casa de Katherine._

_Pase todo el día con ella y le conté todo lo sucedido. Como dije, Katy se emocionó demasiado cuando le dije lo de Marshall, me dijo que era afortunada porque me casaré con un lindo chico, pero yo no lo veo así._

_Marshall es apuesto, nadie se lo quita, pero hay algo en él que me hace sentir que….estamos pasando por lo mismo, que ambos seremos una molestia el uno para el otro, pero que aunque grita no lo escuchan._

_Molesta, confundida e irritada volví a casa muy noche, afortunadamente todo ya estaba a oscuras, por lo que decidí escabullirme y dejar de pensar en todo aquello que me rodaba la cabeza. Caminé por los pasillos, alumbrados por la tenue luz de los candelabros en las paredes…desgraciadamente me encontré con Marshall en las escaleras. Me dio un poco de pena porque iba sin camisa…tiene buen cuerpo. No lo niego. Pero tuvimos una conversación aun más inquietante que lo que mamá me dijo:_

_-Buenas Noches…- dijo, sonriendo de la misma manera. Yo no le respondí, solo seguí andando hasta mi cuarto con el ceño fruncido. No estaba de humor para él, y menos en estos momentos porque aun pensaba en cómo le diría a Finn las cosas.- Vamos, no seas así encanto- oí como me decía._

_¿Encanto? ¿Pues que se creía? Seguí caminando ignorándolo, pero entonces sentí como algo me tomaba del brazo y lo siguiente fue un duro golpe que me hizo sacar un gemido de mis labios cuando esta chocó contra la pared. Cerré los ojos debido al impacto, pero cuando vi que pasaba…mi calor corporal subió de intensidad._

_Me hallaba acorralada por él, y estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Tenía un brazo contra la pared, bloqueándome a la mitad la salida, sus ojos brillaban incluso en la oscuridad…me sentía fastidiada por él, pero a la vez, tenerlo así hacia que sintiera fascinación."_

-¡Wow! ¡Qué fuerte!- soltó Jake, de manera picara.

-¿¡Quieres seguir leyendo!- gritó Finn, irritado. La verdad, lo que estaba ahí le estaba molestando demasiado.

-Jeje, alguien esta celoso- dijo Jake, sonriendo cínicamente. Finn gruño por lo bajo, y luego siguió leyendo...

"_Marshall era demasiado apuesto, pero yo quería a Finn y solo a Finn. No me deje intimidar ni dejar llevar por su buen cuerpo o sus bonitos ojos. Sonreí de medio lado y le dije:_

_-Sé el tipo de chico que eres. Egocéntrico y algo narcisista. ¿Por qué no dejas de hacerme la vida miserable y te casa con otra que tenga un padre rico-_

_-¿Tú crees que esto lo hago por el dinero de tu padre?- preguntó, enojado. De repente sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y me dieron miedo- No tienes ni idea- negó con la cabeza y luego me miró más intensamente- Si estoy aquí es para salvar a papá y a tu familia, no por ti. Deberías dejar de actuar aun como una niña y enfocarte en salvarnos-_

_Ahí estaba de nuevo eso. ¿Salvarnos de qué? No podía entender, pero si mamá lo había dicho, eso no era un chantaje hecho por Marshall, había algo más. Sin embargo también me enoje ¿Dejar de actuar como una niña? ¿Me estaba juzgando?_

_Resignado por mi grandiosa terquedad, se enderezó dejándome de nuevo en libertad, luego comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero antes se detuvo, y sin voltearme a ver dijo:_

_-Y para que lo sepas, yo también amo a otra persona-_

_Luego se fue. Dejándome sola._

_No sé que voy a hacer. Hay tantos secretos aun que no comprendo en la familia. Este día me ha dejado claro que debo usar todo lo que tengo en contra de este matrimonio, pero me preocupa un poco lo que Marshall me ha dicho y lo que mamá también comentó. Tengo que investigar esos orígenes de Marshall y su padre, y por qué tienen nuestro apellido, igual del parentesco que tiene su papá con el mío._

_Pero lo más pesado es lo que haré mañana sin duda: Mañana le diré a Finn que me casaré, espero que lo tomé bien._

_Deséame suerte."_

_"5 de Diciembre, 1900…_

_Querido diario:_

_¡!_

_¡Por dios, Por Dios, Por Dios! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¿Quieres saber por qué? Es simple. Hoy las cosas fueron mucho mejor respecto a mí, Finn…incluso me fue bien con Marshall. Por cierto, lo juzgué mal. Puede ser que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos, tenemos tanto en común._

_Te diré todo lo que pasó:_

_Esta mañana amanecí hecha todo un embrollo respecto a mis sentimientos y lo que dijo Marshall, como si no tuviéramos elección, pero lo que más me revolvía el estómago fue que…ese día debía contarle a Finn lo que pasaba, por ello agradecí que no pude dormir, porque así esperé a que los primeros rayos del sol se colarán por mi ventana, para que antes de que se despertará alguien me fuera a los campos de cultivo de calabazas._

_Cuando llegué, Finn estaba a punto de irse a trabajar, pero cuando me vio bajar de la carroza aventó las palas y semillas y fue corriendo a darme un abrazo, que recibí alegremente. Me invitó a su casa y desayunamos junto con su perro Jake, pero este no pudo acompañarnos todo el tiempo, pues dijo:_

_-No, viejo. Quédate aquí con la señorita Marceline, yo iré a cultivar. Solo alcánzame cuando puedas.-_

_Finn accedió y me quedé con él en su choza. Me preguntó si estaba bien, porque parecía preocupado ¿De verdad se me notaba tanto? Suspiré y le dije lo que pasaba; que me iba a casar con Marshall Lee y que mis padres habían sido los culpables de ese compromiso. _

_En todo el tiempo en lo que le dije eso desvié la mirada. No quería ver su mirada triste y decepcionada que de seguro tenía, pero cuando acabé mi historia con un "No me odies" El soltó una risita que me hizo voltear a verlo._

_Se estaba riendo un poco, y en sus ojos no se veía ni una pizca de tristeza. Tomó mi mano, y con esa sonrisa que me puso de rodillas dijo:_

_-¿Odiarte? Yo no podría jamás odiarte- suspiró cansinamente y me miró con algo de tristeza- Quería hacer esto más simple…pero veo que ya no te tengo tiempo, pero debo decirte esto, aunque creo que ya lo sabes- con una mano se acarició suavemente la mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara- Sé que es muy pronto también, pero eres una persona maravillosa Marceline. Eres hermosa, inteligente, audaz…y jamás he visto que te dejes llevar por la avaricia, que según me cuentas, tus padres tienen. Eres la persona más especial para mí. Te quiero, Marceline-_

_Me sonrojé entera, pero una felicidad me invadió por completo cuando lo supe, pero también me sentí pero de lo que ya estaba. En caso de que a Finn nunca le hubiese gustado, mi compromiso con Marshall no le habría afectado tanto, pero…aunque veía su sonrisa limpia y sincera, estaba triste. Lo único que lo podía decir en esos instantes era que también me gustaba._

_-Yo también te quiero- le dije, sonriendo tristemente y tocando con las yemas de mis dedos sus mejillas blancas por igual. Ambos nos atrajimos el unió al otro…hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron._

_Sentía la sangre hervir bajo mi piel cuando lo besé, pero completo mi ecuación. Todo se me olvidó por completo. Marshall, mis padres, el compromiso…solo existía ese momento para mí. Besarlo fue increíble. Aún el recuerdo hace que la piel se me ericé._

_Es amor lo que siento por él. Amor en mi corazón, y quería estar junto a él todo el tiempo. El beso subió de intensidad, no pasó a segunda fase jeje, pero fue más que satisfactorio apara mi..."_

-¡Que fuerte!-soltó, Jake pícaramente, luego miró a Finn.

El pobre chico tenía toda la cara roja y las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes. ¿Qué había besado a Marceline? Pero si eso no pasó jamás. Más aún, ella se lo dejó claro cuando quiso invitarla al cine, y sus palabras aun le resonaban en la cabeza, sin embargo no podía negar que aun veía a Marceline…atractiva. Y habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntas, como lo de su papá, el cual casi destruye Ooo…lo que le llevo a otra pregunta ¿Qué hacía su padre en la Nocheosfera? Ahí en sus manos tenía su pasado. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo quería a Marceline, lo malo es que no sabía cómo. Aun no había olvidado del todo a la Princesa Bubblegum, luego se había sentido desorientado en cuanto lo que pasó con La Princesa de Fuego…pero lo que pasó con Marceline la vez que se escondió en su ropero no tuvo nombre.

Esa vez se pasaron de la raya, incluso la vio…desnuda.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando lo recordó. Por alguna razón se le hacía aun más atractiva después de eso. Pero jamás en su vida lo volvería a hacer ¡Eso se lo había prometido el mismo!

Cuando le vino a la mente ese recuerdo, también le vino a la mente cuando la escucho grabar su canción personal, la cual nadie debía escuchar.

Ni él ni Jake sabían lo que Marceline había vivido durante tantos años, que de seguro esa carga llevaba la perdida de personas importantes para ella. Lo extraño era eso; que Marshall le dijer a que _tenían que salvarlos_. En ese momento, en el diario, Marceline no se había transformado en vampiro…y aun había cosas que no comprendía, incluyendo la mención de su nombre y el de Jake.

Sin embargo con todo esto se sentía azorado por ese _beso_ del cual nunca se percató.

-Jeje, estas rojo como un tomate, viejo- rió Jake.

-Es todo, ahora si nos pasamos- soltó Finn, confundido y sonrojado- Cierra eso y ponlo en su lugar ¡Jamás debimos abrirlo!-

-Pero Finn-

-¡Pero nada! Ya hemos husmeado mucho. Marceline nos matará- contestó molesto.

-Parece que alguien se siente incómodo con la situación- rió de nuevo Jake, maliciosamente.

-¡Por supuesto que es incómodo!- respondió Finn, irritado- Imagina que ves tu nombre en un diario que fue escrito antes de que nacieras y que diga que besaste a la Reina de los Vampiros-

-Oye hermano, cálmate- dijo Jake, algo preocupado por ver que a su amigo casi le da un ataque de pánico. – Escucha, no sabemos nada del pasado de Marceline. Salvo que su padre se comió sus papas y que vivió en nuestro hogar antes que nosotros, pero ponte a pensar que en Marcy hay varias cosas que dejamos pasar por alto. Nadie es tan sensible como para odiar a su padre tanto por comerse unas papas que podían reponerse y este tal Marshall Lee…siento como si ya lo hubiera mencionado antes- Finn bajo la cabeza apenado por los argumentos de su perro.- Hagamos algo: Sigamos leyendo y si tú piensas que es demasiado, cerramos el diario, lo colocamos de manera que Marcy no se dé cuenta de que lo vimos y luego asaltamos su refrigerador ¿Qué te parece, compadre?-

Finn lo pensó un poco. Era cierto, en ese momento tenían la oportunidad de conocer más a Marceline sin que les hiciera nada y resolver ese misterio _del otro Finn y del otro Jake._

-De acuerdo- suspiró Finn, resignado y tomando asiento de nuevo- Pero hay que darnos prisa, Marceline puede llegar en cualquier momento-

Y siguieron leyendo…

"_Ahora veo porque Shakespeare escribió Romeo y Julieta con tanto dolor. Porque esa era la misma situación…somos un amor prohibido jeje…y es tan difícil, y lo será aun más._

_Antes de irme a casa Finn prometió que iría verme seguido, y yo le prometí lo mismo. Dijo también que haría todo lo posible por cumplir su deseo de convertirse en héroe, tal vez así podría ser digno de presentarse en mi hogar y llevarme con él, o si mis padres seguían igual de tercos, nos fugaríamos y viviría aventuras con él. De hecho Finn y yo tenemos eso en común: Ambos tenemos sed de aventura._

_Cuando llegué a casa era el ocaso, y suspiré resignada, sabiendo que mis padres, el padre de Marshall o Marshall desvanecerían esa buena energía que me provocó el beso de Finn…pero las cosas fueron distintas._

_Cuando llegué y crucé el umbral de la puerta oí el piano. Pensé que era mi imaginación, porque nadie en casa lo toca excepto yo, y eso a escondidas de mis padres por lo que dicen: "La música es poco apropiada para una joven como tú"._

_Pero papá no lo toca jamás, aunque sabe y mamá era más poco probable porque ella si desconocía por completo. Caminé al salón principal, donde mi madre da sus aburridas fiestas mensuales de adultos y me sorprendí de lo que vi._

_Era Marshall el que tocaba. No era una canción lenta y aburrida, no, era una canción rápida y movida que me captó por completo, normalmente yo era el bicho raro que tocaba así de rápido. Me sorprendía que alguien tan desagradable como él tocara así._

_Me hipnotizó, y me quedé ahí plantada escuchando la música, la cual en ese momento no la tocaba yo. Marshall terminó de tocar y luego suspiró cansinamente._

_-¡Asombroso!-_

_Tuve que decirlo, sé reconocer el talento cuando lo veo. Marshall me volteó a ver y sonrió de medio lado. Tuvimos una conversación interesante, igual que la noche anterior, pero mucho más agradable._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya te caigo bien ahora?- preguntó, burlonamente._

_-Yo no he dicho eso- respondí, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa- Pero tocas bien-_

_-Gracias- respondió él, y volteó a ver una partitura que tenía sobre el piano- He trabajado mucho en esta pieza-_

_-Yo también compongo- le dije, acercándome a él- Pero mamá y papá dicen que es inapropiado. Supongo que es porque compongo canciones muy rápidas y movidas. Aunque suene raro, no me gusta la que tocan en los conciertos que luego dan-_

_-A mi tampoco- rió divertido- Esa música es un fiasco-_

_-Exacto-_

_Marshall me sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no burlonamente, sino audazmente, incluso se parecía a mi habitual sonrisa de siempre._

_Me señaló el asiento y me senté a su lado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me ponía sobre el palco del piano y acaricié las teclas, como si fueran delicadas piezas de porcelana._

_-¿Te gusta algún otro instrumento?- pregunto, curioso._

_-Si- respondí inmediatamente- La guitarra, pero no sé tocarla muy bien- Marshall rió un poco._

_-Jeje, pues es una suerte que vayas a ser mi esposa, porque sé tocar la guitarra como un dios. Tal vez te enseñé un día.-_

_-¿De verdad?- pregunté sorprendida y con un gran brillo en los ojos._

_- Seguro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Tal vez así seas menos irritable.- Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero el rió divertido. Luego me despeinó cariñosamente el cabello- No hablaba en serio-_

_-Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple- dije bromeando, pensé que se iba a enojar, pero se rió más._

_-Perdona si he sido grosero- se disculpó- Es solo que mi padre me pone bajo mucha presión- _

_-Créeme, no eres el único- suspiré, mirando las teclas del piano- Los padres puedes ponernos las cosas difíciles a veces ¿no crees?-_

_-Sin duda- sonrió, tristemente.- Hablando de reglas rotas… ¿Dónde te habías metido?-_

_Me tensé por completo. ¿Decírselo a él? No, no podía, sobre todo porque a pesar de que en ese momento se portaba bien aun no confiaba en él, para mí seguía siendo un extraño. De seguro vio mi aspecto preocupado, porque rió y se volteó de nuevo a las teclas._

_-Jajá, está bien. Si quieres no me digas- dijo sonriente- Solo que pienso que como los dos estamos en contra de este compromiso, debemos hacer con todas las de la ley-_

_- Si…- suspiré resignada. Me estaba pidiendo aliarme a él, tenía razón. Si queríamos llegar a algún lado libremente, debíamos apoyarnos- Fui al cultivo de calabazas-_

_-¿Al cultivo de calabazas?- preguntó algo sorprendido- Eso está lejos ¿Qué hacías ahí?-_

_-Bueno…yo…fui a ver a alguien- confesé, frotándome un brazo, apenada, y desvié la mirada._

_-Oh, ya veo- dijo Marshall, entendiendo la situación- ¿Tu…novio?-_

_Tragué saliva ruidosamente. La palabra resultaba extraña, pero ese beso con Finn habían aclarado demasiadas cosas. Yo lo quería, él me quería…formula simple._

_-Si…eso creo- respondí, avergonzada. Marshall rió al ver mi reacción y luego tomó sus partituras y me las mostró._

_-Entonces, como también estas enamorada… ¿Me ayudas con esto?- me preguntó. Miré sorprendida las partituras y luego lo miré a él._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a componer?- pregunté, atónita._

_-Sí, claro. Puedes ayudarme con la letra- _

_-¿Le vas a poner letra?- _

_-Claro, después de todo también estoy enamorado. No eres la única, Marcy- dijo Marshall. Yo le sonreí traviesamente y miré la partitura._

_-De acuerdo. Pero deberías cambiar estos acordes- dije, señalando la partitura._

_-Eh… ¿Tú crees?-_

_-Seguro, así sonará mejor- le aseguré. Me sonrió y luego le entregué la partitura._

_-Vale-_

_Con dos plumas, tinta y más hojas pautadas seguimos haciéndole cambios a la composición, aunque había poco que hacerle, y yo comencé con las letras. Marshall y yo decidimos que sería una canción acerca del amor prohibido. Un tema prefecto._

_-A todo esto, Marceline ¿Cómo se llama la persona que quieres?-_

_-Finn- respondí, levemente sonrojada._

_-Jeje, tiene un nombre gracioso ¿no crees?-_

_-Sí, algo- sonreí divertida._

_-Hagamos algo mi prometida, cuando nos casemos los dos estaremos de acuerdo en serle infiel al otro- me propuso. Después de todo, este matrimonio no se cerrará del todo bien-_

_Yo me reí un poco, pero sabía que no era broma, Marshall hablaba en serio, y yo también. Estaba más que de acuerdo con ese pacto, y nos ayudaría a los dos._

_-De acuerdo- accedí- Si prometes no decirle a mis padres que me doy a la fuga con frecuencia-_

_-Jajá, seguro. No hay problema- respondió felizmente- ¿Sabes? Realmente me puedes llegar a caer bien. No eres tan molesta como parecías-_

_-Jeje, tú también me caes bien, Marshall- respondí, divertida de su broma- Y tú tampoco eres un patán bien vestido como pensaba-_

_Marshall rió._

_Es extraño que ahora lo vea así. Tan solo ayer lo pisé y él me acosó por la noche. Pero ahora podemos volvernos buenos amigos y cómplices en el crimen, porque sé que a él le pasa lo mismo que a mí, está enamorado de un amor prohibido._

_Papá casi me regaña por ver que estaba de nuevo junto al piano, pero cuando vio a Marshall decidió dejarnos, porque pensó que finalmente nos estábamos llevando bien como prometidos y no como amigos. Jeje, al menos tenemos cubierta esa fase._

_Como sea, mañana nos dirán nuestros padres algo importante referente al compromiso…pero ¿Qué otra cosa más importante y peor puede ser que casarte? Lo bueno es que Marshall no se ve ambicioso y egoísta, y está dispuesto a romper las reglas si yo lo hago._

_Bueno me voy a dormir. Mañana iniciará nuestro teatro de mentiras para hacerle creer a nuestros padres que nos llevamos bien. Lo bueno es que Marshall me agrada un poco y será más soportable así. Además no escabulliremos para que me enseñé a tocar la guitarra y seguiremos con nuestra canción._

_Lo que me recuerda, antes de irme le pregunté:_

_-Oye Marshall, no me has dicho el nombre de la persona a la que tú quieres- le dije, cuando comenzamos a levantar nuestro trabajo para ir a cenar._

_Marshall sonrió. Pero con una línea que jamás había visto en él. No era una mueca ni una curva chueca, no. Era una sonrisa de verdad, como si le hubiera tocado el corazón, pero a la vez parecía triste. Entonces me di cuenta de que sentíamos lo mismo._

_-Fiona- me respondió._

_No sé quien sea, ni he escuchado su nombre en el pueblo, así que supongo que no es de por aquí. Pero sea quien sea les deseo lo mejor y espero que Marshall logré encontrara la felicidad que yo también buscó._

_Y mañana recibiré más noticias. Eso es seguro."_

Finn y Jake terminaron de leer esa pagina, y se miraron algo dudosos.

-¿Fiona?- preguntó Finn- Suena a mi nombre pero en femenino-

-Cierto- dijo Jake- Y también me pareece conocido-

-Bueno, sigamos leyendo. Tal vez nos diga más cosas- propuso Finn. Jake asintió y tomó del nuevo el diario.

-Claro, viejo-

Y continuaron leyendo, sin saber que en el siguiente día que iban a leer aquella noticia que Marceline esperaba cambiaría el rumbo de toda su existencia.

_6 de Diciembre, 1900…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hey! Hasta aquí. Espero que este capítulo no les haya parecido aburrido, pero créanme, quise adaptar un poco más a Marshall Lee, y al igual que Marcy intenté hacerlo de acuerdo a su personalidad. Lo que me pareció muy difícil, porque el tipo solo sale diez frustrantes segundos en el capítulo de "Fiona y Cake" y jamás muestra su personalidad, salvo por esa sonrisa traviesa, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Como verán, ya se menciona a Fiona, la relación más formalizada con el otro Finn y Marceline y una buena convivencia con Marshall, así como también ciertas indirectas que serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo, el cual tal vez sea una de las partes más importantes en este Fic. Así que actualizaré pronto lo prometo.**_

_**Y bueno, les responderé a mis amigos los lectores:**_

_**Noir Fox**__**: Jeje Hola, espero que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por tu comentario. See yo también siento a Finn muy niño para Marceline o para la Princesa Bubblegum, pero ya lo arreglaré también en mi Fic así que paciencia jeje ;)**_

_**dekki yorokobi**__**: jeje noo, Finn no viaja en el tiempo, créeme, te sorprenderá ver que viene después. De todas maneras gracias por tu buen comentario y espero que te haya gustado :D**_

_**fannyhikari**__**: Ya te he dejado el tercer capi. Espero que te haya gustado ;)**_

_**Zalex Grajalex**__**: Gracias por tu comentario, me ha animado mucho a escribir esto. No te preocupes, por supuesto que tomaré en cuenta la guerra de champiñones y todo eso, pero ya vendrá más adelante. Como sea, espero que este capi te haya gustado :)**_

_**dickory5**__**: jeje sé que te gustaría que Marshall y Marceline terminaran juntos, pero no lo pondré así, ya sabrás por qué en el siguiente capítulo, además como has visto, Marcy y él tendrán una relación no romántica, pero sí muy especial. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**dickory5**__**: Gracias por la información. Ya he visto el capi y me ha gustado mucho. Jeje, pasó algo similar con lo de las papas ayer en mi casa jaja, me recordó tanto a Marcy. En fin espero que te haya gustado este capi ;D**_

_**Leslie Princess Seddie**__**: Hola, antes que nada gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capi. Déjame decirte que vas más o menos bien en tu teoría, pero te daré una mejor respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, tú déjamelo a mí ;), y actualizaré pronto lo prometo (si no sé que me vas a asesinar jeje)**_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, donde las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes.**_

_**Chao! :D**_


	4. ¡Página Incompleta!

_**¡He vuelto! Y más contenta que nunca. Perdonen la espera, pero al fin esta aquí el cuarto capítulo recién sacado del horno.**_

_**Gracias a todos sus comentarios, lamentablemente no podré responder ninguno debido a mi tiempo, pero de verdad les agradezco a todos su apoyo, ustedes son una gran inspiración.**_

_**Debo decir que ya mas o menos ubiqué la historia y su cronología, ligándolo al pasado de Marceline, Finn y Jake y la tierra de Ooo, fue muy difícil y casi me da un derrame cerebral, pero finalmente ya lo tengo :p**_

_**Por lo mientras disfruten este cuarto capítulo, en el cual nuestra querida vampira recibirá una noticia que le cambiara la vida por completo.**_

_**Adelante…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Página Incompleta!<strong>

_Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiero._

_ -Stephenie Meyer._

"_6 de Diciembre, 1900…_

_Querido Diario:_

_¿La confusión y el miedo puedes fusionarse en uno solo? Yo creo que sí, y lo peor es que ambos formulan solo una cosa: La desesperación, y lo que comenzó con un buen día, terminó por crearse en uno terrible para mí._

_Hoy recibí una noticia, una noticia que no creí al principio, pero después de llegar a la conclusión de que vivo en Ooo, una tierra mágica donde los humanos convivimos con especies mágicas, me di cuenta de que podía ser verdad. Lo peor que casarse por la fuerza y que ni en mis sueños más locos hubiera esperado que pasara._

_Después de desayunar, Marshall y yo salimos al jardín, para entonces él había conseguido una guitarra, con la que acomodamos los últimos acordes de la canción de ayer y mientras le poníamos la letra mientras yo la iba cantando. Marshall me dijo que tenía bonita voz, me ruboricé un poco porque nadie en esa casa me había dicho eso, no mi familia._

_La canción nos quedó maravillosa y con el poco tiempo que nos sobró, Marshall me enseñó unos acordes en la guitarra. Al final, todo lo que él me había enseñado me había salido…en mi primera y quizás última clase de guitarra, porque lo que vino después no me hizo nada bien._

_Después de recibir esa noticia mis planes de ver a Finn mañana se habían hecho tan imposibles y a la vez tan posibles como cuando me levante._

_Después de la cena, mis padres dijeron que querían hablar conmigo y con Marshall de un asunto delicado y del por qué de nuestro compromiso. Me pareció ver que "mi prometido" se tensó cuando escuchó aquello, pero aún así, ambos nos dirigimos a la sala, donde su padre también nos esperaba, con gesto serio. Papá pidió que tomáramos asiento, mientras él y mamá se ponían en el sillón paralelo al de nosotros. Me sorprendió ver que ella estaba llorando._

_Miré a Marshall confundida y me di cuenta de lo serio que estaba, algo en mí me intuyó: él lo sabía._

_-Hija- comenzó mi padre.- Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirte por qué debes comprometerte con el hijo del conde-_

_-Bien- respondí tranquila, pero curiosa. En ese par de días, Marshall Lee me había caído bien, incluso ya éramos buenos amigos, son más allá de los limites y siendo secuaces en nuestros planes. Miré como mi padre tomaba la mano de mamá, como si le costará decir aquello._

_-¡No pueden hacerle esto!- de repente soltó Marshall- ¡Es solo una niña!-_

_-Claro Marshall ¡Igual que tú!- le increpó su padre._

_-¡Pero ella es buena! ¡No tiene la culpa de nada!- volvió a decir Marshall. De repente mi mamá soltó un sollozo incontrolable, yo la miré, entonces me di cuenta de que…aquello era grave.- ¡¿No les es suficiente casarla por la fuerza conmigo!- soltó de nuevo él. Pronto se convirtió en una pelea entre Marshall Lee y el conde._

_-¡No trates de reprocharnos lo que sabes que va a pasar de todas maneras!- _

_-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ella jamás lo entenderá!-_

_-Tiene dieciséis años Marshall ¡Debe saber ya lo que va a pasar en Ooo!-_

_-¿¡Por qué ella! ¿¡Por qué no otra!-_

_-¡Porque es la ultima heredera!-_

_-¿¡Y le harás los mismo que a mamá!- preguntó Marshall, casi ahogándose en su propia ira. De repente el rostro del conde me dio más miedo, incluso sus ojos parecieron volverse más rojos._

_-No metas a tu madre…-le dijo entre dientes._

_-¡No meterla siempre ha sido tu salida!- le gritó Marshall- ¿¡Por qué no mejor aceptas que por tu culpa mamá murió!-_

_-¡Cállate!-_

_¡ZAZ! El conde le soltó una bofetada a Marshall. Fue tan fuerte que el chico terminó en el suelo, papá se puso de pie, mientras mamá miraba horrorizada a su futuro yerno en el suelo. _

_-¡Basta!- dije, asustada y preocupada. Me arrodille junto a Marshall y lo ayude a levantarse. Se dio la vuelta, tomando la mejilla que su padre había golpeado y le lanzó una mirada de muerte a su padre. En los días que llevaba ahí, jamás vi a Marshall tan enojado.- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté. Él solo accedió y se levantó del suelo, yo le copié y luego encaré a mi padre._

_-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunté firmemente, aunque en ese momento ya me temblaban las rodillas. Mi padre suspiró y tomando todo el valor que pude percibir dijo:_

_-Se acerca una guerra en Ooo- _

_Tal vez no fue lo más sutil, pero yo tampoco era así. Lo mejor fue que me lo dijera de esa manera, sin embargo…esa noticia no cupo en mí. ¿Una guerra? ¿En Ooo? Pero sí Ooo era pacifico, tenía sus decadencias y todo, pero la población era estable. De repente, lo único en mi mente que se vino fue Finn._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté, incrédula._

_-Si…una guerra es lo que viene a continuación- repitió papá con otras palabras._

_-Pero eso… ¡Pero eso no puede ser!- exclamé, asustada esta vez- ¿Por qué se viene una guerra? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Por unos hongos que desde hace mucho tiempo los humanos y las criaturas de Ooo andan peleando- explicó papá- Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que debemos estar preparados, y tu boda con Marshall Lee nos beneficiará a todos-_

_-¡Pero si una boda es lo menos que podemos hacer ahora! ¡Se viene una batalla entre humanos y las criaturas de Ooo! ¡Debemos estar preparados!- solté, explotando finalmente. No podía haber una guerra, si era así, los más pobres caerían primero…y Finn es uno de ellos. -¿¡Cómo por qué!- grité, furiosa- ¡Casarme con él no ayudará en nada!-_

_-Marcy, Marcy…- intentó calmarme mamá._

_-Olvídalo- le contesté esta vez a mamá, entonces me levanté del sofá y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Era tarde, pero aún podía avisar en los cultivos de calabazas y a Finn.- Iré a avisarle a los demás-_

_-Ese es el problema, Marceline- oí que decía papá a mis espaldas- Nosotros no pelearemos con los humanos-_

_Me detuve en seco y abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, me giré lentamente hacia papá y lo volvía encarar. ¿Entonces qué haríamos? ¿Escondernos? ¿Huir por ser una de las familias más adineradas? No. Yo no puedo dejar a Finn ni a Jake o a Katherine. Mi vida estaba ahí, en Ooo._

_-Pero papá, somos humanos. ¡Es lo que somos! No podemos dejarlos aquí así nada más…- comencé a protestar._

_-Nunca dije que no pelearíamos- dijo mi padre- Lo haremos…del lado de las criaturas de Ooo-_

_-¿Qué?- pregunté incrédula- Papá, no somos unicornios o hechiceros…somos humanos, humanos de carne y hueso-_

_-No- negó mi padre- No somos humanos.-_

_-¡Bien! Entonces dime que somos, porque yo ya no lo sé- contesté fastidiada._

_Mi padre se acercó a mí, con gesto serio, pero de gran dolor. Me tomó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos, nunca había visto tan de cerca esa mirada en mi padre, casi me parte el corazón, pero pronto comprendí porque todos estaban tan tensos._

_-Somos vampiros-_

_Abrí los ojos de sorpresa, y la frase aun me resuena en la cabeza como avispas molestas. ¿Yo? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo yo lo era? ¿Desde cuándo ellos lo eran? No, no lo puedo ser, eso es mentira, aun no lo creo._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté tan sorprendida que la pregunta apenas y sale de mis labios. Vi como Marshall bajó la cabeza y apretó sus puños y dientes. ¿Él lo sabía?_

_-Es lo que somos querida- dijo mi padre- Quería hacer esto más simple, pero ya no tengo tiempo y ya no tengo opciones- dijo tomándome de las manos.- Ven querida. Será mejor que te sientes- dijo, tratando de guiarme al sofá de nuevo, pero yo quité mis manos bruscamente._

_-Es mentira…- dije sin creerlo aun- Eso es mentira ¡No puede ser cierto!-_

_-Marceline…- susurró mi mamá, levantándose. _

_-¡No! ¡No puedo ni voy a creerlo!- grité- Si es así ¿Por qué sigo creciendo cada año? ¿Por qué no tengo sed de sangre? ¿Por qué no tengo dos colmillos? ¿Por qué puedo exponerme al sol sin que me haga daño? ¿Por qué no soy intolerante al ajo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no tengo la mordedura?-_

_Sé que parece extraño, pero con todo lo que he leído de vampiros sé cuáles son sus características. Nunca he visto uno, pero mamá decía cuando era pequeña que era porque no podían exponerse a la luz del sol, sin embargo y aunque la gente los había satanizado, no eran malos, pero si rara los de su especie por ser poderosa._

_-Veras Marceline, los vampiros no son lo que la gente dice, y menos tú y Marshall, porque no son vampiros comunes y corrientes. Preguntabas por qué no tenías las características, y esta es la respuesta: Aún no son vampiros completos-_

_-¿Y ahora de que rayos estas hablando?- pregunté, aun más incrédula._

_-Mira Marceline, el conde Bonestier y yo somos vampiros, eso explica el color rojo de nuestros ojos, pero tu madre y la madre de Marshall son humanas. La probabilidad de que el hijo de un vampiro y un humano sean un vampiro o un humano es la misma que la probabilidad de que sea niño o niña, en su caso nacieron como humanos, es por eso que ahora deben convertirse en vampiros.- explicó papá._

_-Aja… ¿Y que van a hacer? ¿Comernos?- pregunté de nuevo, extendiendo los brazos._

_-No. Es diferente la transformación. Cuando un humano se vuelve un vampiro, el que muerde debe inyectar su veneno en la sangre, pero como ustedes ya lo traen, así que solo será necesario morder- explicó papá- Pronto tendrás que convertirte en vampiro, igual que Marshall, pero su transformación esta destinada durante la guerra y…- _

_-¡Olvídalo!- dije, molesta- Si crees que voy a dejar que me muerdas para llevar a cabo tus mentiras, no cuentes conmigo-_

_-Pero es necesario, Marceline-_

_-Sí, igual que es necesario casarme con él- dije señalando a Marshall._

_-En realidad…hay más que eso- dijo el padre de Marshall, enojada incluso con él me volteé y le encaré también, molesta._

_-Oh vamos, ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber?- pregunté._

_-Resulta que no eres una simple vampira…- contestó su padre- Tu padre es…el Rey de los Vampiros-_

_Volví a ampliar los ojos, pero luego reí sin gracia._

_-No jueguen…- dije, sin aire- Mi papá no puede ser el Rey de los Vampiros, porque entonces a yo sería…-_

_-Exacto- dijo mi padre- Tú eres la Princesa de los Vampiros-_

_De repente sentí como todo el suelo se me movía y me mareé ¿Qué yo era quién? _

_De un segundo a otro sentí como Marshall me sostenía, como si fuera a caerme oa perdes la conciencia, supe entonces que quedarme de pie había sido una mala idea._

_-¡Wow! Mejor siéntate antes de que te desmayes- me dijo, mientras me guiaba al sillón, sin embargo yo no podía dejar de mirar a papá como si fuera un completo extraño._

_-No…no puede ser…- dije, entonces puse mis codos en mis rodillas y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos. Era oficial, estaba a punto de enloquecer._

_-Si, hija.- oí como papá decía- No quería decírtelo así, la mayoría de los vampiros como ustedes toman la decisión y se transforman a los veintiuno, pero esta vez no se va a poder hacerlo así- dijo papá._

_-¿Por qué no?- solté, y lo miré._

_-Porque ya se viene la guerra y además hay una profecía, que dice que después de esta guerra quedará una Reina de los Vampiros- explicó papá_

_-¿Y crees que soy yo?- pregunté, sin creerlo._

_-Pues no ha nacido otra vampiresa en la familia, y si vas a llegar al trono debes hacerlo bien, por eso, como la tradición te lo pide, debes casarte con Marshall Lee-_

_Me rasqué la nuca y lo miré de nuevo, esta vez casi suplicándole_

_-Dime la verdad, papá, ¿Qué somos Marshall y yo?- pregunté. Papá suspiró y me miró, luego lo vio a él y luego bajo la cabeza apenado._

_-Es tu primo, porque el conde y yo somos hermanos- dijo._

_Me abrumó la realidad de sus palabras y volteé a ver al chico que se hallaba a mi lado. No me miraba, evitaba mis ojos a toda costa. Más que sorprendida, asustada y preocupada, estaba confundida._

_-Pero…si Marshall y yo somos primos… ¿Por qué debemos casarnos?- pregunté, de nuevo._

_-Porque esa es la tradición en los vampiros. Una vez que te cases con él y que pase la guerra serás la Reina de los Vampiros más joven, eso es lo que dicta la profecía. Casar a dos "vampiros dormidos" es lo que se debe hacer, incluso si eligen no serlo- explicó papá._

_-¿Por qué ahora?- pregunté._

_-Ya te lo dije Marceline, porque se viene una guerra, y los vampiros, como todas las criaturas de Ooo deberán pelear por lo que es de ellos. Seamos sinceros, los que caerán son los humanos. No tienen nada salvo su valor, y que se lo queden ellos- dijo mi papá, sonando frió e indiferente._

_Un miedo como pocos me invadió, y mecánicamente volteé a ver a mamá._

_-Entonces, eso significa que mamá…-_

_Supo lo que estaba pensando, porque me sonrió con tristeza y se encogió de hombros. La idea hizo que me estremeciera, que fuera peor que todo. Incluso de ser de un día para otro la Princesa y Futura Reina de los Vampiros. Si la raza humana iba a desaparecer, que era lo que mis padres y todos estaban diciendo por eso debía hacerme vampiro, igual que Marshall…pero yo quería más a los humanos. A mamá, a Katherine, mis amigos, Jake…y Finn._

_-No, no, no, no, no, no, no…- dije frenéticamente ante la idea de perder a mamá y a todos los demás…y a Finn.- No, no voy a permitirlo ¡Yo no pelearé del lado contrario!-_

_-¡Tendrás que hacerlo y se acabó!- soltó mi padre a hora molesto. Me levanté enojada del sofá y el me copió._

_-¡No puedes negar lo que eres!-_

_-No…tienes razón ¡Eso es lo que todos ustedes quieren que sea!- increpé- ¡Toda la vida me has dicho que hacer y que no hacer! ¡Estoy harta de eso! ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste cuando arreglaste el compromiso, y da gracias a Dios que este tipo no es tan insoportable como pensé!-_

_-¡Cálmate, Marceline!- me gritó papá._

_-¡Ni me pidas eso!- grité, furiosa- ¡Todo el tiempo trató de complacerte a ti y a mamá! ¡Pero ya no será así! ¡Y grábatelo bien de una vez: YO NO VOY A COLABORAR EN LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS HUMANOS, NO ME VOLVERÉ REINA Y NO ME VOLVERÉ VAMPIRO!-_

_Entonces salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto._

_-¡Marceline!- oí que Marshall me trataba de detener, pero lo ignoré, lo hice con todos y me encerré en mi habitación con llave y todo._

_No estoy segura de por que papá o mamá me ocultaron durante todo este tiempo lo que en realidad era. Fácilmente puedo llegar a ignorarlo, pero el color de los ojos de papá y el conde son más que vívidos._

_No seré la Reina de los Vampiros y no pienso transformarme en uno, pero le creo a papá sobre los vampiros y la tradición de casarse con su propia familia, en el caso de Marshall y el mío…porque eso solo lo hacen…los monstros. Pero de una cosa si estoy segura, la guerra no es juego y los humanos caerán primero, sobre todo los pobres._

_Mañana le diré todo a Finn y a Jake, debo advertirles y a todos los humanos que pueda. La guerra se acerca, y sin importar que piense él de mí después de que sepa quien soy…debo decirle porque lo amo y por su seguridad._

_Desobedeceré a papá ya todos, pero sé que Marshall también esta desacuerdo, porque esa tal Fionna también es humana del todo. Estoy un poco enojada con él por no decirme nada, pero debemos unirnos contra algo más allá de nuestro matrimonio. _

_Mañana le diré sin importar nada Marshall Lee y también iré al cultivo de calabazas. Eso sin duda." _

Cuando Finn y Jake terminaron de leer ese día, estaban boquiabiertos.

-No…no puede ser- murmuró Finn.

-No sabía que Marceline no quería ser la Reina de los Vampiros al principio- dijo Jake.

-Oye Jake, ¿Se refiere a la Guerra de los Champiñones?- preguntó Finn.

-Eso creo, y a como lo veo tiene cierto sentido…lo que no me acuerdo es si los vampiros terminaron por luchar del lado de los humanos- dijo Jake, rascándose la nuca.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué hay de mí? Si los humanos desaparecieron antes de que yo naciera- dijo Finn, confundido.

-Aun no lo sé, y ya me hice más bolas con eso de que nuestros nombres están en este cuaderno- respondió Jake, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Finn se detuvo a pensar. Cierto, ya había oído algo acerca de que los humanos desaparecieron después de la Guerra de los Champiñones, pero jamás pensó que fuera cerca de 1900, y menos tantos años antes de él.

Ya no vería más a Marceline solo como La Reina Vampiro, no, ya tendría la visión más profunda de ella.

No supo si sería bueno o malo, porque…su pasado en ese momento parecía tan confuso, incluso para él. No se imaginaba el dolor que le provocó a Marceline aquello.

Primero la terrible tensión contra sus padres, luego un compromiso acordado, aún sabiendo que alguien la amaba de verdad y ella a él (y vaya que era a él), luego recibir la noticia de perder a sus seres queridos, la confusión de moverse como lo que era o lo que era correcto. No sabía que opción había elegido, pero la que fuera…debió dolerle demasiado. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Marceline no era tan pretenciosa ni actuaba como la realeza. Porque toda su vida fue humilde, queriendo solo un poco de aventura y libertad…igual que él.

Sus respuestas estaban ahí. Así que de nuevo bajo su vista al diario y leyó con Jake:

"_7 de Diciembre, 1900…_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy le avisé a Finn lo que pasaba. Marshall me ayudó y accedió, parecía triste cuando accedió, pero me dijo que incluso él sabía que no era correcto, por eso y por el bien de su querida Fionna decidimos a hacerlo. Esa tal Fionna si que lo inspira, me gustaría conocerla algún día._

_Cuando le dije a Finn lo que era me abrazó, me dijo que era muy valiente y que me quería, bueno las cosas resultarían mejor para mí, pero debíamos avisarles a todos, y eso hicimos, con la ayuda de Jake, avisamos a todos los que pudimos._

_Finn y Marshall se conocieron, pensé que la reacción de ambos sería diferente al conocerse, pero esos dos terminaron por llevarse muy bien, así que tuvimos que avisar a todos los que pudimos, incluso Marshall quería avisar a Fionna, pero mis padres me buscaron como locos todo el día, igual a él y tuvimos que escondernos…"_

-¿Pero qué…?- soltaron los dos sorprendidos, al ver que la página estaba incompleta. Y era cierto, después de ese párrafo ya no había nada en esa hoja, salvo unas manchas rojas.

-¿Qué pasó?- soltó Finn sorprendido y dándole la vuelta a la hoja, pero no había nada más escrito ahí- ¿Por qué esta incompleta?-

-¿No hay nada más?- preguntó Jake sorprendido. Finn dio la vuelta a varias hojas más y casi a la mitad del diario de nuevo comenzaban los escritos:

_14 de abril, 1957…_

-¿¡Pero que es esto!- soltó Finn con vos chillona- ¡Esto ya no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!- dijo molesto y volviéndose a la pagina donde se habían quedado.

-¡Debe haber más Finn!- dijo Jake.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debe haber algo más! ¡Algo!- dijo Finn, moviendo el diario frenéticamente.

-No, no. No pierdas la cordura, viejo. Es por obvio que debe haber más- dijo Jake.

-¡Pero Jake! ¡Aquí no hay nada más que manchas de tinta roja!- soltó Finn, al borde de los nervios.

-Haber, déjame ver- dijo Jake tomando el diario de sus manos. Entonces le llegó un olor extraño de esa hoja. Se la pegó a su nariz y la olfateo con más fuerza, entonces abrió los ojos horrorizado.- Hermano, esto no es tinta-

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- preguntó Finn.

-Es sangre-

-_You now that i´m a crazy bitch…_- de repente se oyó una voz que tatareaba contenta desde afuera de la casa, pero ellos supieron quien era al instante.

Jake se estiró hasta la ventana y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Es Marceline!-

-¿Qué?- soltó Finn, asustado ahora. Metió la foto y cerró el diario de golpe.

-¡Rápido! Guarda el diario en lo que yo la distraigo- pidió Finn y corrió a la puerta, dejando su mochila en el suelo, pues esperaba un trabajo pesado.

-Si-

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Marceline, quien arrastraba en el suelo una caja con dificultad.

-Hola Marceline- saludó Finn, haciéndose el disimulado.

-Hola Finn- contestó jadeante.

-Se ve pesado ¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció Finn, aunque más que nada lo hacía por cubrir a Jake.

-Claro- respondió Marceline y Finn se agachó para ayudarla.

Mientras tanto, Jake estaba por guardar el diario, pero estaba indeciso. Le daba mala espina todo aquello y no sabía cuando volverían a tener la oportunidad de saber la verdad sobre el pasado de muchas cosas.

Atente a las consecuencias y lleno de valor, tomó la mochila de Finn del suelo y lo guardó ahí dentro.

-Sé que me lo agradecerás después- murmuró, cerrando la mochila y aventándola de nuevo al sofá.

De repente Marceline y Finn entraron, empujando aún la caja. Una vez adentro, los chicos se enderezaron algo cansados.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el paquete, Finn- agradeció Marceline.

-Fue un placer- dijo Finn, aun nervioso y viendo de reojo a Jake. Luego la vampira volteó a ver al perro.

-Oh, hola Jake ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Algo interesante en mi ausencia?-

-No, nada, nena - respondió Jake, igual de nervioso que Finn. Aunque si que la habían pasado fisgoneando cosas demasiado intimas

-Bueno chicos, deben tener hambre. Iré a prepararles algo de cenar- dijo Marceline, flotando hacia la cocina.

-¿Cenar?- repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si- dijo Marceline- Ya es de noche y no creo que hayan comido antes. Les preparare algo…-

-No, no, no- dijo Finn, fingiendo una sonrisa- No gracias, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, nosotros tenemos…cosas importantes que hacer-

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno….gracias por cuidar la casa y…lamento haberles gritado en la tarde, es que estaba muy molesta, pero luego pensé en que mi viejo amplificador estaba ya muy viejo y mejor les agradezco de que me hicieron comparar uno nuevo- dijo Marceline, con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, si…claro- respondió Jake, sobándose las patas frenéticamente.

Marceline los acompañó a la puerta y los despidió de nuevo.

-Bueno, gracias por todo- volvió a decir- Nos vemos luego-

-Si- respondieron los dos y comenzaron a andar.

De repente Marceline vio como Finn se detenía, lo miro algo dudosa, pero le sorprendió ver que regresaba de nuevo y que le saltaba, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Finn?- susurró sorprendida.

Pero el chico no la soltó, solo la siguió abrazando, sintiendo el poco calor que su cuerpo vampírico podía emanar. Marceline se sorprendió tanto que ni le correspondió, pero Finn no la culpo. Después de leer su diario debió ser algo muy remoto para ella revivir ese abrazo.

-Puedes contar con nosotros, Marceline- le susurró Finn al oído. Marceline se sorprendió un poco más y la hizo entrar en duda.

El muchacho se separó de ella y se escuchó a correr de nuevo, sintiendo su cuerpo como si acabara de recibir choques eléctricos.

-¡Nos vemos, Marceline!- le gritó ya estando alejado y agitando un brazo, pero dejando a una muy azorada y sorprendida Marceline, quien sentía su corazón latir aún a mil por hora.

-Hasta pronto, Finn…-

* * *

><p>-Awww…pero que picaron te pusiste hoy, hombre- dijo Jake coquetamente, mirando como Finn sacaba sus cosas de la mochila ya en el asa del árbol después de otro buen día de aventuras.<p>

-Oh, cállate- reprochó Finn- Lo hice porque después de leer todo lo duro que fue su vida me sentí mal por ella-

-¿No será que eso del _otro Finn_ también te picó muy fuertemente?- dijo Jake, pícaramente y ganándose unas mejillas rojas por parte del humano.

-Eres un tonto…- dijo Finn.

-Sí, si…lo que digas…- dijo el perro dándole el avionazo y acostándose boca arriba en la cama del muchacho…de repente un grito ahogado lo hizo reincorporarse- Hey ¿Ahora qué te pasa?-

-¿¡QUE HACE ESTO AQUÍ!- gritó Finn, sobresaltado y sosteniendo en sus manos el diario de Marceline, el cual debió haberse quedado en su casa, en su librero.

-Oh…yo lo metí- contesto Jake cínicamente.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡Marceline nos matará!- le gritó.

-Tranquilo, compadre- dijo Jake tratando de calmarlo.

-¿¡Tranquilizarme! ¡No me pidas eso, perro! ¡Debemos entregárselo a Marcy!- dijo Finn decisivo y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta, pero Jake se la bloqueó estirándose.

-Espera un momento, Finn. No seas necio y usa el cerebro un momento. Si se lo devuelves a Marceline sabrá que lo leímos y nos devorará como una araña a dos moscas-

-¡Pero esto es pasarse, Jake!- increpó Finn- No solo fisgoneamos algo que no debíamos, sino que también le robamos-

-Finn, no es una buena idea. Además nos está dando muchas pistas de lo que pasó con tu especie y con la de ella. Y no sabemos cómo terminó todo o como terminó su prometido ¡No sabemos nada! Y ahí amigo mío podría estar la pista con al cual empezar- dijo Jake.

Finn lo pensó un poco. No era correcto aquello, pero Jake tenía toda la razón, Ahí estaba el pasado de una de las personas que más quería, el pasado de Ooo y puede que incluso el suyo. Nunca supo nada de su familia, y hasta cierto punto no lo creía necesario, pues era feliz con Jake. Pero alguna vez había oído una frase muy cierta: Pera saber a dónde irás debes saber de dónde vienes.

Resignado nuevamente, caminó a su mochila y guardo el libro, la cerró y se la colgó.

-Y ahora ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Jake.

-Con la única persona que puede ayudarme- dijo Finn encaminándose de nuevo a la puerta, al ver que Jake de nuevo la desbloqueaba.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Jake.

-Con la Dulce Princesa- contestó, sabiendo de sobra que ella le podía ayudar. Abrió la puerta y luego miro a Jake- ¿Vienes?-

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí! Como podrán ver los problemas y la búsqueda de la verdad apenas han comenzado, a raíz de todo lo que dice en el diario de nuestra querida vampiresa. Y en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá algo que a mí me intriga mucho: la amistad-enemistad de Marcy y La Princesa Bubblegum, y por supuesto algunas respuestas serán resueltas. <strong>_

_**Y antes de irme les respondo a mis lectores, me da gusto que el número haya aumentado. Y si hay consejos, chistes o lo que sea no duden en ponerlos y de verdad perdonen por no responder, pero como dije al principio, gracias a todos, y en el siguiente capi prometo responderles a todos.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido y nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Chao :D**_


	5. Sucio secretito

_**¡Volví! Y muy contenta, algo enferma, pero nada que no se cure en un par de días.**_

_**Antes que nada, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de nuevo les digo que no podré responder individualmente, pero a todos les agradezco la gran inspiración que me brindan.**_

_**Como podemos ver Finn y Jake ya se han aventurado en la búsqueda de la verdad, y la primera parada será con la princesa Bubblegum pero también con la ayuda de las criaturas menos esperadas, pero también con más secretos...**_

_**¡Atención! Antes de comenzar debo decirles que vi una capitulo muuuuuuuuuuuuy interesante que se llama "Susana Salvaje", donde Finn y Jake descubren una tribu subterránea de seres parecidos a Finn, los cuales parecen humanos por tener gorritos de animales, como el de Finn y nuestro humano debe sacarlos a la luz poco a poco, iniciando con una de ellos: Susana. Ya al final del episodio, la mayoría de estos seres se quitan el gorro, dejando ver que se fusionaron con otras criaturas y que no son humanos…pero Susana no se lo quita, aquí la pregunta es ¿Susana es también humana? Me parece que hay otro capítulo donde sale esta chica, que se llama "Beautopia", pero no lo encontré, si alguien tiene información de esto se lo agradecería. Además también encontré algo que decía que La Princesa Bubblegum dice que tenía un abuelo llamado Gumboll ¿Será alguna relación con su contraparte en Fionna y Cake? Mmmmmm…¬_¬, no tengo idea. Como sea, esto es muy jugoso para mi Fic y espero que les sirva a otros escritores, principalmente a mi colega **__**Zalex Grajalex, chic ahí te lo dejo. Sin más que decir les dejó el quinto capi calientito como pan mexicano jeje :D**_

_**¡Adelante y Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sucio secretito.<strong>

_Los amigos son como las estrellas. No las vez siempre, pero igual sabes que están ahí para ti._

_-Tanya Hurley._

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!- llamaba Finn algo desesperado, tocando su portón.

-Hey hermano, cálmate. Ya es tarde, tal vez ya se fue a dormir. Deberíamos venir mañana…- comenzó a decir Jake, intentado hacerlo pensar un poco más, pero Finn se volteó hacia él casi echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡Tengo que verla ya!- replicó, y volvió a tocar- ¡Princesa!-

De repente, del lado de la habitación, se escucharon unos pasos y más tarde el cerrojo de la puerta, Finn se apartó y al poco rato se asomó la princesa con su cómoda pijama rosa. Se sorprendió de verlos, pues ya era algo tarde.

-¡Oh! Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa, pero aún sorprendida.

-Princesa…- comenzó a decir Finn, pero al instante la sonrisa de la princesa se borró. Cuando Finn hablaba en ese tono era porque las cosas estaban serias o de nuevo le iba a decir algo sobre lo que podía haber entre ellos. -…Necesitamos de tu ayuda-

…

Al poco rato ya se encontraban en la lujosa sala de la princesa, tomando chocolate caliente, pues cuando los vio algo agitados y fríos por la noche, esta no dudó de que algo hubiera pasado como para poner así de…histéricos a ambos.

Ni Finn y Jake comenzaron con la confianza de decirle lo que pasó en la casa de Marceline después del incidente de su amplificador, ni de la foto, ni de Marshall Lee, los vampiros ni nada. Así que el joven humano comenzó con una pregunta más simple y general: ¿Qué había ocurrido en la Guerra de los Champiñones?

-Y ¿Desde cuándo están tan interesados en saber lo que pasó en esa guerra?- preguntó la princesa, tomando asiento delante de ellos.

-Oh…tú sabes…curiosidad. Es que de repente a Jake y a mí se nos pegó lo cultos jeje. Y viniendo de alguien como tú, pues…nos da interés- respondió Finn nervioso y mintiendo. La princesa enarcó una ceja.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, no muy convencida.

-Sí, es que…uno debe saber que fue del lugar donde ahora viven- mintió ahora Jake.

La princesa los miró no muy convencida, pues sus falsas sonrisas no daban para mucho, pero siempre estaba de humor para un poco de historia.

-De acuerdo- suspiró y comenzó- _Fue hace ciento cincuenta años, la guerra dio inicio en el año 1900…_- Jake y Finn se miraron. Era el mismo año en el que el diario de Marcy fue escrito.- _Comenzó con una disputa entre humanos y las criaturas de Ooo por unos hongos mágicos que crearían una gran tecnología_.

"_Los humanos encontraron esos hongos, en una cueva muy al sur de Ooo. Pero no sabían si podían ser benéficos para todos, así que no les dijeron nada a las criaturas de Ooo, pero estas no tardaron en enterarse, para entonces, los humanos ya estaban creando distintas clases de tecnología que aún vemos en nuestros tiempos. Las criaturas pidieron una explicación, y los humanos tomaron como excusa la seguridad de Ooo…pero pronto esta se les desvaneció cuando empezar a aplicar la función de los hongos a las criaturas de Ooo…como las ratas de un laboratorio."_

"_Las criaturas, destruidas por los resultados terribles que a veces se ocasionaban, pidieron que los hongos fueran destruidos u ocultados, con el fin de no dañar más a las criaturas de Ooo, pero lo humanos no accedieron, y por ello comenzó una gran disputa."_

"_Una noche, sin avisar a los humanos, varias criaturas de Ooo se juntaron para destruir esos hongos, pero estos eran irrompibles, por lo que solo los escondieron en Dios sabe dónde. Cuando los humanos se enteraron se enojaron muchísimo, y obligaron a las criaturas a decirles dónde los habían escondido, pero las criaturas nunca lo dijeron. Entonces comenzaron a torturarse unos a otros…iniciando ya como tal una guerra"_

"_Niños, mujeres, hombres, incluso viejos, lucharon en esa guerra, al igual que todas las criaturas mágicas de Ooo…pero como era de suponerse, los humanos perdieron la batalla. No por su desventaja de poder, sino por algo peor."_

"_Resulta que como los seres mágicos no sabían muy bien cómo funcionaban, ascondieron los hongos en un lugar donde hicieron una extraña reacción, creándose una bomba nuclear, pero, los hongos solo lastimaban a los seres mágicos mediante la tecnología de los humanos, pero no de manera natural, sin embargo, la reacción de los hongos como bomba desató una toxina que terminó por extinguir a los humanos durante la guerra, por ello ya no tuvieron más que hacer."_

"_Hubieron muchos cambios en Ooo, porque aunque no mataron a las criaturas, hubo mezclas que hicieron lo que somos ahora, pero donde si ya no hubo remedio, fue con los humanos."_

"_Sin embargo tuvieron la ayuda de la mitad de una especie, que aunque era conocida, pero secreta en cuanto a la interacción con los humanos los ayudaron, pero, las cosas terminaron también mal para ellos"._

-¿Qué especie fue?- preguntó Finn, interrumpiendo el relato. La Princesa lo miró con tristeza.

-_Los vampiros-_ respondió. Al instante los ojos de Finn y Jake se abrieron de sorpresa. Esa parte no la contó el diario de Marceline.-_ La mitad de los vampiros tampoco estaban de acuerdo con la necedad de los humanos, pero estaban consientes de que la guerra no sería una solución buena ni apropiada, y menos con la desventaja de los humanos. Además, como era una de las especies más cercana a la de los humanos, se crearon lazos entre ellos que hicieron que en efecto, los inspiraran a luchar a su lado._

"_Otros vampiros, en cambio, lucharon como se los pedía la especie, y lucharon en contra de los humanos. Me parece que Marceline estuvo en esa guerra, y ahí obtuvo su corona."_

_-_¿De verdad?- preguntó Finn, exaltado.

-Sí, eso fue lo que la hizo convertirse como tal en la Reina de los Vampiros- explicó la princesa.

-Oye, espera- pidió Finn- ¿Marcy ya era un vampiro cuando pasó la guerra?-

-Si-

-¿Y cuándo fue convertida? ¿O cómo se volvió reina tan de repente?- preguntó Finn.

-Uh…se supone que no debo hablar de ello- dijo la princesa, entonces se levantó y les dio la espalda.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- reprochó Finn- ¿Tú sabes que sucedió?-

-Finn, cálmate…- dijo Jake, tirando de la camisa de su amigo, pero el humano se hizo el sordo.

-Dime, porque realmente necesito saber- dijo Finn, esta vez casi suplicando. La princesa dio un suspiro y se volteó de nuevo hacia ellos. Estaba triste, y se le podía leer en la mirada e incluso en esa línea torcida de sus labios.

-Sí, sé que pasó con Marceline, sin embargo…no soy la persona para decírtelo. Lo siento, Finn, pero esto es algo en lo que de verdad no te puedo ayudar-

-¿Por qué?- volvió a decir el humano- Pero si tú y Marceline no se pueden ver ni en pintura, ella jamás sospecharía de ti-

-Te equivocas- soltó la princesa a la defensiva- Que nos odiemos ahora no significa que deba decírtelo, aunque claro que si lo sé, y no quiero hablar de ello-

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar de nuevo Finn.

-Espera- pidió Jake, interrumpiéndolo – Creo que ya se lo que pasa. Tú y Marcy eran amigas- proclamó Jake. Finn volteó a ver a la princesa con las pupilas dilatadas y con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?- soltó, sorprendido.

-No, no, no. Eso no es verdad- rió la princesa nerviosamente.

-¡Claro que sí! Es más, tengo una prueba- dijo Jake, y corrió hacia la habitación contigua. Finn y la princesa miraron confundidos el arco por donde el perro desapareció, pero luego volvió a entrar con una blusa color negro con algunos detalles extravagantes, pero que Finn ya había visto antes. Los ojos de La princesa se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¡Aquí está!- dijo triunfante- Esta cosa te la regaló Marceline, ustedes dos lo dijeron cuando derrotamos a El Señor de las Puertas _(N. de la A.: Jake hace referencia al capítulo "What was missing?") _Incluso dijiste que significaba mucho para ti y que la usabas como pijama-

-¡No no es cierto!- soltó la princesa, esta vez con las mejillas rojas- ¡A mí esa cosa no me importa en lo absoluto! ¿Ves? Ni siquiera la uso- mintió, señalando el camisón rosa que llevaba puesto.

-Bueno- dijo Jake sonriendo maliciosamente- Entonces supongo que no te importa si la lanzó al suelo y bailo una danza sexy sobre ella.-

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de horror.

Tras decir aquello, Jake la arrojó al suelo u comenzó a pisarla mientras movía "sensualmente sus caderas".

-"Oh si, baby…"- comenzó a cantar según él, mientras estaba en su momento "erótico".

Finn veía algo asqueado, pero curioso de lo que Jake quería demostrar, y la princesa se contenía con todo al ver su casa más preciada siendo pisoteada por ese perro parlanchín, del cual su baile era perturbador…no lo soportó mucho tiempo.

-¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS PATAS DE MI CAMISA DE ROCK!- gritó la princesa.

Después de unos segundos soltó un gruñido y empujó a Jake al suelo, mientras alzaba su blusa rápidamente del suelo y la sacudía frenéticamente.

-Auch…- se quejó el perro mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero luego sonrió victorioso al ver que su plan había dado resultado. Finn rió al ver la expresión enloquecedora de la princesa y a Jake adolorido aún.

-Jeje, te dio en el blanco, Bro. – dijo Finn, sonriente.

-Al contrario- respondió Jake- Yo le di al blanco a ella-

La princesa los miró avergonzada, pero aunque ella fuera la más lista de todas las criaturas de Ooo, los muchachos no eran tontos y mentir ya no era una opción. Suspiró resignada y se dirigió al sofá de nuevo, invitando a los otros a hacer lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, lo admito- dijo rendida- Esta cosa si me gusta mucho- dijo, levantando la camisa y doblándola en su regazo- Me la regaló Marceline…cuando éramos amigas, tenías razón Jake-

-Lo sabía- dijo Jake, convencido y chocando un puño contra su palma.

-¿En serio tu y Marceline eran amigas?- preguntó Finn, algo incrédulo.

-Si- respondió la joven- Fue hace pocos años.

_"Resulta que nos hicimos amigas, porque como reina de todo lo…mmmm…paranormal, tenía audiencias y conoció a mis padres y por ende, me conoció a mí. Cómo ella tenía dieciséis desde que se volvió vampiro me vio crecer únicamente a mí, y cuando llegué a esa edad nos volvimos inseparables. Como dos amigas adolescentes. "_

_"Pero como futura heredera a este reino, no podía dejar mis actividades reales, y poco a poco comencé a tener menos tiempo para estar con ella. Pensé que estaría igual de ocupada que yo, pero como en su reino de por sí hay más calma, pues…creo que tenía mucho tiempo libre."_

_"Poco después tuvimos una pelea terrible por esa misma razón, también se sentía mal porque mis padres siempre estaban contentos con lo que yo hacía…pero al parecer no los de ella."_

-Créeme- dijo Finn, interrumpiéndola y con la mirada seria- Sus padres no estaban nada contentos con lo que hacía-

-Lo sé- suspiró la princesa- Y yo ya lo sabía. Pero aún así le dije cosas que no debía-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Jake, curioso. Bonnibel lo miró con tristeza.

-Le dije que…que al menos yo si había hecho lo correcto- contestó la princesa. Finn amplió un poco los ojos y se sorprendió de que realmente la Princesa le diera en el filo- Me siento tan mal cuando le dije eso, porque después de que le escupí eso en la cara las lágrimas se le desbordaron y yo nunca había visto a Marcy llorar. Traté de disculparme, pero Marceline me gritó en la cara: "¡Se acabó loca-psicópata!" (N. de la A.: Aquí hago también un enlace al capítulo: "Memory of a Memory", y luego se marchó. Desde entonces nos llevamos mal. Pero todo fue mi culpa, si no le hubiese dicho eso, tal vez las cosas se pudieron haber compuesto poco a poco-

-No fue tu culpa.- la calmó Finn- Si no hubiese pasado tanto cuando era humana, tal vez aquello no le hubiese importado mucho. Estoy seguro de que si hablan bien, tal vez se puedan arreglar las cosas-

-Gracias, Finn- dijo la princesa, esta vez más calmada y con una ligera sonrisa. Esa era una de las cualidades de Finn, hacer sentir mejor a las personas…pero aquello la llevó a una pregunta- Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que Marceline no fue feliz cuando era humana?-

Los dos chicos se tensaron. Habían olvidado por completo tener cuidado con lo que hablaban acerca de eso…pero mentir tampoco era una opción. La Dulce Princesa conocía a Marceline, ella se los había dicho al no querer revelar el secreto de una gran amiga del pasado, eso era fidelidad, pero era lista, y mentir tampoco les serviría de nada. Además, ellos también eran grandes amigos. Finn suspiró y comenzó por sacar el diario de su mochila.

-Escucha, resulta que sin querer rompimos el amplificador de Marceline y ella salió por uno nuevo, y para que no nos matara le dijimos que cuidaríamos de su casa y de su bajo, pero sin querer hice vibrar el librero y cayó esto al suelo- dijo señalando el cuaderno- Salió una foto de donde salía Marceline cuando era humana, nos picó la curiosidad y lo comenzamos a leer, pero luego venían tantas cosas que decidimos seguir leyendo, pero no está completo y se salta de 1900 a 1957- explicó Finn, nervioso- No le digas nada a Marceline- pidió.

-¿Hurtaron el diario de La Reina de los Vampiros?- soltó la princesa, incrédula.

-¡Fue este torpe!- exclamó Finn, señalando a Jake- ¡Jake lo robó! Pero si se lo devolvemos a Marcy sabrá que lo robamos y nos comerá vivos-

-Si viven para contarlo, yo seré quien los maté- dijo la princesa, algo molesta.

-Perdónanos- suplicó Jake.

-Sí, eso díselo a Marceline- dijo la joven, mientras tomaba el diario entre sus manos y lo observaba por fuera.

-¿Le dirás a Marcy?- preguntó Finn, preocupado.

-No lo haré. Ella se dará cuanta tarde o temprano- dijo la princesa, dándoles el diario de vuelta.

-Queríamos preguntarte lo de la guerra porque Marceline menciona que estuvo enamorada de un humano…que tal vez tenga que ver conmigo y Jake, ya que tienen nuestros nombres- explicó Finn.

-Mira Finn, Marceline me dijo todo de ella. Me dijo que no fue feliz como humana y lo que tuvo que hacer en la Guerra de los Champiñones- dijo la princesa.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó?-

-Sí, te lo estoy diciendo, tontito. Los del inframundo se dividieron en dos durante la guerra, los de la parte humana fueron dirigidos por la Princesa de los Vampiros, o sea por Marceline en ese entonces, porque aunque los humanos cayeron los de su lado no lo hicieron por el poder que ejerció Marceline- soltó, algo frustrada de que no entendieran algo que ella sí que lo hacía.

Jake y Finn se miraron. Leyeron en el diario de Marceline que ella no estaba conforme, pero jamás al extremo de llevarla a la guerra contra los de su especie.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Finn, sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, es lo que pasó. La mitad de los de su especie se fueron con ella y la otra con su padre, pero Marceline adquirió el trono porque fue la única que pudo abrir la Nocheosfera y mandar a todos los que lucharon en contra de los humanos- explicó ella. Al ver las caras de Finn y Jake supo que había abierto la boca de más. – Oh, Oh. No debí decirles esto. ¡Yo y mi gran boca!-

-¿Sabes que le paso al tal…- Finn buscó en la hojas del diario-…Marshall Lee?-

-Bueno, Marceline me lo presentó cuando éramos amigas, pero casi no lo conozco, solo sé que vive a las afueras de Ooo, en el reino de AAA.- explicó Bonnibel.

-¿Reino de AAA?- preguntó Finn, extrañado. Entonces Jake tronó los dedos y se le prendió el foco.

-¡Ya sé de donde escuchamos el nombre del Tal Marshall Lee y Fionna!- exclamó Jake.- ¡En el fanfiction del Rey Helado!-

Finn abrió los ojos de golpe. Recordaba esa historia cuando estuvo en el bloque de hielo y que ese tipo lo obligó a escuchar, pero si era solo una historia inventada por ese loco ¿Por qué Marceline afirmaba en el diario que eran reales y por qué La Dulce Princesa lo conocía?

No hizo falta mirar a Jake, pues de un momento a otro Finn tomó su mochila, metió de nuevo el diario y salió corriendo junto con su perro.

-Finn ¿A dónde vas?- gritó la princesa, mientras los veía correr.

-¡Vamos a buscar más respuestas, de todas maneras gracias por la información!- respondió Finn sin dejar de correr y dirigiéndose a la puerta-¡Nos vemos luego!-

* * *

><p>-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡QUE QUIEREN DE MÍ!- gritó el Rey Helado.<p>

Cuando llegaron al Reino Helado no perdieron tiempo, entraron con todo a la alcoba del viejo rey, quien simplemente se estaba durmiendo, pero los nervios de ambos hermanos estaban al límite, por lo que Finn entró violentamente y se montó en él, inmovilizándolo y tomándolo por el cuello de la pijama.

-¡DIME LO QUE SABES!- gritó Finn, sacudiéndolo.

-¡Espera! Yo creo que es mejor que le hagamos la pregunta- dijo Jake, aunque no dejaba de darle gracias lo que estaba viendo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Finn mirando a su hermano y luego mirándolo a él- DIME, EN AL HISTORIA QUE ME CONTASTE AQUELLA VEZ ¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE EL NOMBRE DE MARSHALL LEE Y FIONNA!-

-¿¡Pues de donde más! ¡De mi mente niño loco!- contestó el Rey.

-¡No me quieras ver la cara! ¡Dime o te arrancó con mi espada la estúpida cabeza!-

Y así pasó del cuello de su camisa su verdadero cuello, estrangulándolo frenéticamente.

-¡Dime, dime, dime!-

-¡Espera Finn!- lo calmó su amigo- Lo vas a matar antes de que nos diga-

Jake le agarró las manos y luego encaró al Rey.

-De acuerdo, vejete, tú nos contaste una historia una vez, un fanfiction. Todos los nombres ¿De dónde los sacaste? Dinos de una vez y no te haremos daño- dijo Jake.

El Rey tosió un par de veces por ser casi ahorcado por Finn y se enderezó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo confieso. No fue totalmente inventada mi historia, me inspiré de lo que pasa en un país muy vecino al nuestro- explicó el Rey Helado.

-¿Qué país?- preguntó Finn, impaciente.

-Del reino de AAA, por supuesto- respondió. Nuevamente Jake y Finn se sorprendieron muchísimo.

-¿Sabes de alguien que pueda ayudarnos?- pregunto Jake.

-¿Y por qué habría de ayudarles diciéndoles quien puede ayudarle a ustedes?- preguntó el Rey, con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces Finn se le montó encima de nuevo, gruñéndole como un perro rabioso e intimidando al Rey Helado.

-¡Dinos!- gruño.

-Bien, bien…-suplicó el anciano- Sé de alguien que está en Ooo de vacaciones. Si quieren puedo darles la dirección de donde se hospeda-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Jake y Finn se pusieron en marcha a donde el Rey Helado les había indicado. No confiaban mucho en ese anciano, pero era la única pista que tenían. Pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron mucho, porque ya habían estado ahí antes.<p>

Si no mal se equivocaban esa era la casa del ex –novio de Marceline. El patán que vendió su posesión más preciada y que los engaño para destruir el recuerdo de su ruptura, si, era la casa de Ash.

-¿Seguro que esta es la dirección, Jake?- preguntó Finn, asomándose al papel con las indicaciones que les había dado el Rey Helado.

-Según parece- respondió Jake.

-Pero si esta es la casa de Ash- dijo Finn, mirando la propiedad.

-Bueno, no tenemos otra pista. Mejor démosle duró, hermano- dijo Jake, sonando motivador.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¡A darle!- dijo Finn en el mismo tono, y luego se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

No tenían miedo de encontrarse con ese rival que se habían hecho, bastaba con patearlo en la entrepierna, tal y como lo había hecho Marceline. Ese recuerdo aún les causaba risa.

Tocaron la puerta son dejarse intimidar. Al instante se escuchó algo de ruido, luego se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta y más tarde como salía Ash, quien al verlos se sorprendió un poco, pero luego los miró con rencor.

-¿Y ustedes que quieren?- preguntó con frialdad, pero a los chicos también les molestó toparse con él de nuevo.

-No has cambiado nada, patán…-dijo Finn sonriendo de medio lado, y Jake soltó una risita burlona.

-¡Miren tarados, será mejor que se vayan a la!...- comenzó a decir Ash.

-¡Hey, Ash! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?- de repente se oyó una voz masculina, más refréscate y tranquila.

-¡Son los idiotas que hicieron que Marceline me dejara!- respondió Ash, hacia adentro de la casa.

Pronto se escucharon unas risas y como alguien se acercaba flotando.

-Por favor, aquello fue tu culpa y…-

Entonces el proveniente de esa voz se dejó ver por completo y Finn y Jake se sintieron deslumbrados por el muchacho más guapo que sus jóvenes ojos habían visto.

Era un muchacho con la piel como la de Ash o Marceline, su cabello era negro azabache que le llegaba hasta la frete, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y _Converse_ rojos, pero no tenía camisa, presumiendo su buen abdomen, pero lo que lo personificó mejor fueron sus colmillos sobresalientes en esa sonrisa despreocupada y las marcas de una mordedura en el cuello, igual que…Marceline. A decir verdad se parecía mucho a ella, solo que en hombre.

"Vampiro", pensó Finn.

El chico posó su mirada en ello y entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido. Como si parte de su pasado hubiera tocado la puerta (y vaya que había sido así). ¿Podía ser un reencuentro tal vez?

Pero la inocencia de Finn y los buenos recuerdos le hicieron sonreír.

-Perdonen a mi amigo- se disculpó por las groserías de Ash- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-

-Soy Finn, el humano y el es Jake, el perro. Venimos de las praderas- presentó Finn, después de admirar a ese chico, el cual parecía tener la misma edad que Marceline.

-Un gusto. Yo soy Marshall Lee-

* * *

><p>¡<em><strong>CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡Hasta aquí se quedó esto!<strong>_

_**Debo decir que definitivamente este será el clímax de la historia, ahora que ya han encontraron a nuestro querido Marshall la mayoría de las preguntas serán respondidas, pero también se vendrá una aventura muy grande. Y bueno, este capi es un regalo de mi para mí porque el 16 de abril es mi cumpleaños (¡Oh si! ¡Fiesta loca!), de ahí viene mi nombre de la pagina: "164"…16 (el día) 4 (el mes), creo que tú me preguntabas ¿**__**verdad **__**Tears To Call My Name**__**?**_

_**Perdónenme de nuevo pero tampoco por no poder responder a los comentarios, pero gracias a todos de nuevo, y ahora si espero que en el próximo capi pueda ya responder, lo prometo.**_

_**Y se acabaron mis vacaciones, por lo que ya no podré actualizar así de seguido, pero es casi seguro que cada semana, máximo dos, estaré publicando, no se preocupen y estaré trabajando en el sexto capítulo…el cual ya es uno de los últimos, pero les tengo una sorpresa al final, ustedes dejen todo en mis manos.**_

_**Pues espero que hayan disfrutado este capi y nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Bye :D**_


	6. Azul Celeste y Rojo Carmesí

**¡Hola Hola Hola! Volví y más inspirada que nunca. **

**Antes que nada, de nuevo graaaaaacias por sus comentarios y por la información que muchos de ustedes me dejaron, de verdad me ha servido mucho para valorar lo que voy a escribir y a ordenar más las ideas.**

**Buenos este capítulo está muy, muy….mmmm…digámosle ardiente… (No piensen mal). Sino que aquí se descubren la mayoría de las cosas, y con el ingreso de Marshall Lee al Fic…bueno, ni les cuento.**

**Mejor lean el sexto capítulo, el cual ha sido el que más me ha gustado escribir, pero el que tambien en más discordia me ha puesto.**

**¡Disfrútenlo! **

* * *

><p><strong>Azul celeste y Rojo Carmesí.<strong>

"_No dejaré de luchar por ese amor, lucharé hasta el final, no importa que todas las batallas las pierdan y vaya perdiendo partes de mi corazón, no importa que mis sentimientos se marchiten, lucharé por ese amor hasta el final."_

-Anónimo.

-¿¡QUEEEEEÉE!- soltaron Finn y Jake al unísono cuando el chico se presentó, y casi se caen de espaldas.

Marshall amplio un poco los ojos cuando los chicos soltaron esto, y le extraño ver unas miradas llenas de sorpresa, miedo y admiración.

A Finn le costaba trabajo creer que alguien como Marceline fuera capaz de…dejar a ese chico por él. Le dio un escalofrío en la columna. No tenía oportunidad contra Marshall, él era el muchacho más apuesto y genial que había visto y solo bastaron dos minutos para mirarlo para que pensara _"¡Por Dios, ese chico es genial"._

El Rey Helado lo describió bien, y el diario de Marcy ni se diga. Ese chico era el que hacía suspirar a cualquier chica, incluso tal vez a La Dulce Princesa. Pero decidió no enfocarse en ese tema. Si había encontrado a Marshall ahí no era coincidencia ni mucho menos, eso era lo que a él le gustaba llamar "destino". Tenía toda una fuente de información ahí, bastaba para él. Era tiempo de escuchar el testimonio de Marshall Lee.

-¿¡De…de verdad tú eres Marshall Lee!- preguntó Jake, boquiabierto.

-Si- respondió el joven- ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?-

-Es a ti a quien buscábamos- contestó Finn, Marshall lo miró sin entender.

-¿A si? ¿Y por qué?-

-¿Eres el primo de Marceline?- preguntó Finn directamente, Jake lo volteó a ver algo sorprendido de la repentina pregunta de Finn y se preguntó si era una buena idea, ya que ese asunto era muy delicado.

-Sí, lo soy- respondió el vampiro sin comprender y su rostro cambió para ser algo preocupado- ¿Pasa algo?-

Finn estuvo tentado a decirle que no, que le quemaba en la sangre la duda del pasado de su especie y el pasado de Marceline…incluso el pasado de él, pero prefirió solo limitarse a contestar:

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda-

Marshall lo miró aún sin comprender, pero notó cierta desesperación en la voz desafinada de Finn.

-Um…claro, lo haré- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Comienza en decirnos qué haces en casa de este idiota- dijo Jake, señalando a Ash, quien al instante le gruñó.

-Oh, pues…he estado de vacaciones y mi querido amigo Ash me ofreció alojamiento por unos días, y….-

-¿Sabes qué?- interrumpió Ash- No me importa que tenga a una sanguijuela como tú atada a mi casa, pero no soportaré a estos dos, así que si van a hablar de asuntos que a mí ni me interesan ¡lárguense a otro lado!- soltó Ash, molesto.

Después de correrlos y de que Finn antes de irse le dio otra patada a Ash en la entrepierna junto con Jake, se dirigieron al único lugar completamente seguro de que Marceline no apareciera de repente: El Dulce Reino.

Podía sonar raro, pero La Dulce Princesa los recibió como si nada y hasta con hospitalidad y admiración hacia el vampiro. Finn no la culpaba. Marshall tuvo que ponerse una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros algo desabrochada, dándole un toque sensual a su abdomen. Era el típico chico malo que haría enloquecer a cualquier chica, y como lo predijo; incluso a Bonnibel.

Contenta de que tuviera a sus amigos sanos y salvos después de desaparecer tan tarde la noche anterior y de recibir a un muy guapo invitado, les dio de nuevo chocolate caliente, Finn y Jake lo aceptaron gustosos, pero Marshall tuvo que rechazarlo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada?- pregunto la princesa, algo insistente.

-No, gracias_, Cara de chicle_- respondió Marshall sentado en el sillón muy cómodamente de la sala en donde Finn y Jake habían estado la noche anterior.

A Finn le sorprendía que Bonnibel no se defendiera como otras veces lo hacía. Con Marceline había discusiones después de que La Reina de los Vampiros le decía algún apodo, pero ese chico debía ser realmente seductor para el ojo femenino. Lo suficiente como para poner a sus pies a la Dulce Princesa, pero él simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo, pues no hacía más que soltar comentarios sarcásticos my algunas notas de burla para el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Y ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó Marshall, ya instalado y viendo como la Princesa se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, es que es el único lugar al que Marceline no vendría si no se lo pidiera (_ la A: ¡Ojo! Esto que Finn menciona lo saqué del capítulo "Ven conmigo", en donde Marcy tiene que ir a la fuerza al Dulce Reino para ayudar a Finn)- _contestó el humano.

-Bueno, sí que debe ser algo importante acerca de Marceline como para que no quisieran que ella oyera, Todo esto parece un complot en su contra- dijo Marshall divertido- Bueno, díganme ¿Qué quieren?-

Finn y Jake se miraron, dudando por un segundo si decirle o no, pero cuando ambos le asintieron al otro supieron que no había marcha atrás, pero tal y como habían pensado antes: una gran y enorme fuente de información estaba sentada enfrente de ellos. Finn suspiró y tomó su mochila, buscando el diario.

-Veras,- comenzó Finn, aun buscando el libro- , ayer Marceline nos pidió que cuidáramos su casa porque sin querer le hicimos romper su amplificador. Mientras ella iba por uno nuevo nosotros nos quedamos ahí, sin querer tiré esto- dijo, dejando ver el diario. Bonnibel solo bajó la cabeza aun apenada de que sus amigos le robaran a Marceline y Marshall amplió los ojos. Le robaron el diario a La Reina de los Vampiros, eso era valor.- Y sin querer tiré esto-

El humano le tendió el diario y Marshall lo tomó. Lo abrió como si no le importara que Marceline pudiera matarlo y comenzó a hojear las páginas, sintiendo una gran tristeza y nostalgia de cuando la sangre aun corría por sus venas. Soltó un suspiro cuando tomó la foto metida entre las hojas de Marceline, y admiró después de tantos años su belleza humana…y lo que más captaba la atención: sus ojos azul celeste.

-Leímos gran parte del diario- confesó Finn algo apenado, y Finn desvió la mirada igual- Sentimos una gran confusión de cómo paso todo esto, sobre todo porque se mencionan nuestros nombres ahí y…-

-Finn y Jake ¿me equivoco?- dijo Marshall enarcando una ceja y volteando a mirar fijamente a los dos hermanos, quienes quedaron deslumbrados por la sonrisa apacible del vampiro.- Eres tal y como recuerdo, pero en ese entonces eras más grande y alto-

Finn frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó y Jake le secundo para mirarlo algo curioso. Marshall amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto saben?- preguntó el joven.

-No mucho- respondió Jake- Solo que los vampiros se dividieron por causa de la Guerra de los Champiñones, y que tú y Marceline fueron los que iniciaron esa línea. La que estaba del lado de los humanos y la que estaba del lado de las criaturas mágicas de Ooo-

-Muy listo, Jake- rió un poco Marshall- Pero aunque Marceline y yo estuvimos en la misma guerra, las cosas iniciaron y terminaron diferente para ambos-

-¿Quieres decir que…no estuvieron juntos en la guerra al final?- preguntó Finn.

-No- contestó Marshall- Marceline y yo peleamos por un mismo objetivo…pero perdimos a personas diferentes, y eso hizo que tomáramos rumbos distintos.

-No te entiendo- dijo Finn, sinceramente y con principios de jaqueca.

Marshall flotó hasta él y lo encaró muy de cerca, sorprendiendo un poco al humano, al perro y a la princesa.

-Definitivamente eres el mismo- dijo Marshall, intentando encontrar alguna diferencia entre el Finn que estaba ahí y el Finn de hace años.- Tienes los ojos muy, muy azules. Me recuerdas a Marceline…y a Fionna- Finn abrió los ojos sorprendidos. No pensó que sacaría a Fionna tan a la ligera, no después de lo que leyó en el diario de Marceline y toda la rebelión de hace tiempo…pero Marshall había dicho algo acerca de que perdieron personas para ellos… ¿Marshall perdió a Fionna? ¿Marceline lo perdió…a _é? _Marshall le dio la espalda y flotó, alejándose un poco de él. -¿Quieren que les cuente lo que pasó?- preguntó con cierta burla.

-¡Claro!- dijo Finn, casi gritando.

Marshall sonrió para sí mismo, de verdad que no había nada de cambios en ese chico. Marceline se lo dijo:

"_Finn es necio, pero valiente. Si muere y vuelve a renacer será el mismo, te lo aseguro."_

Se dio la vuelta, y se encaró con esos ojos azules que mostraban confusión, anhelo y curiosidad.

"_Permítanme iniciar con el 7 de Diciembre de 1990…_

_Ese día, Marceline me hecho todo un rollo del por qué le había ocultado de que éramos vampiros, estaba enojada, sin embargo decidió que seguiríamos siendo compañeros e nuestro crimen. En ese momento no solo debíamos hacer todo para evitar casarnos, sino que también deberíamos encontrar una manera de ganar ventaja en esa guerra lo más que se pudiera, sobre todo para salvar los vínculos que habíamos hecho con los humanos. Entre ellos estaban Finn y Fionna._

_Ese día avanzamos más de lo que nuestros jóvenes cuerpos humanos pudieron, y lo primero fue avisar a Finn y a Jake en el cultivo de calabazas. _

_Ese día me demostró algo ese chico:_

_Cuando Marceline le contó lo que éramos, pensé que reaccionaría con indiferencia, incluso miedo y que se alejaría de Marceline, no fue difícil saber que ella temía por lo mismo. Pero el corazón de ese chico y su perro eran tan grandes que le dijo que contará con ellos, y que pelearían para salvar lo que era suyo._

_Pronto el rumor se expandió por toda esa zona, y luego nos dio tiempo de avisar a dos más, donde se encontraban ocultos algunos vampiros._

_Marceline se anunció como la oficial reina de los vampiros, y convocó a muchos a pelear del lado de los humanos, la mayoría de los vampiros que se fueron con ella se debieron a que querían salvar esos vínculos, como nosotros….otros sin más nos dieron la espalda._

_Con la expansión de la noticia en esas zonas, bastó para que otras se enteraran y más números de vampiros y humanos se nos unieran, pero…no contábamos en que la rebelión causada por nosotros llegaría a oídos del Rey de los Vampiros._

_Ese día, desgraciadamente, ya no pude ver a Fionna, pero me inquietaba tanto que, incluso son el cielo cayéndose con la lluvia, salí por la noche para avisarle a Fionna…o eso pretendía. Me detuve en la puerta cuando oí una conversación en la sala, y me pegué a la pared para escuchar mejor._

_Mi padre y el padre de Marceline hablaban en susurros, pero pude escuchar lo suficiente._

_-No están dando en el blanco- oí que decía papá._

_- Lo sé, pero no puedo tomar esa solución ante ello. Ella es mi hija- oí que decía el señor Lee, con un poco de desesperación en su voz._

_-Sé que es tu hija. Igual Marshall es mi hijo, pero, tan solo en un día han logrado decirle a los humanos y estos se están preparando, por no decir que ahora La Princesa ya tiene a la mitad de nosotros con ella….y todo esto ¡en un día!- protestó mi padre._

_-¿¡Y qué sugieres que hagamos!- soltó el Señor Lee._

_-Debemos transformarla ya en vampiro- dijo mi papá. No sonó como una sugerencia, si no como un plan que era más que necesario._

_Se me heló el cuerpo. ¿Iban a morder a Marceline ya? ¿En que demonios estaban pensando?_

_Pues si que mi padre era despiadado. Con Marceline retorciéndose de dolor los últimos días y con la debilidad de los humanos sin ningún don…no nos beneficiaría en nada…incluso Marceline podría dar marcha atrás…eso era lo que querían._

_-¡ESO JAMÁS!- oí explotar al señor Lee._

_-¡No hay otra alternativa!- soltó papá- Si la transformamos en vampiro ya pensará las cosas con más claridad, se dará cuenta de que está de nuestro lado por el simple hecho de ser de nuestra especie ¡Entiéndelo!-_

_-No voy a transforma a mi hija- dijo el señor Lee, entre dientes.- No tengo corazón para ello ¡Y tú tampoco! ¡Imagínate transformar a Marshall en este momento!-_

_-¡Él está preparado!- reclamó mi padre- ¡Pero no va a ser transformado en estos momentos, no es su destino! ¡Tú bien lo sabes!-_

_-Si, pero yo tengo corazón como para quitarle el alma a mi hija- respondió su padre, algo triste._

_-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo mi padre- Yo lo haré por ti, si prometes que tú morderás a mi hijo-Yo amplié los ojos y me helé por completo. Sabía lo que mi padre le estaba pidiendo a él, y lo que él le estaba pidiendo a mi padre._

_-Yo tampoco tengo el corazón para infectar mi propia sangre-_

_-Y yo no voy a permitir que le hagan esto a Marceline- dije, saliendo de mi escondite._

_Tuve mucho valor para enfrentarme de cara a ellos, pero fue muy estúpido porque no pensé en que un humano como yo, en ese entonces, no podría contra dos de los vampiros más fuertes en Ooo._

_Mi padre y el padre de Marceline se levantaron de los sillones con cuidado, sorprendidos de mi valor y mi ceño fruncido, me miraron con miedo, como si me tratase de un oso que no debía captar sus movimientos para no ser devorados, pero era miedo de egoísmo. Sabían que yo no me quedaría callado, y tan pronto como le dijera a Marceline correríamos para evitar nuestro destino._

_-Marshall, tómatelo con calma- me dijo papá, extendiendo los brazos hacia mí, pero yo retrocedí._

_-No, no lo voy a permitir- negué con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de ellos, alerta a cualquier movimiento brusco._

_-Marshall, es por su bien- dijo el padre de Marceline. Miré de reojo una espada que estaba en una de las armaduras de adorno de la sala, mientras los ojos de ambos hombres se volvían más intensos._

_-No, me llevaré a Marceline…- dije, preparándome para hacer lo más loco de mi vida- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA CONVIERTAS!- le grité a papá, y tomé una de las mantas del sofá y se las aventé a la cara._

_Rápidamente, mientras se la quitaban, me abalancé sobre la espada y corrí escaleras arriba, Me llevaría a Marceline a jalones si era necesario, pero para salir necesitaba algo como arma para abrirme el paso. Me dio tiempo suficiente para correr algunos escalones arriba._

_-¡Detenlo!- oí que gritaba alguien, luego de eso un golpe chueco se oyó detrás de mí y algo me tomó del tobillo. Caí de cara a los escalones, pero me reincorporé y miré hacia atrás. Era el padre de Marceline quien me detenía y tiraba de mi tobillo para agarrarme más firmemente._

_-¡MUERDELA! ¡HAZLO AHORA!- le gritó a mi padre, este, no sé cómo llegó arriba tan pronto y sin que me diera cuenta, ya estaba en la cima de los escalones y el cuarto de Marceline estaba a cuatro metros._

_-¡NO!- grité, y recordé la espada que llevaba. Con ella me giré al padre de Marceline y le hice un corte en la mano que le hizo soltarme. Soltó un alarido y me paré tan rápido para correr de nuevo y detener a mi padre._

_Este ya estaba al pie de la puerta de Marceline, giró la perilla rápidamente y sin llamar o algo abrió violentamente la puerta. Llegué a tiempo para ver cómo Marceline se levantaba de su escritorio y detenía lo que estaba haciendo…creo que estaba escribiendo algo."_

-¿Te refieres al diario?- preguntó Finn, interrumpiéndolo.

-Supongo- dijo ó las hojas del la libreta, hasta que se topó con el día que Marceline escribió sin concluir, donde estaban las manchas de "tinta roja", que al final, como dijo Jake, eran sangre. Pasó sus dedos por las manchas y le llegó un olor dulce…después de todo ese era su alimento en ese momento.

-Eso explica las manchas en el diario- dijo Jake.

-Fue todo un baño de sangre- susurró Marshall y continuó:

"_Marceline se puso de pie, confundida por la reacción violenta de todos nosotros._

_-¿Qué pasa?...-preguntó sin saber nada._

_-¡Marceline!- grité, mientras llegaba a la habitación- ¡Huye! ¡Quieren morderte!-_

_Ella amplió los ojos y luego miró a mi padre, quien tenía una expresión salvaje y sanguinaria. Papá se abalanzó sobre ella, pero yo fui más rápido y le bloqueé el paso, usando la espada como arma y mi cuerpo como escudo._

_Ambos caímos al suelo y empujamos a Marceline sin querer al escritorio._

_Papá me tenía acorralado, y me empujaba la espada, tratando de quitármela. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no soltar el metal que ya empezaba a cortarme. Marceline nos miraba angustiada desde el escritorio, entonces supe que no saldría de ese estado si no estaba bajo presión. Así es como ella funciona._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡NO ESCUCHASTE!- le grité, aun forcejeando contra mi padre- ¡VETE O TE VAN A COMER!-_

_Eso la hizo despertar, pero también dudar. Por un momento maldije que nos lleváramos tan bien ya en ese entonces. Corrió a la puerta, pero no fue para huir como le dije, sino para buscar ayuda para salvarme a mí…pero no salió a tiempo._

_Su padre llegó y le bloqueó la entrada, su aspecto era igual de salvaje que el de mi padre. Ella retrocedió por instinto, ya no reconocía a su padre…ni yo al mío. Chocó nuevamente de espaldas al escritorio y se quedó ahí, paralizada por el miedo…quizá ella ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Inevitablemente._

_Papá me ganó. Me quitó la espada, cortándome las palmas de las manos y la arrojó a lo lejos, luego a mí me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me arrojó hacia la pared. Oí que mi espalda crujía y luego me estampé contra el suelo._

_El golpe fue tan que casi me deja inconsciente, pero aunque mi vista se nubló por un par de segundos logré oír todo._

_-¡INMOVIZALO! ¡HAZLO PARA QUE LA PUEDA MORDER YA!- oí que mi padre gritaba._

_De repente el papá de Marceline se montó en mí. Me dejó sin mover las piernas con su cuerpo y me sostuvo ambas muñecas…eso fue suficiente para despertarme y reaccionar. Me empecé a mover alocadamente, tratando de salvarme y de salvar a Marceline…pero fue en vano. Lo que vino a continuación no fue mejor, pero por un momento supe que ella era más temeraria de lo que suponía._

_-¡Déjenlo!- la oí decir. Todos la miramos, y ella sostenía la espada frente a ella, pero temblaba de miedo ante ellos.- ¡Suelten a Marshall o… lo voy a herir con esto!-_

_-Marceline…-intentó calmarla su padre._

_-¡No!- gritó ella- ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!-_

_-Marceline…- se oyó una voz femenina al pie de la puerta._

_Todos volteamos a ver y era su madre…quien la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y con cierta desesperación._

_Si yo pude sentir la tristeza de esa mujer…no quiero ni imaginar lo que Marceline habrá sentido. ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza tal vez? ¿Ambas?_

_Incluso ahora, aun se me hace muy difícil saber o lograra interpretar la expresión de ambas mujeres…pero el dolor de su mamá, de ver atravez de ella lo mucho que iban a sufrir los humanos de ese entonces hacia adelante…la distrajo lo suficiente._

_-¡AHORA!- gritó el padre de Marceline._

_Papá le quitó la espada de una patada y se abalanzó sobre ella…_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité, mientras la señora dejaba salir un sollozo._

_Solo vi que parte de la sangre cayó sobre el escritorio, luego mi papá cayó encima de Marceline a su cama…hincándole los colmillos a su cuello._

_Marceline gritaba con fuerza mientras mi papá parecía devorarla, pataleaba y demás, pero mi papá le tapó la boca con una mano, pesé a ello Marceline no dejo de forcejear. Su camisón blanco quedo manchado de su propia sangre, al igual que las sábanas color crema._

_Papá no se podía detener, literalmente…porque cuando nosotros bebemos de la sangre humana no será satisfaciente para nosotros hasta que la hayamos bebido toda del cuerpo. Eso le pasó a mi papá, la sangre de Marceline era un manjar para él, y pasó de solo morderla a succionarla._

_-¡BASTA! ¡LA ESTAS MATANDO!- gritó su padre. El señor estaba pendiente y se distrajo, lo suficiente como para que me zafara de él de una patada y me reincorporará._

_Corrí hasta ellos y empujé a mi padre, interrumpiendo ese ritual llamado cena…pero fue demasiado tarde._

_Marceline ya no estaba cuerda, se retorcía y gritaba de dolor. Fue una escena terrible porque ella estaba cubierta de sangre, de la mordida no le paraba se sangrar y su mirada era enloquecedora, cuando un demonio posee a alguien._

_-Agárrala- me dijo su mamá- El veneno esta ahora esparciéndose por su sangre-_

_No me quedó más que obedecer. Fueron minutos muy duros para ella. Era tanto su dolor que terminó de rodillas en la cama, sujetándose con fuerza de mi camisa y tirando de ella, mientras respiraba agitadamente y yacía de manera cabizbaja. Yo dejé que se apoyará en mí…ya no había nada que hacer…estaba transformándose en vampiresa._

_Luego de unos segundos aflojó su agarré y me miró con una debilidad que jamás vi en una persona._

_-Finn…-murmuró débilmente, y luego se desplomó en su cama._

_Deduje que me quiso decir que si ella ya no podía hacer más, que yo cuidará de él chico o simplemente quería estar a su lado en ese momento. Esa vez fue la última que vi los verdaderos ojos de Marceline._

_Cuando despertó después de tres días ya no era la misma._

_Su piel pasó a ser tan pálida y azul como la de un muerto, dos enormes colmillos sobresalían de la línea de sus labios, tenía la marca de una mordedura en el cuello, deseaba beber sangre o algo rojo…y sus ojos azul celeste se volvieron rojos carmesí."_

-A veces pienso en cual hubiera sido el resultado si yo hubiese sido más ágil en ese entonces- dijo Marshall con tristeza- Todos los días deseó ver de nuevo esos ojos azules en Marceline…pero se que no volverá- dijo, bajando su mirada al diario sobre sus piernas.

-Estoy seguro que ella sabe que no es tu culpa- dijo Finn, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, Marshall lo miró y le volvió a sonreír.

-Sé que ella piensa eso, porque aunque fue convertida esto no la detuvo- dijo Marshall.

Y continuó:

"_Después de estar inconsciente tres días, el siguiente periodo fue muy difícil para Marceline, pero no le importó. Aunque su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido por su parte humana y tan modificado por su parte vampírica, Marceline supo aprovechar sus nuevos poderes a su favor. Lo suficiente como para convencer a más y más de la rebelión, y es que a pesar de que mi padre y el padre de Marceline dedujeron que después de que se hubiese convertido cambiaría de parecer…no fue así._

_No contaban con que cuando la mordieron, la hicieron oficialmente una sucesora a la monarquía de los vampiros, mejor aún: pasó de ser una humana cualquiera y rebelde…a una La Princesa de los Vampiros. Lo que hizo que más seguidores, tanto humanos como vampiros, se unieran para combatir contra las criaturas de Ooo._

_Supo aprovechar todo, y aunque ella no dirigió el ejército humano, colaboró lo bastante como para sacar adelante a cada hombre, mujer, anciano y niño._

_Pensé que Finn se alejaría de ella cuando la viera, pero no fue así. Ese chico tenía un gran corazón y la acepto. Le ayudó a avisar a más humanos y con la mitad de los vampiros de nuestro lado y el valor de cada persona…teníamos más posibilidades de ganar la guerra…pero, lo que vino después no fue mejor._

_Planificamos todo, incluso Fionna y su aldea junto con su gata, de nombre Cake nos ayudaron, pero al final los humanos no murieron en su mayoría por la batalla, sino por algo peor._

_Resulta que, cómo las criaturas que escondieron los hongos no sabían nada de ellos, los escondieron en una zona donde hicieron reacción y ¡BOOM!...una bomba nuclear explotó y de esparció por todo Ooo, después vino una dura lluvia ácida que mató a los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron a la bomba. La criaturas de Ooo, en su mayoría no murieron, pero si sufrieron mutaciones y deformaciones que crearían todas las criaturas que ves ahora."_

-…pero…ni Marceline ni yo perdimos lo que más apreciábamos por una bomba o por la lluvia…lo de nosotros fue un caso distinto- suspiró Marshall.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jake, interesado y boquiabierto por toda la historia de Marshall. El vampiro lo miró con tristeza en los ojos.

-Su valor los mató…- contestó- Finn y Fionna…demostraron hasta el final lo final que podían llegar a ser…-

"_La guerra terminó por voltearnos la moneda a Marcy y a mi…_

_Aun recuerdo el campo de batalla. Había tantos heridos humanos y mágicos…se te hace imposible creer que unos hongos fueran los causantes de esa guerra tan cruel._

_Desgraciadamente Marceline y yo no contábamos con un factor importante. Resulta que en nuestra familias había un hacha roja que le daba todo el poder al Rey de los Vampiros, en ese momento, el padre de Marceline. Para poder controlar a los vampiros del otro bando de manera completa, debíamos tomar el control del bajo._

_Según las reglas de los vampiros, quien poseyera ese bajo podría abrir la Nocheosfera y tendría el poder de enviar a ella a cualquiera, eso equivalía aniquilar al Rey actual. Si lo mandábamos ahí, cualquiera de nosotros, pasaría a ser Rey, el compromiso valdría un ajo y tendríamos el control, así los humanos ganarían ventaja, pero lo que pasó no yo me lo esperaba._

_Hubo un momento crucial en la guerra donde Marceline y su padre se enfrentaron cuerpo con cuerpo. Ella ya no pensaba con coherencia, lo único que brillaba en sus ojos carmesí era el valor con el que protegería a las personas que más amaba, y es que aun con los planes y los bunquers secretos que dirigíamos, Marceline estrechó más vínculos con humanos, conoció a Fionna y Cake y su relación con Finn se volvió más solida…para ella eso fue arma suficiente como para enfrentarse a su padre. Un "traidor natural" como ella lo llamaba._

_Lo recuerdo, porque lo vi…_

_Yo acaba de cortarle la cabeza a un troll, entonces oí quejas a mis espaldas, me giré y vi como Marceline se encontraba con su padre, cara a cara._

_-Te has hecho más fuerte, Marceline- dijo su padre sonriendo de medio lado, era increíble cómo podía escucharlos desde donde estaba, tomando en cuenta todo el ruido de guerra que había._

_-Todo lo aprendí de ti…papá- dijo Marceline entre dientes- Ahórrame arrebatarte ese hacha por la fuerza y dámelo, no hagas quedar "emocionalmente agotada"-_

_-NO puedo creer que te hayas vuelto así por un humano. Sabes que no tendrán oportunidad- dijo su padre._

_-Lucharé del lado necesario- contestó Marceline. Y no solo lo haré por Finn, también lo haré por mamá-_

_-Así nunca serás reina- dijo su padre._

_-¡YA LO VEREMOS!- gritó Marceline, y recogió un espada del suelo y se abalanzó contra él._

_Hubo patadas, de todo. Golpes, rasguños, incluso cortadas por parte de la espada de Marceline y del hacha de su padre. Después de diez minutos de una pelea por igual, mientras otros se seguían matando…ambos se levantaron del suelo heridos._

_Marceline estaba sucia, su ropa estaba desgarrada, malherida, incluso siendo un vampiro, con ese aspecto salvaje que tanto me asustaba, pero que me inspiraba en ella. Su padre también estaba agotado, tal vez, como dijo ella, ambos lo estaban. Tanto como física y "emocionalmente", pero ninguno daría pie. Su padre no estaría satisfecho hasta que ella asumiera que era un vampiro, la princesa de ese reino, y se rindiera ante él, y Marceline no dejaría de pelear hasta que Finn y lo seres a los que amaba, estuvieran seguros._

_Ambos se levantaron tambaleantes, y corrieron el uno al otro, pero su padre le derribó con su hacha, y Marceline cayó de espaldas. Cansada, pero con su valor a todo, se trató de reincorporar, pero su padre le apunto con el hacha al cuello._

_Los vampiros somos inmortales, con la edad congelada, si, pero eso no significa que otro no pueda matarnos."_

Jake desvió la mirada, algo apenado, igual que Finn. Lejos de todo eso, hace tiempo, cuando la conocieron, lucharon contra ella. Jake incluso la trató de matar exponiéndola al sol y echándole ajo, Finn por otra parte, cuando "chupó" a Jake, quiso cortarla en pedazos. Tal vez por eso ella luchó contra ellos, aunque fuese por media diversión.

_(Flashback)_

_Marceline depositó un travieso beso en la mejilla de Finn. Este yacía tirado de espaldas, cansado por su pelea y muerto de miedo porque le saltará al cuello._

_Pero no recibió más que ese beso que lo hizo ruborizarse, la primera chica tal vez que tenía ese gesto con él saliéndole del corazón._

_Se enderezó un poco y la miró sorprendido, mientras ella ajustaba su bajo, como si nada._

_-¿Uh? ¿Por qué no me chupaste la sangre?- le preguntó. Ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa:_

_-Porque fue divertido. No había peleado así en años-_

_(Fin de flashback)_

¿A eso se refería? ¿Por eso lo volvió su amigo más que su enemigo?

Ahora que Finn lo pensaba con claridad, Marceline pudo haber sido otra enemiga a su lista, pero no fue así, porque según ella era "divertido". A él también le gustaba estar con ella. Montar lobos, ver películas juntos, cantar con Beemo, La dulce Princesa y Jake…pero, todo eso ¿´No era lo que le traía recuerdos a Marceline de su vida humana?

-Sí, eso lo sé…- suspiró Finn.

Marshall continuó:

"_Marceline lo sabía, yo lo sabía, Jake y Cake igual, todos los vampiros aliados lo sabían…y Finn también._

_Pero a veces, el cariño que puedes sentir por alguien te hace hacer las cosas más estúpidas. Yo pienso que por eso el amor duele tanto._

_Su padre levantó el hacha, sabía que si la tenía en la Nocheosfera, que es a donde la iba a mandar, sería su esclava y se volvería Reina lo quisiera o no. Los vampiros somos inmunes a los desastres que hay en el Inframundo o Nocheosfera, algunos viven en ella, otros vivimos aquí, en Ooo. Marceline es una de ella, y desde aquí, con su bajo, controla todo."_

_-¿_Entonces Marceline puede abrir y cerrar la Nocheosfera con su bajo?- preguntó Jake, interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero eso no puede ser- dijo Finn, arrebatándole la palabra a Marshall.- Marceline dijo que uno logra abrir la Nocheosfera dibujando una carita feliz, echándole leche de gusano y diciendo…-

_-__"Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum"-_ completo la Princesa, sorprendiendo un poco a todos de que ella lo supiera.- Ella me lo dijo- respondió, y le llegó el recuerdo de los tiempos de su amistad. Luego se dirigió a Marshall- ¿Ese bajo también puede abrir la Nocheosfera?-

-Si- dijo Marshall- Solo los monarcas Vampiro pueden hacerlo funcionar así…pero Marceline descubrió otra cosa de la manera más cruel y despiadada que se pudo hacer…

"_Su padre tomó impulso con el hacha, y Marceline solo frunció el ceño. Si moría ahí, moriría como La Princesa de los Vampiros, sería bien recordada si daba su vida por los humanos, sabía que Finn estaría a salvo, y que al matarla, los vampiros rebeldes no sufrirían más de la cuenta. En pocas palabras: Estaría dando su inmortalidad incluso, para salvarlos a todos._

_-¡Marceline!- grité, me quedé ahí parado como idiota, sin poder hacer nada._

_Fionna terminó de darle un flechazo a alguien y oyó mi grito, también se giró y se le heló la sangre cuando vio que una de sus amigas iba a ser trasladada directo al Inframundo._

_Pero Marceline no dejo de mirar a su padre de manera desafiante, dejándole ver que si la mataba no le importaría, mientras mantuviera a salvo a los otros._

_-Hazlo- dijo ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado- Si me matas solo saldré ganado más de lo que tu quieres-_

_Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_-Serás reina ¡TE GUSTE O NO!- gritó su padre, furioso. Entonces movió el hacha, tomando más vuelo y la movió directo a ella._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité, preso del miedo. Esa escena fue peor que cuando la vi convirtiéndose en vampiresa. Fionna casi cae de rodillas al ver como solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esperando el terrible impacto._

_-¡MARCELINE!-_

…_pero el impactó nunca llegó…_

_Solté un grito ahogado, y caí de rodillas ante la terrible imagen que mis ojos presenciaron._

_-¡FIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!- Fionna fue la primera que gritó su nombre con dolor, pero fue suficiente como para que Cake y Jake voltearan a ver qué ocurría y Marceline abrió los ojos lentamente, pensando que el impacto había sido tan duro que ni lo había sentido, pero lo que vio después fue peor que cualquier muerte que le pudieron haber dado._

_Finn se había atravesado entre el hacha y ella…como resultado se ganó una enorme cortada en la espalda, pues cubrió a Marceline con su cuerpo._

_Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo, incluso su padre quedó prendado por el valor que demostró ese muchacho._

_Finn comenzó a chorrear sangre se su espalda y pronto también un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca. Su rostro, algo cercano al de Marceline se logró levantar y encontrarse con los ojos de ella._

_-Finn… ¿Por…mí?...-solo pudo susurrar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y desesperación- Finn ¡Lo siento!- lloró._

_Luego el padre de Marceline le quitó el hacha y el chico de desplomó en el suelo, al lado de Marceline, quien todavía no podía entender la situación._

_-¡Fiiiiinnnnnn!- gritó Fionna igual, y corrió para ayudarle, pero yo la detuve suavemente de los hombros, aunque también estaba tentado a hacer lo mismo. No solo estaba triste de lo que pudiera sentir Marceline, ese día yo también perdí a un gran, gran amigo._

_-¡HERMANO!- al que si no pude detener fue a Jake._

_El perro corrió hasta su hermano y se incó junto a él y Marceline, quien lo alzó un poco y lo recargó en su pecho, sus ojos se desbordaban en lágrimas._

_-¡Viejo! ¡Viejo, no te mueras!- dijo el perro._

_Finn comenzó a toser sangre, y solo se aferró a la mano de Marceline, quien no tenía palabras para describirlo._

_-Jake…-gimió Finn._

_-¡No, no, no! ¡No te muevas, te curaremos!...-comenzó a decir Jake, se levantó para pedir ayuda, pero Finn lo detuvo de su brazo, el perro volteó a verlo, Finn forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que para él, se había acabado._

_-No, viejo, momento de irse…-tosió. Esto hizo que Marceline soltara un sollozo._

_-¡Eres un idiota!- lloró- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿¡ERES ESTUPIDO O QUÉ!-_

_Finn sonrió un poco, incluso en su lecho de muerte adoraba la poca sensibilidad que Marceline tenía. Con mucho esfuerzo logró llevar la yema de sus dedos a su mejilla, donde le limpió una de las muchas lágrimas que se desbordaban._

_-Voy a extrañar tu piel. Me gustaba, es una lástima que tenga que verla por última vez tan pálida, pero aún así me gusta…-dijo Finn. Marceline tomó su mano._

_-No te puedes ir, no me dejes aquí…- susurró Marceline, casi suplicándole. _

_-Gracias, Marceline- dijo, sonriéndole- Me diste la última gran y maravillosa aventura de mi vida. Tú hiciste que mi sueño se hiciera realidad-_

_-No, no se suponía que fuera así- dijo Marceline._

_-Peor así se dio…-respondió Finn, sin fuerzas- Y este aventurero ha llegado a donde quería llegar-_

_Marceline dejó escapar más lágrimas. Finn se volteó con su hermano y le sonrió también. E perro no lloraba, pero no fue difícil imaginarme lo mucho que debió haber sufrido._

_-Te quiero, hermano…-dijo Finn- Alguna vez hablamos de eso, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en otra vida-_

_-Así será, viejo- respondió Jake- Yo también te quiero, y recuerda que a donde vayas, ni importa el lugar que sea o que tan raro parezca, espérame ¿sí?-_

_-Así lo haré- dijo Finn, dirigiéndole la ultima sonrisa a su hermano. Luego miró de nuevo a Marceline y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Quiero que te lo quedes- le dijo, tomando su gorrito blanco- Al menos hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…-_

_Marceline dejó escapar otro sollozo más. No fue la única. Fionna cayó de rodillas, llorando también, yo la abracé por los hombros y estuve ahí con ella, sintiendo sus convulsiones por el llanto. La guerra de la que estábamos en medio pareció esfumarse de un segundo a otro._

_-Te quiero, Finn…- dijo Marceline._

_-Yo también te quiero- respondió Finn- Ahora lo venga será nuevo para mí, pero eso está bien…tendré una gran hora de aventura-_

_Luego de eso, los ojos de Finn se cerraron…para siempre._

_-¿Finn?- lo llamó Marceline, haber si había resultado, pero ya no escuchaba más su corazón palpitar.-¡Finn!- comenzó a gritar- ¡FINN! ¡NO, FINN! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!-_

_-Viejo…-susurró su hermano con una gran tristeza._

_Marceline comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pronto sus gemidos y lamentaciones se volvieron para nuestros oídos, más fuertes que todo el ruido de la revolución aquella._

_-¡!FIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!- gritó y lo abrazó más a su pecho._

_Fue terrible, los lamentos de Fionna aumentaron y Cake se unió a ellos. El corazón de ese chico había fallado, pero murió como un héroe. Finn murió a la edad de diecisiete años."_

-Entonces ¿Ese chico era más grande que Finn?- preguntó Jake- Pensé que tenía la misma edad que tenía ahora-

-Bueno, en ese entonces sí. Digamos que el chico que veo delante de mi hoy es una versión más joven del Finn que vi hace años, pero así como el Finn pasado tuvo trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis y diecisiete, este chico llegará a esa edad- respondió Marshall.

-¿Y morirá?- preguntó Jake, poniendo más nervioso a Finn de lo que ya estaba. El pobre chico terminó tan traumado por escuchar su muerte que ahora ya le iba a dar miedo el bajo de Marceline.

-No creo- respondió Marshall- No a menos que haya otra Guerra de Champiñones, lo cual lo veo poco probable, porque después de que explotaron, se fusionaron con la tierra de Ooo.-

Finn estaba que no se lo podía creer.

¿Cómo era posible que después de tantas cosas Marceline siempre lo viera con una sonrisa? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Él jamás sintió nada parecido a ello, solo diversión y comodidad a su lado. Si sufrió tanto por la pérdida de su mamá y del más grande amor de su vida ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera esa mascara día tras día? ¿Cómo era posible que ella le arrancara más sonrisa a todos de lo que ella había sonreído? Estaba que no lo creía.

-Marshall ¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó. Aunque no sabía si quería seguir escuchando. Estaba lo de Marceline y luego su muerte tan trágica.

Dar la vida por alguien en ese momento nunca se le había ocurrido. Salvaba a los habitantes de Ooo, él lo había prometido, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Sería por eso? Aun no llegaba a la parte de la conexión que tenía con ese Finn, pero tal vez no estaba muy lejos.

-Lo que pasó después fue una completa sorpresa- dijo Marshall- Aunque la muerte de Finn fu demasiado para nosotros, logró crear una cosa: -

"Ese _día, el padre de Marceline perdió todo el respeto a través de los ojos de su hija. Y ese día Marceline cambió por completo, algo se quebró._

_Él quería que ella se volviera reina un día, por eso mató a Finn, y Marceline se lo iba a dar, pero no de la manera que su padre esperaba._

_Sus ojos parecieron volverse más intensos, y dejó el cuerpo de Finn en el suelo, junto a Jake, quien vio como se paraba con los puños y dientes apretados. Ya no lloraba más._

_Si algo he aprendido de ella es que, lo único bueno que te puede dejar la muerte de alguien, es que te hace más fuerte, y esa fortaleza fue suficiente para Marcy._

_Su padre soltó el hacha, dándose cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho a su hija, del olor de la sangre de Finn y de su mirada de muerte._

_-Marceline, yo…lo siento tanto…-comenzó a disculparse su padre. Pero aunque hiciera lo que hiciera no le podía devolver a Finn._

_-Quería que me convirtiera en Reina…- murmuró Marceline- Bueno, ¡ESO HARÉ!-_

_Marceline chocó sus palmas y abrió de ella un portal directo a la nada, o como a nosotros nos gusta llamarlo: La Nocheosfera._

_Ningún vampiro había logrado antes abrir la Nocheosfera y mandar a alguien con su propia mano, o era con el hacha, o era como ya hemos dicho._

_Su furia, tristeza y la frustración por haber perdido a la persona que intentó proteger, pero que perdió por protegerla a ella, hicieron que se creara en ella un poder increíble que le hizo abrir ese portal._

_Su padre fue arrastrado por el portal, igual que los vampiros que lucharon en contra de los humanos._

_El polvo se levantaba y por un momento pensé que ese agujero negro se llevaría todo Ooo. Me aferré a Fionna y Cake, protegiéndolas, mientras yo veía como todo eso se tragaba lo que el corazón de Marceline dictaba._

_Después de unos segundos, el padre de Marceline fue el último en tragarse el agujero, y gritó desesperado antes de irse:_

_-¡Te lo compensaré!...-luego fue tragado por la Nocheosfera y el portal se cerró._

_Por extraño que pareciera, la fuerza de ese agujero no se llevó nada más que a los vampiros malos y a su padre. Solo dejó ahí en el suelo, delante de Marceline, el hacha familiar._

_Ella se agachó y la tomó, observando que aun tenía la sangre de Finn, pero tomando entonces el control completo sobre el Reino Vampírico. _

_La guerra se detuvo un momento para rendirle una reverencia a ella: La Reina de los Vampiros."_

-…Claro que después le hizo algunas modificaciones, y convirtió esa hacha tosca en un bonito bajo-hacha rojo cereza- dijo Marshall, tratando de calmar las caras largas que ya tenían esos tres.

Finn y Jake estaban boquiabiertos de que así fuese la verdadera historia.

Ahora comprendían más toda la historia, tanto de Ooo como de Marceline, aun no sabían que pasaba o qué relación había entre ellos y los otros Finn y Jake, pero una cosa les quedaba claro: Marceline los quería y los cuidaba mucho por eso.

-Y, ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con los otros Finn y Jake?- preguntó el humano.

-Aun no lo sé- respondió Marshall con franqueza- Lo único que sé es que jamás creí que encontraría unos ojos tan azules como los de Finn…hasta hoy- dijo mirándolo, fijamente.

-Tal vez pueda haber algo en la biblioteca- dijo La Dulce Princesa, poniéndose de pie- Ahora vuelvo, iré a buscar-

-Vale- dijo Jake, viendo como salía la Princesa por el corredor. Vio que varios hombres de dulce miraban desde ahí a Marshall con recelo, pero a este parecía no importarle demasiado. De seguro no estaban acostumbrados a ver un vampiro en esas tierras, y menos actuando tan pacíficamente. Solo tenían desconfianza.

Finn, por otro lado se quedó pensativo.

¿Qué lo había orillado a dar la vida por Marceline? O al menos su otro yo.

No dudaba de que quería Marcy, claro que lo hacía. Era su mejor amiga.

Pero también pensó en todo el daño que le pudo haber hecho sin darse cuenta. Desde que peleó contra ella cuando les arrebató la casa, lo grosero y desconfiado que se portó cuando fue su "lacayo", cuando insistió e insistió para volverse vampiro, cuando…abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Cuando trajo a su papá de la Nocheosfera!

Se sintió fatal al recordarlo. Era terrible porque él, al que su padre le había arrebatado la vida, había traído de la muerte a su asesino, o sea, su papá. Era todo un embrollo.

De por sí su papá se la trajo contra él desde el principio, y no lo dudaba, pues cuando salió de la Nocheosfera comenzó a chuparle el alma, si no fuera porque Marceline lo detuvo hubiese sido un caos. Lo detuvo… ¿Lo hizo por qué era su amigo? O ¿Por qué no quería verlo morir de nuevo?

"_Emocionalmente agotador..." _Ahora veía a lo que se refería.

-¿Te inquieta?- le preguntó Marshall, con una sonrisa de medio lado y viendo como se estaba casi comiendo las uñas.

-Eh…algo- contestó Finn, tratando de disimularlo. Pero luego le vino otra pregunta a la mente- Oye Marshall, y ¿Tú papá fue arrastrado con el resto de los demás vampiros?-

-Para la fortuna de mi padre, logró huir en ese momento, pero tampoco se libró- respondió Marshall- No…el más tarde apareció…y como había dicho, yo me convertí en vampiro durante la guerra-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Finn, sorprendido.

-Si-

-¿Cómo te volviste vampiro, Marshall?- preguntó Jake.

El vampiro sonrió burlonamente y sus colmillos sobresalieron de esa sonrisa.

-Esa es otra historia…-

* * *

><p><strong>Y como diría mi amigo Finn: ¡ALGEBRAICO! Jajaja.<strong>

**Bueno, ahí tiene la triste historia de Marceline y el otro Finn…espero que no los haya decepcionado por el final que le puse a estos dos, pero si no, Marceline no hubiera pasado a ser Reina de los Vampiros y Finn no habría vuelto a…bueno, lo sabrán en el siguiente capi, donde también se descubrirá como perdió Marshall a Fionna y como se transformó en vampiro, además en el siguiente capítulo dos nuevos personajes ingresaran siendo muy, muy importantes y una propuesta se le dará a nuestro joven humano.**

**Perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como dije, entré a la escuela ya, y esta semana estuve en exámenes, pero ya está aquí.**

**Y ahora sí, a responder que he tenido Reviews muy interesantes, a todos de nuevo gracias:**

**dragon oscuro****:**** Hola, que bueno que te guste me Fic, y gracias por leerlo. Y bueno, es cierto que a mi también me picó la curiosidad sobre todo esto, porque es una caricatura Futurista, que convina un excelente tema con mucha, mucha comedia. Pero aquí ya te he dejado este capi y gracias por decirme lo de los reviews, voy a ver qué hago con ello ;)**

**paula kagome maria****:**** Gracias por tu comentario y por leer, es uno de los reviews que más me han invitado a seguir, espero que te haya gustado este capi. La verdad fue muy triste para mi escribirlo porque le empecé a tomar cariño al otro Finn, pero bueno, ya verás que viene a continuación jejeje. Gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo :D**

**Fuutachimaru****:**** Gracias por tu comentario, y bueno, este es un capitulo laaaargo, creo que el más largo, pero espero que te haya gustado. :D**

**miki-fanizzy****: ****Jejeje, hay amiga, gracias. Me ha animado mucho tu comentario, uno de los que también me han animado a continuar, y ahí ya te lo he dejado y espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D**

**qaths10****:**** Gracias por tu comentario, ya te lo he dejado ahí. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**MiiriiChan****:**** Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por invitarme a tu foro, ya estoy por suscribirme, aun estoy en eso, es que por una cosa u otra no he podido, pero me uniré es casi seguro. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, es una de las muchas teorías que tengo, pero al final utilicé esta. Si me uno a tu foro compartiré las otras ideas ;) Gracias por leer :D**

**Zalex Grajalex****: ****Hola colega! Qué bueno que te sirva mi información, igual tu Fic esa súper genial que no tengo palabras para describirlo. Debo decir que tu también tienes una cualidad única y leí otras de tus Fanfics (espero no te moleste jiji) Y tienes un talento especial para escribir también, leí tu perfil igual, y dice que eres de México, pues ya también soy mexicana, así no solo compartimos nuestro cariño a escribir, sino también nuestra tierra. Como sea, estaré pendiente de tu Fic de Hora de Aventura, eso sin duda ;) Y espero que te haya gustado este capi Saludos :D**

**Nabotas****:**** ¡Wow! Vi su Tumblr y dibuja genial. Debo decir que su comentario me ha dejado en shock. Lamentablemente no tengo Tumblr (aunque estoy pensado en hacer uno) Y no puedo mandarle una foto mía porque la computadora que tengo es nueva y no tengo fotos aun. Pero claro que doy el permiso de que haga un historieta, solo si le voy a pedir de favor, y como usted ya mencionó, que pues se sepa que yo la escribí y todo lo referente a los Derechos de Autor. Pero gracias y de verdad significa mucho para mi que me pida esto, la verdad me animó mucho y me ha inspirado. Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado y cualquier cosa avíseme ¿Ok? No estamos leyendo :D**

**roosewe****:**** Gracias por tu comentario, me ha inspirado muchísimo y la verdad espero que hayas disfrutado este capi :D Y no te preocupes, ya veré que hago con La Dulce Princesa y Marceline. Como usualmente digo: Tu deja todo en mis manos.**

**Tears To Call My Name****:**** ¡Gracia por la información! Me ha servido de mucho como te darás cuenta. No he podido ver eso del "Litch", pero mas o menos lo vi en imágenes y está bien feo jejeje, pero si, se me hace que algo tiene que ver. De nuevo gracias por la info y tu comentario, yb espero que te haya gustado este capi. Nos estamos leyendo :D**

**dekki yorokobi****: Ya te lo he dejado, espero que te haya gustado :D**

**Leslie Princess Seddie****: ¡Gracia spor tus felicitaciones amiga mía! Tus comentarios como siempre me animaa, y encontré el capitulo. Me decepcionó un poco porque jamás se supo si Susana era o no humana, pero estoy segura el genio de Pendleton Ward no los dejó a los fans para quemarnos la cabeza pensando el ello jejeje. De todas maneras gracia por la información y otra cosa. Apenas vi la continuación de "Incendium", que es "Hor to the touch", y está bien bonito, el capi, casi me hace llorar. Me inspiró, tal vez en un futuro escriba sobre esta pareja jejeje. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi y nos estamos leyendo Bye :D**

**Cómo dije antes, ya nos acercamos al final de es Fic, pero les tengo una sorpresa, ustedes dejen que yo me quemé la cabeza ¿vale?**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que hayan pasado otro buen rato aquí leyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye :D**


	7. ¿Inmortalidad o Juventud Eterna?

**¡Ya llegué! Y muy enojada esta vez, no se preocupen mis lectores, el problema no es con ustedes, al contrario, estoy muy contenta de todos sus reviews que me han inspirado a seguir. Es con la maldita realidad de las relaciones no probables que tiene mi amigo Finn lo que me tiene de tan mal humor.**

**Marceline solo lo quiere como amigo, la maldita Bonnibel lo quiere igual y lo desprecia "porque es más joven" y no puede estar con la bella Princesa de Fuego porque si no lo va a volver barbacoa.**

**¿Saben qué? ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Yo me voy a quedar con Finn! Sé que es menor que yo y todo, pero ¡vamos! He is very cute! Y a quien le guste que bueno y a quien no, no me importa. Finn ya es mío.**

**Hablando AT, debo decirles que iba a dejar este capítulo más tarde, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo ya, es por eso que mejor se los dejo de una vez.**

**En fin, les dejó el séptimo capítulo, en donde sabremos varias cosas de las que pasó Marshall para convertirse en vampiro, la pérdida de Fionna y una propuesta interesante, además dos nuevos…o más bien nuevas personajes ¿Adivinan quiénes son?**

**¡Lean y disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Inmortalidad o Vida eterna?<strong>

"_Nada en el mundo es uno, por una ley divina todas las cosas se encuentran y funden en un mismo espíritu. ¿Por qué yo no con el tuyo?"_

-Percy Bysshe Shelley.

"_Tiempo después de la muerte de Finn, la irá de mi padre de desató y una noche, después de la batalla en los Prados de Malvavisco nos atacaron varias criaturas en el bunquer en donde estábamos y cómo resultado al encontrarnos desprevenidos…mi padre tomó a Fionna._

_-¡No des un paso más, o le aplasto el cuello!- dijo mi padre, abrazando con su codo el cuello, Fionna soltó un jadeo y un quejido. Me quedé ahí parado como idiota junto a Marceline, Jake y Cake, quienes no dejaban su posición de ataque. Conocía esas miradas en todos nosotros y ya estábamos cansados de perder a más personas queridas, por eso, si mi padre le hacía algo, le saltaríamos al cuello._

_-¡Suéltala!- grité, preso del miedo y el pánico._

_Todo era una con fusión para mi. El polvo levantado, las personas y otros vampiros luchando contra quienes nos atacaban…pero entonces entendí por que Finn se atravesó ese día entre Marceline y el hacha roja…yo hubiera hecho lo mismo._

_Hubiese dado lo que fuese para estar yo entre las garras de mi padre y no ella._

_La mirada de Marceline me lo decía todo, ella estaba conmigo. Le arrebataron a una persona querida hacía días, Fionna era su amiga y no le daría pie a mi padre…si es que le podía llamar así. Ya nada me importaba a mí tampoco y supe que Marcy no se portó como una desalmada malagradecida con su padre, El se merecía eso y más._

_Yo me encontraba en la misma situación que Finn, pero la respuesta estaba clara. Cualquier movimiento y yo saltaría, incluso si salía herido._

_Los ojos brillantes de mi padre refulgían incluso entre todo el caos, se encontraron con mi mirada y luego fueron posados en Marceline, segundos después en su hacha._

_-Veo que…estoy frente a la Reina de los Vampiros- dijo con burla._

_Ella levantó su hacha y le apuntó. No era la Marceline que vi cuando la convirtieron, no, esa vez la espada le temblaba bajo las manos, ese hacha parecía atada a sus manos, estaba firme. Atenta a cualquier movimiento que lastimara a Fionna._

_-Así es- respondió ella con frialdad- Y yo te destierro de Ooo, te irás directo a la Nocheosfera como todos los demás-_

_-¿Y crees tú que voy a dejar que utilices esa hacha? Ni siquiera sabes cómo funciona- dijo mi padre, apretando más a Fionna._

_-La utilizaré como sea necesario- dijo Marceline- Inclusive si tengo que partirte en pedacitos con ella-_

_Mi padre rió socarronamente, y caminó un poco, arrastrando a Fionna un poco, esta forcejeaba para que la soltara._

_-¿Crees que soy un tonto? Sé que tu padre jamás quiso que tuvieras esa hacha en tus manos- luego mi padre me miró- Ni en las tuyas. Son incompetentes para utilizarla. ¡Tan solo véanse! Estás aquí, Marceline, apuntándome con esa cosa para que no mate a la criatura más débil de todas…aunque hay que admitirlo, es una bella humana-_

_Mi padre acercó su rostro al de Fionna, quien forcejeó con más fuerza y nosotros nos pusimos más alertas._

_-Suéltame…-jadeó de nuevo Fionna._

_-Me pregunto qué pasaría si hincó mis bellos colmillos en su blanco y fino cuello ¿Eso te molestaría Marshall?- dijo mi padre._

_Me tensé por completo. Si era algo que yo y Marceline queríamos evitar a toda costa, no permitiría por ningún motivo que ella se convirtiera en el monstro en el que yo me convertiría. Por eso di un paso al frente, pero Marceline me detuvo del brazo. Me giré a ella y supe interpretar que se lo dejara a ella, pero era Fionna, y por duro que pareciera, ya no estaba Finn para que ella lo protegiera. Al menos ella, ya no tenía nada que hacer…pero yo sí, y no permitiría que mi padre me la arrebatara._

_-Hazlo y yo te mato- le dije, entre dientes. Mi padre sonrió con burla._

_-¿Y cómo harás eso, hijo?- preguntó, sin borrar esa mirada asesina, pero entonces abrió los ojos, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea- Claro…esa es la solución: Esta chica, igual que el otro mocoso, es la razón por la cual ustedes se resistían tanto-_

_Entonces me di cuenta de que, al menos conmigo, me habían dado en la llaga. Esa fue la razón por la cual también quise detenerlos con Marceline, pero al final no pude, pero no niego que en esos momentos deseaba con todo mi corazón ser un vampiro para defenderla, pero estaba igual que ella: débil, con un corazón palpitante y vivo, sin hacha ni colmillos._

_-Tal vez si se vuelve una de los nuestros cambiarías de opinión- dijo, acercado de nuevo sus labios al cuello de Fionna._

_-¡Fionna!- soltó Cake, y ese alarido fue suficiente como para que Marceline y yo nos tensáramos más. Avanzamos de nuevo con cuidado y sin perder la guardia, pero mi padre retrocedió arrastrado más a Fionna y ahorcándola más._

_-Solo asó podré iniciar un nuevo clan contra la nueva Reina Vampiro, el segundo serás tú Marshall- dijo mi padre- Pero mientras tanto… ¡ESTA CHICA SERÁ LA PRIMERA!-_

_Entonces cargó a Fionna y comenzó a levarse a toda velocidad, sabía por qué lo hacía: porque el amanecer estaba cerca._

_-¡FIONNA!- grité por instinto y comencé a correr, como si de verdad pudiese alcanzar la altitud que habían tomado ya._

_Marceline tomo una chamarra con capucha y se la puso, también sabía que el amanecer estaba cerca, tomó su hacha y comenzó a elevarse también, al ras del suelo. Me alcanzó y puso sus manos bajo mis brazos, pronto me elevé con ella._

_-¿¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!- pregunté algo desesperado, pero ella me miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿¡Quieres ayudar a Fionna! ¡Nunca lo lograrás corriendo tras tu padre!- soltó enojada._

_Le devolví la mirada y después miré hacia al frente, en busca de cualquier señal de ellos. La noche era despejada y fresca, dulce al olfato y serena al tacto, pero en mi corazón solo la sangre corría con rapidez. Estaba desesperado, y Marceline me ayudaba de la misma manera, porque no le deseaba a nadie el dolor que le había provocado perder a la persona más importante para ella._

_No sé cuánto nos alejamos del bunquer, porque la batalla se oía a lo lejos. Dejamos a Cake y Jake al mando, ellos sabrían que hacer, aunque en realidad me importaba poco ya eso. Si participé en la guerra fue por Fionna y nada más._

_Pronto, divisamos a lo lejos una cosa que volaba, y conforme nos acercábamos me di cuenta de que no era mi padre. Era un planeador que las criaturas habían robado de toda la tecnología que habían creado los humanos. Un articulo perfecto, delgado pero que volaba tan veloz como un vampiro. Mi padre se hallaba ahí controlándolo y Fionna estaba atada a un poste que servía de binoculares._

_Marceline y yo tocamos el suelo del planeador con un fuerte golpe, lo cual hizo que mi padre saltara y dejara el control del planeador para voltear a vernos con cierto susto y burla._

_-¡Si quieres hacer un reino de vampiros ven aquí y quítame esta hacha! ¡Así te volverás rey!- gritó Marceline, mientras el viento le pegaba en la cara y su capucha se movía alocadamente, despeinando los pocos mechones de pelo que sobresalían de su chamarra. Levantó de nuevo el hacha, amenazante, pero a la vez desafiante._

_-¡Te la quitaré, niña tonta!- dijo mi padre, con desprecio- ¡Y lo haré para recuperar a mi hijo y mi reino!_

_Entonces saltó sobre ella y comenzó una nueva pelea cuerpo contra cuerpo. Yo, activado por un resorte, corrí hacia donde estaba Fionna atada._

_-¡Fionna!- dije, aliviado de que me mirara sorprendida con sus ojos azul celeste. Eso era buena señal, no la había convertido._

_-¡Marshall!- soltó sorprendida._

_-Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí- dije agitado, y la desamarré tan pronto como pude. No fue fácil, pues entre mis nervios y los sonidos de la pelea mis manos temblaban. Tan pronto como la desamarré me dio un abrazo._

_-Tienes que salir de aquí- dijo, casi suplicándome._

_-Lo haré- dije, sobre su cabeza, perfumándome con su cuerpo. Luego me separé y la miré son determinación- Pero me iré contigo-_

_Ambos corrimos hacia el borde del planeador, preparados para saltar, pero lo pensamos dos veces cuando vimos la distancia que nos separaba del suelo, el cual casi ni se veía._

_-Después de ti- bromeó Fionna._

_Supe que no podíamos irnos así, si nos aventábamos nos mataríamos y no había llegado tan lejos para ello, tendríamos que esperar a Marceline…entonces recordé que estaban matándose ella y mi padre._

_Nos distrajo un golpe duro, nos giramos y vimos a Marceline tirada de espaladas, forcejando contra mi padre, tal y como yo me encontraba con el suyo la noche en la que la convirtió._

_-¡Te mataré!- dijo mi padre, con rabia- Te reunirás con tu despreciable héroe y tu maldita madre-_

_Marceline lo pateó en el estómago, pero poco hizo, pues mi padre forcejeó más…entonces yo me le aventé, quitándolo de encima de Marcy. Ambos caímos al suelo y yo rápidamente le di un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de otro mientras el trataba de detenerme. De nuevo fui valiente al atacar a mi padre, pero se me olvidó por completo que aun era humano, por lo que nuevamente actué de manera estúpida._

_Vi como Fionna ayudaba a Marceline aponerse de pie y esta garró su hacha más firmemente, lista para cualquier ataque que el papá me pudiese dar, pero aun siendo humano luché con dignidad…hasta que mi padre tomó un tubo y me pegó en la cabeza con el._

_Caí bocabajo sin poder levantarme, de repente sentí como algo escurría de mi frente, no fue difícil adivinar que era. Entre el golpe y el olor metálico de la sangre, quedé noqueado por un segundo, pero mi vista borrosa fue suficiente para ver qué pasaba._

_Mi padre arremetió de nuevo contra Fionna, pero Marceline se puso en frente, defendiéndola como yo debía hacerlo. Mi padre le tomó el hacha y la jaló un poco de ella, pero Marceline la tomó con más fuerza. Aunque mi padre y Marceline eran vampiros, la fuerza de ambos no era igual, y él le ganó a Marceline, además estaba cansada y herida de la pelea anterior. La empujó con el hacha y ambas cayeron al suelo._

_Al parecer Marceline también se golpeó la cabeza, pero lo que me quitó más el aliento fue que casi le cae el hacha en la cabeza, afortunadamente solo cayó a su lado, enterrada en el suelo del planeador._

_Mi padre aprovechó que me había sacado del combate y que Marceline estaba cansada y herida y tomó a Fionna de los hombros._

_-¡Te toca a ti, preciosa!- oí que decía, Fionna trató de buscar un arma, pero la única que había era el hacha de Marceline, lamentablemente se hallaba a metros de ella y mi padre le bloqueaba el paso._

_Mi papá la tomó de los hombros, Fionna en un último intento lo pateó en el estómago, consiguiendo que papá retrocediera y que ella cayera de espaldas. Mi padre, furioso, se reincorporó nuevamente, esta vez con un aspecto salvaje y sus ojos más rojos que nunca. Sabía lo que iba a hacer: le iba a saltar al cuello._

_Esa mirada asesina fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que si no me ponía de pie iba a perder a la persona que más me importaba…no sé de donde saqué fuerzas, porque de un momento a otro me puse de pie sin tambaleos._

_-¡NOO!- grité, desesperado._

_Mi padre saltó con agresividad hacia el cuello de Fionna…e hice lo mismo que Finn…me interpuse entre ambos._

_Mi padre hincó sus filosos colmillos en mi cuello en vez que en el de Fionna. De repente me encontraba sumido en un dolor agudo, la herida me quemaba y el ardor por mi sangre no tardó en esparcirse._

_-¡MARSHAAALLL!- no sé quien fue la que gritó, pero su voz parecía tan desesperada como yo hacía un rato._

_Solté un grito desgarrador y me lamente en hacerlo, pues la garganta parecía que se me cerraba cada vez más, mi corazón latía a un ritmo peligros y podía sentir como mis huesos se endurecían. Creo que mi padre no se dio cuenta que me estaba mordiendo a mí, pues se hallaba en su ritual, igual que en Marceline…alimentarse de dos seres humanos aparte de todo. Eso es jugar sucio._

_Sentí un duro movimiento, parecido a un golpe, pero no iba dirigido a mí y luego ya no estaban los colmillos de mi papá, eso podía sentirlo._

_Caí de rodillas, agarrándome el cuello y con la vista completamente borrosa, estaba mareado, pero alcancé a ver como Marceline golpeaba a mi padre, este tomó impulso, pero al hacerlo me tiró a mí por el borde del planeador. Al final terminé cayendo al vacío._

_-¡Marshall!- oí que gritó Marceline cuando me vio caer, pero después mi padre debió haberla golpeado._

_-¡MARSHALL!- otra voz resonó en mi cabeza, no era de Marceline…sino de Fionna, quien de seguro se había acercado al borde del planeador y me veía caer, oí como el sonido de mi nombre se hacía más lejano y después divisé una figura que caía hacia mí. Estaba quedándome inconsciente, por eso solo veía una mancha negra y como se acercaba más y más a mí._

_Lo primero que sentí fue más calor, incluso al caer en picado…luego un color ámbar en mi entorno, sonreí un poco: era el amanecer. Al menos moriría sintiendo ese calor en mi cuerpo._

_Lo siguiente que sentí fue otro contacto, algo me tomaba fuertemente de los hombros y parecía que lloraba…para entonces yo ya tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba del todo inconsciente aún._

_-¡Marshall!- oí que de nuevo mi nombre se repetía, pero con un tono de desesperación más cercano…entonces me di cuenta de que no era algo lo que me tomaba en el aire…era Fionna.- ¡Marshall ¡Despierta Marshall!- lloró._

_Cuando caí debió haber saltado al vacío junto conmigo. Quería ver sus ojos por última vez, abrazarla y decirle que yo la protegería de la misma muerte o avanzar el proceso de conversión para volar como Marceline y sacarnos a ambos de la caída…pero no. Ahí estaba yo, cayendo a Dios sabe cuántos metros, semiinconsciente, con la sangre derramándose por la mordedura de mi padre…junto a la chica que más amé._

_Sabía que a Fionna no le importaba si moríamos en cuanto tocáramos el suelo, pero a mí tampoco me importaba, si moría con ella ¿Qué más daba?_

_-Fionna…-logré articular débilmente, y como pude dirigí mi mano a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Quería un poco de su calor, ya que el mío estaba por desaparecer, sentí como se aferraba a mí y sollozaba con más fuerza._

_De seguro solo nos faltaban unos cuantos metros para morir…_

_Lo siguiente fue algo más suave y de repente sentí como ya no caíamos…sino que nos elevábamos. _

_-¡Marceline!- oí que Fionna decía. Me sorprendí, nos había salvado de la caída, pero ¿Y mi padre?_

_Luego sentí algo más firme y duro en la espalada, no el golpe que esperaba, sino que era algo húmedo y me hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Sentí como me elevaban la cabeza y luego como estaba recargado en algo suave._

_Marceline nos dejó en las praderas, y Fionna aún lloraba, esta vez no porque fuésemos a morir, sino porque acepte un destino del que yo me negaba por ella._

_-¡Marshall!- lloró Fionna y me pegó a su pecho- ¡Marceline haz algo!- le suplicó._

_-Lo siento, Fionna…- dijo Marceline, sintiéndolo._

_-¡Por favor!- rogó la otra.- ¡Se puede hacer algo!-_

_-El veneno ya está casi completamente esparcido, si le trato de chupar la sangre infectada se quedará con un mínimo y será peor- explicó Marceline._

_Fionna lloró más. Quería gritarles que hicieran lo que fuera por no dejarme como vampiro, pero de mí boca no salían nada más que jadeos y gemidos de dolor, pues aun me ardía todo el cuerpo. Me aferré con fuerza a algo suave, era la camisa de Fionna. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por ser más fuerte._

_-¿Por qué no me permiten que yo me haga cargo de él?- una voz masculina me sobresaltó y supe quien era. La pelea no había terminado ahí._

_Mi papá flotó hasta delante de nosotros, nos siguió, era lo más seguro. De repente sentí un odio repentino hacía papá y me molesté con Marceline por no haberle cortado la cabeza de una sola vez…_

_-Maldito-murmuró Marceline, no fue difícil imaginármela como agarraba su hacha y la apuntaba hacia él.- Te mataré yo misma…-_

_Lo siguiente fue un duro golpe en la cabeza, Fionna me había soltado. Corría hacia Marceline y le arrebató el hacha, luego la empujó…esa era su pelea._

_-¡Yo seré quien te mate por haberle hecho esto a Marshall!- dijo Fionna._

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡No!", pensé "No Marceline, quítale el hacha. Evita que haga algo estúpido."_

_-Olvídalo…-dijo Marceline, reincorporándose. Giré u poco ante la escena, mi vista seguía nublada, pero me di cuenta de todo lo que pasó…ojala no hubiera sido así.- Lo enviaré a la Nocheosfera, junto con papá- mi padre rió con burla._

_-Hazlo, esta chica tiene tu hacha…- sonrió mi padre, maliciosamente._

_-No necesito el hacha…- dijo Marceline, sonriendo de medio lado._

_Junto sus manos, y tal como lo hizo la primera vez, abrió el portal directo a la Nocheosfera. Las ventiscas y el calor ardiente del infierno hicieron que sintiera más miedo. De seguro Marceline ya lo estaba mandando y mi padre ya no tenía escapatoria. Vi como era arrastrado por la Nocheosfera, su aspecto de terror e impresión al ver que Marceline la abrió de su palma…pero su corazón cegado seguía ahí. Pudriéndose._

_-¡No!- gritó Fionna- ¡NO TE IRÁS SIN RECIBIR LO QUE TE MERCES!-_

_Dije al principio que lo que mató a Fionna y a Finn fue su valor…y así fue._

_Fionna le saltó encima, pero mi padre aprovechó para no dejarme felicidad, entonces la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Fionna tiró el hacha en un intento de zafarse, pues la Nocheosfera la iba a absorber a ella también._

_-¡NOO! ¡FIONNA!- oí que Marceline, gritó. Mi vista se volvió más clara en ese momento._

_Vi como mi padre la tomaba del cuello y luego se dejaba arrastrar por la Nocheosfera…_

_-¡FIOOOOONNNNAAAAA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y el dolor que pude…esa fue la última vez que vi los ojos azules de Fionna._

_Marceline corrió en un intento desesperado de salvarla…pero fue muy tarde. La Nocheosfera se tragó lo que se tenía que tragar y se cerró. Marceline cayó de rodillas ante su segunda falla. _

_El dolor y el ardor de mi cuerpo mo consumió, mis ojos se cerraron y luego quedé completamente inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté Jake trataba de animar a Cake con todo lo que podía, Marceline seguía llorando la muerte de otro ser querido, Fionna ya no estaba…y yo ya era un vampiro. Tres días después la bomba estalló, seguida por la lluvia acida."_

Marshall terminó de contra la historia con una mirada triste, a Jake y a Finn casi se les salen las lágrimas al escuchar todo aquello.

Ahora veían porque para ambos fue tan frustrante convertirse en vampiros…porque al final no lograron conserva nada y lo perdieron todo, aunque en realidad nuca fue su culpa.

-Lo siento mucho, Marshall…-dijo Finn. Tal vez no debió pedir que les ayudara si resultaba tan difícil para él.

-No importa, amigo- dijo Marshall- Eso ya fue en el pasado, además me alegra saber que Marceline te encontró de nuevo, aunque algo diferente.- Finn sonrió un poco- Aunque la guerra nos quitó mucho, ahora sí que lo hemos compensado después de tantos años…-

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Jake.

-Oh, lo que vino después no fue nada fácil…-respondió Marshall.

"Poco después Marceline y yo nos enfrentamos a algo llamado Evolución.

Después de la guerra y de la catástrofe que provocó la bomba nuclear, los poco humanos que quedaron de la guerra del los Prados Malvavisco y la emboscada en el bunquer fueron asesinados por la intoxicación de los químicos nucleares.

A los vampiros no nos pasó nada, porque como bien sabes, estamos muertos en vida, pero nos tocó ver todo. Aunque algunos se escondieron no pudieron sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, pues las cosechas se envenenaron y el agua se contaminó. Los humanos no duraron después de la terrible lluvia ácida.

Aunque las criaturas sobrevivieron en su mayoría, se fusionaron con otras o incluso con los humanos, provocando nuevas especies que incluso ahora se encuentran aquí.

Marceline y yo tratamos de encontrara manera de sanar a los humanos…incluso de mutarlos, pero no se pudo…solo hubo un caso excepcional…y vaya que fue excepcional. Lo gracioso es que después de eso, Marceline se tuvo que hacer cargo de su propio reino. Pues muchas criaturas de Ooo nos llamaban, a nosotros los vampiros, traidores. Claro que conforme las generaciones avanzaron ya no nos veían más así."

-Cierto- dijo la Dulce Princesa- Ahora los vampiros son muy respetados, de hecho todo el reino de Marceline, no solo por ser una raza temida y poderosa, sino porque tuvieron el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a los suyos por lo correcto- Bonnibel suspiró- Muchos monarcas, incluida yo, deseamos que nuestros ancestros no hubieran cometido el error de asesinar a los humanos. Por eso respetamos ahora a los vampiros-

-No a todos en tu caso…-dijo Marshall, sonriendo maliciosamente y recordándole las diferencias entre ella y Marceline. La Princesa solo frunció el ceño.

-He traído algo que sirve- dijo la Princesa, señalando el libro que tenía en las manos.

-¿Pues qué esperas?- dijo Jake-¡Léelo!-

La Princesa comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_Durante la Guerra de los Champiñones en Ooo, se desataron varios magos ocultos, quienes apiadándose se la debilidad humana les dieron a algunos un deseo gratis, en su mayoría pidieron cambiar su destino de la muerte, pero los hechiceros poco pudieron hacer, por eso dijeron que los revivirían._

_La única manera de devolverle a alguien la vida es por medio de la reencarnación completa, o sea que volvieran a nacer con una vida diferente, pero con la misma alma. Por eso los hechiceros proclamaron un conjuro para quienes dieran su vida por alguien de forma pura y espontanea, se les premiarían con el regalo de la reencarnación."_

-Bien, eso lo explica- dijo Marshall, algo sorprendido del resultado.

-¿Qué es espontaneo?- preguntó Finn.

-Que haces las cosas sin pensar- respondió Jake.

-Tú lo hiciste- dijo Marshall- Si en tu vida pasada fuiste el Finn que yo conocí, entonces eres la reencarnación de ese chico, ya que fue un momento de estupidez y desesperación cuando te atravesaste, igual que la reencarnación de…-

-¿De quién?- preguntó Finn, algo curioso, pero Marshall sonrió, negando con la cabeza-

-Olvídalo- dijo el vampiro.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!- dijo Jake, dándole a Finn un golpe amistoso en el hombro- ¡Actuar siempre de forma estúpida y atolondrada a sido lo que te ha salvado!-

-¡Cállate, Jake!- contestó Finn, viendo que más que un alago era una burla por parte del perro, quien rió.

-Oye Marshall ¿Qué paso con Jake y Cake?- preguntó el can.

-Oh, ellos volvieron a su hogar y tuvieron familia- dijo Marshall- Tal vez el Jake que conocí en ese entonces, más que tu vida pasado fue tu antepasado-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jake, enarcando un ceja, sin comprender.

-Se refiere a que eres pariente directo de el Jake que Marshall conoció- le explicó Bonnibel acariciando un poco su cabeza.

-Oh…ya entiendo- dijo Jake- Entonces no es coincidencia que Finn haya crecido cerca de mi familia-

-Pero yo vine de una calabaza- dijo Finn- No sé quiénes son mis verdaderos padres.-

-Pero viniste de una calabaza- dijo Marshall- Algo raro, porque el Finn que conocí eso cultivaba-

-¿Tiene algo que ver?- preguntó el humano.

-No lo sé- respondió Marshall, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero que Jake sea tu hermano es un enlace tremendo.-

Finn se detuvo a pensarlo.

Bien, toda la historia le había quedado clara. Marceline sufrió, Marshall sufrió, reencarnó por salvar a Marceline de manera impulsiva, por amor…o esa era su más alta posibilidad…lo que le llevaba a otra pregunta ¿Qué había sido de él antes? ¿También fue adoptado? ¿Lo encontraron en una sandía esa vez? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué fue el último humano que _reencarnó_?

Aun tenía muchas dudas, debía haber algo más. Sobre su pasado.

Entonces reparó en algo a lo que le había dado muy ´poca importancia, él era el último humano en Ooo. Tal vez era temprano al pensarlo, teniendo trece años, pero… ¿Y cuando tuviera ochenta? Estaría en su lecho de muerte, moriría algún día, entonces su especie desaparecería por completo.

Debía hallar más respuestas, y con ellas una alternativa ´para volverse como Marshall o Marceline, pero no un vampiro.

Debía encontrar la manera de encontrar ser…inmortal.

-Marshall, solo por curiosidad, claro ¿Hay alguna manera de volverte inmortal sin ser vampiro?-Preguntó Finn.

-La hay- respondió Marshall.

-¡No, no la hay!- respondió la Princesa a la defensiva y algo asustada a la vez que Marshall, quien parecía despreocupado. Todos se sorprendieron de su repentina actitud.- Quiero decir…¿Cómo crees, Finn? No hay modo.-

-Depende de lo que quiera- dijo Marshall- Si quieres la Inmortalidad, piénsalo bien. La inmortalidad significa vida eterna, o sea que envejecerás y envejecerás sin poder hacer nada. Incluso te tocará vivir cuando tu cuerpo empiece a descomponerse.-

-Qué horror- dijo Finn, esta vez pensando las cosas dos veces.

-Pero si lo que tú buscas el congelar tu edad de manera permanente, como nos pasó a mí y Marceline cuando nos mordieron, no estás buscando la Inmortalidad…sino la Juventud Eterna.- dijo Marshall.

-¡Oh si! ¡Eso quiero!- respondió Finn, entusiasmado.

-¡Igual que yo!- lo secundó Jake- Si mi hermanito va a vivir por siempre, yo también quiero para estar siempre con él-

-Bien…por suerte sé dónde encontrar lo que quieren.- dijo Marshall- ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tratamos de mutar a algunos humanos para que vivieran y que no funcionó, salvo una excepción?-

-Si-

-Bueno, esa excepción se llama Ámbar y el La Princesa del Reino de la Joya- respondió Marshall. Al instante Bonnibel se tensó.

-¿Reino de la Joya?- repitió Finn, algo sorprendido- Nunca oí hablar de ese reino-

-Lo que pasa es que se encuentra en la costa más lejana de Ooo- respondió Marshall- Pero conozco el camino, yo los puedo llevar. Igual y nos puede ayudar a saber de dónde saliste, además tiene la llamada Perla de la Juventud, dicen que cuando la frotas el número de años que tienes, te dará lo que quieres, que en este caso es la Juventud Eterna-

-¡PUES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!- exclamó Finn, entusiasmado- ¡ES MOMENTO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA!-

-¡SI!- gritó Jake, emocionado también.

-¡Esperen!- dijo la Princesa, todos la miraron con algo de rencor por romperles su entusiasmo. Esta se giró a Marshall con el ceño fruncido- ¿Estás loco? El Reino de La Joya está atravesando todo Ooo ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es el viaje? Además, a Marceline no le gustará esto.-

-Lamento decirte que Marceline y yo tenemos la misma sed de aventura- dijo Finn- Además, ella sacrificó mucho por mí en el pasado, me toca hacer algo por ella-

-¿Quieres hacer algo por ella?- dijo la Princesa, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- Quédate aquí y usa el cerebro-

-Vamos, princesa. ¿Olvidas quién ganó la Guerra de los Magos? ¿Olvidas quien ha rescatado a un número incontable de princesas, incluyéndote? ¡Soy todo un hombre! Además nunca he visto el reino de la Joya, se ve que es ¡Algebraico!-

-¡Algebraica va a ser la paliza que Marceline nos va a dar si se entera de esto!- explotó la Princesa- Finn, si la quieres quédate. No le gustará perderte de nuevo.-

Finn se detuvo a pensar que era cierto, pero…Marceline se sacrificó por él muchas veces, eso era demasiado. Sonrió de manera satisfactoria y la miró a los ojos.

-Y es por eso mismo que debo hacerlo- dijo, luego miró a Marshall y le sonrió- Además, voy con Marshall- El vampiro le contestó con una sonrisa e hizo unos cuernos con sus manos sacando la lengua. Luego se giró de nuevo a ella y la miró de manera suplicante- Por favor, no le digas nada a Marcy, no al menos hasta que volvamos-

Bonnibel estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no negaba que Finn era valiente, además, aún quería a Marceline y pensó en lo mucho que sufriría al ver a Finn crecer y luego morir sin poder hacer nada. Después de todo así era el ciclo de la naturaleza. Suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo-

-Gracias- respondió Finn, aliviado de su promesa. Podían confiar en ella.

-¡Excelente!- soltó Marshall, alegremente, dando un aplauso- Bueno, _Pulgoso, _Finn, díganme dónde viven para estar ahí. Mañana saldremos anted de que salga el sol directo al Reino de la Joya.-

* * *

><p>Jake bostezó sonoramente.<p>

-¿Por qué tenemos que viajar tan temprano, Finn?- se quejó el perro.

-Porque Marshall no puede viajar bien en el día nosotros no podemos viajar bien en la noche, por eso aprovecharemos para avanzar lo más que podamos durante el atardecer y el amanecer. Así no nos afectará tanto a ninguno- explicó Finn, mientras guardaba lo último en su mochila.

Tal y como habían quedado con Marshall, se vieron a la mañana siguiente, pero era tan temprano que aun estaba oscuro en Ooo. Estaban listos para salir, solo esperaban a Marshall fuera de su casa una vez que la cerraron bien.

-Bien-gruñó Jake molesto- Pero solo lo esperaré porque queremos respuestas, y por supuesto, vivir la aventura-

-Así se habla, viejo- dijo Finn, levantándose y colgándose su mochila verde limón.

-Pero déjame decirte que ese tal Marshall no es mucho de fiar para mí- comenzó a replicar de nuevo Jake- Recuerda que es un vampiro-

-¿No será que eres tú el que tiene los problemas con los vampiros?- preguntó Finn, divertido.

-No. Nunca se debe confiar en uno.-

-Por favor, Jake- dijo Finn, rodando los ojos- Es primo de Marceline, es una buena persona después de todo lo que nos contó. Imagínate que es ella, pero en hombre-

-¡No me lo voy a imaginar!- soltó Jake- Además, si a Marceline apenas y le he podido agarrar un poco de confianza ¿Cómo crees que me siento con otro vampiro?-

-Bueno, deberías decirle a Marshall lo de la confianza- dijo Finn., sonriente.

-Bien, lo haré- dijo Jake, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Si, Jake?- dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas- ¿¡DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME!-

Jake volteó y se encontró con Marshall, pero su aspecto cambió para ser uno diabólico. Su cabeza se partió en dos y de ella salieron dos serpientes siameses con los oos rojos, abriendo su hocico y dejando ver los enormes colmillos que tenía.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritó aterrorizado Jake, pero Finn solo sonrió, pues había visto como Marshall se acerca detrás de él todo el tiempo.

-Jaja, eres un cobarde- rió Finn.

-¡Sanguijuela! ¡Casi me matas!- dijo Jake a Marshall, quien recuperó su apuesto rostro burlón.

-Jjaja, pero no lo hice- rió también el vampiro. Luego miró a Finn- Te ves bien, como para un largo viaje.-

-Gracias- respondió Finn. Y era cierto. Finn cambió su atuendo habitual por unos jeans, camisa de algodón azul turquesa y encima una chamarra con capucha azul rey, sus zapatos negros los cambió por unos tenis.- Tú también te ves bien-

Marshall iba bien cubierto, llevaba también jeans, sus inseparables _Converse, _una chamarra con gorro, el cual traía puesto, color gris, y unos lentes oscuros atados a su capucha. Finn supo porque iba tan cubierto, porque el sol era radioactivo para él, igual que para Marceline.

-Gracias- dijo Marshall- El _Pulgoso _también se ve bien- dijo mirando a Jake, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Su apodo le estaba comenzando a molestar…pero también se veía bien. Solo llevaba una bufanda y unos lentes-googles en la cabeza.- Bueno ¿Listos?-

-¡LISTOS!- dijo Finn- ¿Seguro que no importa que nos acompañes? ¿No habrá problemas en tú casa?-

-No- respondió Marshall- En Aaa ya sabían que me iría por un tiempo de vacaciones, además no soportó a Ash. Al parecer no ha superado a Marceline- rió Marshall, entonces Jake y Finn rieron también.

-De acuerdo, Beemo cuidara de nuestra casa- dijo Jake.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Marshall- Pues sin más que decir…vamos- dijo, y comenzó a flotar, Finn le siguió el paso.- Que bueno que traes una mochila contigo- le dijo a Finn, señalando su mochila.

-Si, trajimos todo los quedemos necesitar: Agua y alimento para varios días, incluso te traje un recipiente lleno de fresas y cerezas, pensé que sería bueno ya que Marceline come mucho eso, no sé si a ti te guste-

-Sí, es perfecto- dijo Marshall, agradeciéndole.

-También traje algunas medicinas y mi espada, unas mudas de ropa y un sombrero para…-

¡ZAZ! Finn no pudo seguir, pues algo se echó encima de él, derivándolo varios metros de donde estaba con Marshall y comenzó a atacarlo.

-¡Finn!- gritó Jake.

Finn cayó de espaldas al suelo y se le cayó la mochila de la espalda, pero logró tomar su espada. Algo estaba encima de él, sin embargo no podía reconocerlo porque la luz de la luna que pronto se extinguiría no le ayudaba. Solo veía una sombra encima de su cuerpo, la sombra más agresiva que había visto, pues le estaba golpeando. Como pudo, la pateó y esta retrocedió con un quejido agudo, permitiendo que Finn se reincorporara y tomara su espada con más firmeza, pero la sombra de nuevo se arrojó hacia él. Iniciando una pelea.

-¡Tranquilo, Finn! ¡Ya te ayudo, hermano!- gritó Jake, corriendo hacia ellos, él tampoco podía vislumbrar bien la silueta. Entonces algo le ató los pies y cayó de bruces al suelo, luego de eso algo se enrolló en su cuello y sus ojos, inmovilizándolo por completo.- ¡Finn!-

-¡Jake!- gritó Finn, al darse cuenta que una nueva sombra había atapado a su hermano, pero se distrajo, y la sombra con la que luchaba lo empujó tan fuerte que se le salió el gorrito blanco, dejando ver su bonito cabello rubio dorado…pero esto lo hizo enfurecer.

-¡NADIE ME QUITA EL GORRO SIN MI PERMISO!- gritó, y se fue como un toro, embistiendo a la otra sombra, quien lo recibió en una nueva pelea cuerpo con cuerpo. No fue fácil para Finn, pues parecía que esa sombra hacía sus propios movimientos, incluso repitió simultáneamente algunos que él hacía…era como si luchara…con una parte de él.

Entre su desesperación por ayudar a Jake y quitarse esa sombra de encima, jaló algo de ella que terminó por quitarle. La sombra retrocedió un poco y Finn también,. Pero vio que fue lo que le había quitado, se sorprendió al ver que era: Era una gorrita como la suya, blanca y con orejas de conejito solo que más circular.

-Se parece a la mía…-murmuró, pero luego la sombra lo embistió de nuevo, dejándole claro que a este extraño tampoco le agradó que se la quitara. Finn reaccionó rápido esta vez y empujó al extraño, este salió disparado algunos metros y cayó de espaldas. Finn se reincorporó con rapidez y se acercó de manera amenazante a ella y le apuntó con su espada.

-Bien extraño, responde ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó.

-No soy un "extraño", soy una "extraña", al menos para ti- respondió la sombra su voz era algo más aguda que la de Finn, no la reconoció, pero Marshall sí que lo hizo. Antes de que Finn la lastimara, voló a él y tomó suavemente su muñeca, de manera que alejó la espada del cuello de la "extraña".

-¡Espera, Finn!- pidió Marshall- Creo que la conozco-

Marshall permitió que "la extraña" se pusiera de pie entonces a los dos casi se les salen los ojos…

Ahí, frente a ellos. Se hallaba una chica rubia, caderona pero con una delgada cintura, bonito cuerpo en realidad. Su cabello era rubio dorado, como el de Finn, pero era algo ondulado y le llegada a la cintura, su piel era blanca e incluso ahí con la poca luz que había, sus ojos brillaban eran azul celeste.

Finn no la miraba boquiabierto porque fuera hermosa o se pareciera a él en chica, sino porque era humana. Completamente humana.

Pero Marshall supo quien era al instante.

-¿Fionna?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡<span>Hey! ¡Hasta aquí termina el séptimo capítulo!**

**Bueno como verán las respuestas ya cayeron, igual que la posible teoría de la relación con los Finn y Jake del presente y los Finn y Jake del pasado. Por lo menos el 90% ya está resuelto, pero aun hay muchas preguntas acerca de por qué Finn vive…además ya se encontró a su contraparte. ¡Hyyuu! El octavo capítulo es el penúltimo que hago, pero como dije, tengo una sorpresita al final muajajaja.**

**A falta de tiempo, debo decir que no podré responder comentarios, pero en el siguiente capi es seguro que sí, lo que si les digo es que hoy sale en E. U "They went to the Nightospere" y "Daddy´s litte mosnter". Espero que los suban pronto a Internet :3 Si saben algo, porfa avísenme ¿vale?**

**Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en el octavo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Bye :D**


	8. Un ser casi igual a mí

**Hey!**** Volví, algo triste porque este ya es el penúltimo capítulo del Fic, aunque…jeje, como he estado diciendo, las sorpresas son mi parte favorita en la vida.**

**Vengo muy contenta porque encontré el capitulo "They went to the Nightospere" y "Daddy´s litte monster" en Internet. Abajo les dejo la dirección para aquellos que no lo hayan visto o no lo hayan encontrado.**

**Debo decir que me voy a basar ahí para la sorpresita que les tengo y un agradecimiento especial a ****Tears To Call My Name** **por la información también.**

**Pues sin más les dejo el octavo capítulo, donde habrá muchas decisiones, además ya incluí a Fionna y Cake a la historia ¿Cómo le afectara a nuestros héroes?**

**¡Adelante y disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Un ser casi igual a mí.<strong>

"_Mi lema: "sans límites"_

-Isadora Duncan.

Marceline se encontraba aseando su casa con su estéreo a todo volumen. Era poco típico de ella ya que prefería dejar las cosas así como estaban y mejor componer, pero incluso sus desastres podían llegar a aburrirla, por ello optó por limpiar su hogar al ritmo del puro rock.

-_**So what I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves. And I don't need you. And guess what, I'm having more fun, and now that were done. I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool so…So what, I am a rock star. **__**I got my rock moves. And I don't want you tonight…**_- cantaba al ritmo de la música, mientras quitaba unas telarañas del techo.

Flotó hasta su sofá, sacudiendo el polvo que pudiera haber en él con el plumero. Luego acomodó unos cuantos libros apilados y de nuevo voló hasta el librero, donde puso los libros en su lugar y sacudió entre ellos…entonces reparó en un hueco.

Algo confundida se acercó a ver que era lo que pasaba…si no mal recordaba ahí faltaba algo. Abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que lo que faltaba en realidad…era su diario.

-¿Y mi diario?...- murmuró para sí misma y comenzó a buscar entre el librero. Pero no había nada. Estaba algo desesperada por encontrarlo, tal vez no lo había visto en años, pero era un recordatorio de lo más importante de su vida. Lo extraño era que no faltaban más libros, solo faltaba ese.

Comenzó a olfatear, a ver si captaba alguna esencia…y en efecto lo hizo. Un olor a lavanda y café y a perro mojado. Luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa, había ahí en el suelo, cerca del librero un papel. Voló hasta él y lo miró. Era una foto que había metido entre las hojas del diario, junto a una fotografía donde ella salí siendo humana. Esa sin embargo era de su familia: En ella le veía de trece años, su madre y su padre estaban rodeándola, felices. No fue la nostalgia la que la hizo ampliar los ojos…fue porque se temió lo peor.

Flotó de nuevo hacia el hueco en el librero vio que tenía razón. Más que asustada se sintió molesta, porque una de las cosas que más le molestaban eran esas: Que se metieran con las cosas que más apreciaba.

Ese olor a lavanda y café y a perro húmedo solo podía ser de dos personas, además eran los únicos sospechosos. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no se equivocaba y de que sabia quienes habían tomado el diario.

-Finn, Jake…- gruñó.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien? ¿Fionna?- volvió a preguntar Marshall, algo enojado esta vez.<p>

Finn miraba boquiabierto a la muchacha, la cual se veía apenada por haber sido descubierta.

Era la primera vez que veía algo igual, o más bien a alguien igual que no fuera él. Además tenían un parentesco extraordinario. Rubia, ojos azules…y peleaba tan bien como él. Marshall le llamó "Fionna". ¿Era ella? ¿Era ella la razón por la que Marshall se transformó en lo que era? ¿Era ella la que se mencionó en el diario? Si estaba viva, igual que él, tal vez se debía a que también dio su vida de manera "espontánea" y por ellos obtuvo la reencarnación. No le veía otra lógica.

-Fionna, respóndeme- exigió Marshall.

-Porque no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo- respondió la muchacha, desviando la mirada.

Marshall amplió un poco los ojos y se ruborizó un poco, pero al igual que ella, desvió la mirada. Era como si a ambos les doliera, y Finn supo interpretar ese gesto. También supo que, al igual que él y Marceline, eran amigos y ya.

-Ya no tengo nada que decir, Fionna.- dijo Marshall- Los dos dijimos cosas estúpidas, así que ya no importa-

-¿¡Que ya no importa!- soltó Fionna, molesta. Finn se sorprendió ante su reacción- ¡Si a mí no me importara no estaría yo aquí!-

-¡Perdóname, pero yo no te obligué a venir hasta Ooo!, ¿verdad?- soltó Marshall de repente, sobresaltando a Finn, quien parecía estar en medio de la discusión.

-No fue necesario que lo hicieras- dijo Fionna- Yo habría venido de todas maneras solo para disculparme, y además…-

-Mira, Fionna…- suspiró el vampiro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-…ya déjalo por la paz. Si quieres que este más tranquilo da la vuelta y vuelve a Aaa-

De repente la mirada de la chica se posó sobre Finn, quien se estremeció un poco.

-¿Y me vas a cambiar por este enano?- preguntó, barriéndolo con la mirada. Era cierto, ella era más alta que Finn, pero no estaba ahí para que se quedaran a insultarlo, por lo que frunció el ceño, además, ella lo atacó primero desde un principio.

-No soy "este enano"- dijo, enfurruñado- Mi nombre es Finn, y estoy comenzado a hartarme de tu actitud, FI-O-NNA.- dijo, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica, luego miró a Marshall, dejándole claro que le debía una explicación.

-¿Cómo me conoces?- preguntó la chica. Finn rodó los ojos.

-Él dijo tu nombre- respondió el humano, aunque también ya la conocía desde que leyó su nombre en el diario. Incluso parecía que él sabía más de su vida pasada que ella misma.- Cielos, captas lento para ser una chica-

-¡Te voy a!…- gruño la chica, y con el puño en la mano se iba a ir contra Finn de nuevo, pero Marshall la detuvo.

-¡Hey!- soltó el vampiro, alejándola de Finn, quien también ya estaba puesto para la batalla.- ¡Basta! ¡Cálmense los dos!-

-¡Tienes suerte que tenga un poco de moral heroica!- le reclamó Finn. Ella trató de zafarse del agarre de Marshall de nuevo.

-¡Yo te mostraré mi moral heroica!- soltó, furiosa. Marshall dio un tirón de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¡Ya basta, Fionna!- reclamó- ¿No te es suficiente venir aquí y atacarlo? ¡Tiene razón en enojarse!-

Fionna se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con desaprobación.

-No me equivocaba, _nos_ cambiaste- reprochó. Marshall la miró sin entender, pero la verdad eso lo hizo enfurecer, de repente sus ojos se volvieron más rojos y a Finn le dio más miedo.

-¿¡Y TU QUÉ!- gritó de repente- ¿¡QUE ME PUEDES DECIR DE TI Y GUMBOLL! ¿¡ACASO NO ME HAS CAMBIADO POR ESE TIPO CARA DE NIÑA!-

¡Zaz!

En todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Finn no vio a Marshall así. Conoció al amable y al risueño vampiro, pero no encontró a uno enojado ni esperaba hacerlo. Se veía que esos dos ya traían problemas desde casa, y algo le decía que Marshall había mentido. No estaba en Ooo de "vacaciones".

-¿¡QUE TIENE QUE VER GUMBOLL EN TODO ESTO!- gritó ahora Fionna, sin dar pierde- ¿¡POR QUÉ TE MOLESTA TANTO QUE ESTE CON ÉL!-

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO VAS Y SE LO PREGUNTAS!- gritó Marshall.

-¿¡POR QUE NO MEJOR LO HACES TÚ!- dijo Fionna, picándole el pecho con el dedo índice, la discusión los había puesto uno muy cerca del rostro del otro. Marshall bufó sonoramente.

-¡NO TENGO QUE DECIRLE NADA A ÉL!-

-¡ENTONCES DIME QUÉ TE PASA!-

-¿¡ES QUE TENGO QUE EXPLICARTELO CON MANZANAS!-

-¡SOLO DIME POR QUE TE MOLESTA TANTO!-

Marshall se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Aunque para Fionna aun no había quedado claro, Finn supo conocer su reacción, al fin y al cabo el también la había sentido.

"Se gustan", pensó.

El vampiro se quedó pensativo, pero luego frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

-Lo que más me cala es que tu ya lo sabes…-dijo entre dientes. Pero luego se alejó y desvió la mirada- Y si no es así significa que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas.-

Fionna se talló los ojos. No estaba llorando, pero ganas no le faltaban.

-Lo siento, Marshall.- dijo de nuevo, dejándole claro al vampiro que no lo entendía.

Hubo un gran momento de silencio, en donde Finn miraba las caras largas de los dos chicos. ¿Qué habrían pasado como para que Marshall optara por alojarse en Ooo? Además, se veía que las palabras de Fionna le habían afectado mucho al chico, pero les dolía haber tenido esa "discusión" que a él no le tocó ver.

-¡HMPF!...- un quejido lo sacó de sus hipótesis, y volteó para ver que Jake seguía prisionera de esa sombra, rápidamente se giró a Fionna.

-¿Podrías al menos decirle a "tu cosa esa" que suelte a mi hermano?- pidió, enojado. Fionna lo miró primero y luego frunció el ceño hacia la sombra.

-¡Cake!- le llamó por su nombre para que soltara al perro.

Jake al instante sintió como "esa cosa" lo soltaba, y como sus músculos se iban aflojando poco a poco. Una vez libre tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Estás bien, Jake?- preguntó Finn, preocupado.

-Sí, viejo- respondió Jake, jadeando. Luego miró a lo que había parecido ser una boa constrictora, furioso- ¿¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!-

Con la poca luz que había, a lo que Fionna le había llamado Cake, se dejó ver: era una gata. Una gata algo gorda en comparación con Jake, pero con ojos tan grandes como los de él. Era blanca, con una cola esponjosa y suave y manchas color miel. La naturaleza de Jake hizo que se le salieran los ladridos, seguidos por quejas y reclamos, la gata sin en cambio le sacó las garras.

-¡GATA LOCA! ¡PUDISTE MATARME!- reclamó Jake.

-Eso quería- respondió Cake- ¿Apoco creíste que iba a dejarte herir a mi hermana?-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó el perro molesto- Pero tu agresiva hermana se fue en contra de mi muchacho ¡USTEDES NOS ATACARON PRIMERO!-

-¡FUERON USTEDES QUIENES NOS QUITARON A MARSHALL!-

-¡NOSOTROS NO LES QUITAMOS NADA!- soltó Jake- ¡Y SI NO TE PARECE, VEN AQUÍ PARA QUE PUEDA MORDERTE EL CUELLO Y ARRANCARTE LA COLA!-

-¡ENTRALE, PULGOSO!- dijo Cake, sacando más su garras.- ¡NO HAY PROBLEMA CONMIGO!-

-¡NI CONMIGO! ¡DE POR SÍ YA LE TRAÍA GANAS A UN GATO!-

-¡Hey! ¡Tiempo fuera!- Dijo Marshall, interponiéndose entre ambas mascotas antes de que se desollaran vivos. A decir verdad no entendía muy bien por qué Fionna y Cake estaban tan agresivas. Ellas no eran así.- No vamos a arreglar nada peleando, sobre todo porque estos chicos no tuvieron la culpa de nada- explicó, mirando a Fionna, quien se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Entonces ¿Vas a volver o qué?- preguntó, viendo que se iban cada vez más por las ramas.

-No, Fionna. No voy a volver, no por ahora- respondió el vampiro, firmemente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Fionna a la defensiva- Ya vine aquí y me disculpé ¿Qué más quieres Marshall?-

-Lo que quiero es que regrese a Aaa con Cake, volveré pronto, de verdad, solo dame más tiempo- pidió Marshall.

-¿Cómo me pides eso mientras tu estas con estos dos feliz de la vida y yo estoy retorciéndome de la culpa?- preguntó Fionna, más enojada y mirando a Finn, quien se puso rojo de ira.

-Ten cuidado, muchachita…-dijo el humano, entre dientes.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó Fionna, con burla- Con tu estatura solo podrías llegar a arañarme los tobillos.-

Adiós paciencia. Finn gruñó y se fue directo contra ella, pero Marshall lo detuvo antes, sin embargo Finn no se rindió. Daba patadas e intentaba liberarse para atacarla. No era muy cortés pelear con una chica, a decir verdad nunca peleaba con una, pero esa si que le había hecho ´poner los pelos de punta.

-¡No creas que porque creo que eres linda voy a dejar que hagas esto!- soltó, tratando de arañarla, lo que era absurdamente improbable ya que estaba a casi un metro de ella. Marshall había logrado detenerlo a tiempo.

-¡Ya! ¡Tranquilo, Finn!- dijo Marshall, poniendo orden de nuevo. Finn comenzó a jadear de sus esfuerzos y Fionna solo miró algo sorprendida de lo agresivo que se puso. Po unos instantes todo se quedó en silencio. Parecía una pelea de dobles donde el vampiro arbitraba…en realidad no. Él también formaba parte del partido.- De acuerdo- suspiró Marshall- No podemos perder la cabeza ahora.- se giró rápidamente hacia Finn- Tu, Jake y yo nos vamos a donde habíamos quedado- luego se giró a Fionna y Cake- Y ustedes dos ¡A su casa!-

-De acuerdo- dijo Fionna, fingiendo que no le importaba- Pero al menos dime a dónde vas, viejo-

-Eso, Fionna, no es de tu incumbencia- reprochó el vampiro, levantando su gorrita y entregándosela. Fionna lo miró enojada y se la arrebató, recogiéndose el pelo y poniéndosela de nuevo, con su mechón dorado coqueto.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir?- preguntó la chica.

-Porque si lograste rastrearme sin que me diera cuenta desde Aaa hasta Ooo, no quiero ni imaginarme que harás cuando te lo diga- dijo Marshall, dándole el gorro a Finn, junto con su mochila.

-Entonces, dime- insistió Fionna de nuevo. Marshall la miró a los ojos y ella suspiro sin rendirse, luego se rascó la nuca- Mira…dime a dónde vas y voy contigo, así podrás "protegerme", y evitas la angustia de que vaya detrás de ti sin custodia alguna, salvo Cake.-

-No lo haré- respondió Marshall- Jamás te pediría que hicieras algo así. Lo que estamos a punto de hacer es lo más arriesgado del mundo.-

Finn lo miró con recelo.

¡Eso era jugar sucio por parte de ambos! Fionna le ponía una condición que al final significaba que saldría ganando ella de ambos sentido. Fuera con ellos o no, seguiría a Marshall, así que de todas maneras estaría en peligro. Y Marshall en ese momento actuaba igual que La Dulce Princesa: preocupado y limitante, no como hace unas horas, pues a ellos los animaba para que fueran para no volver tal vez, mientras que a Fionna y Cake les pedía que se quedaran a salvo en su hogar. ¡Claro! ¡Y que ellos se partan el culo buscando una perla mágica!

-No me importa- dijo Fionna, valientemente- No te dejaré de seguir hasta que me perdones-

-Y si te perdono ahora ¿Volverás a casa?- preguntó el vampiro, enarcando una ceja.

-No.-respondió Fionna, y luego pareció apenarse de lo que iba a decir- Aun así te seguiría-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Marshall, algo frustrado de su terquedad. Fionna se ruborizó lo suficiente como para que Finn lo notara.

-Porque sigues siendo mi mejor amigo-

Ahora fue Marshall él que se ruborizó, y desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

Si no estuviera envuelto en ese caos, a Finn le hubiese dado incluso ternura por parte de ambos. Le recordaban tanto a esas películas en que ningún amante sería capaz de dejar al otro, incluso si sus sentimientos estaba aclarados o no. No fue difícil definir si entre ella y Marshall había algo: ¡Por supuesto que no lo había! Ni siquiera Fionna lo entendía del todo, además habían mencionado a un tal Gumboll ¿Quién era ese?

Luego se preocupó si no pasaba lo mismo con Marceline. Hasta ese momento no había peleado jamás, salvo una pequeña pelea cuando le "chupó", de broma, a Jake la sangre. De ahí en fuera no se molestaban siquiera. Ni cuando mandó a su padre de nuevo a la Nocheosfera, ni cuando rompieron su promesa y fueron a las casa de sus amigos los fantasmas…ni cuando entraron a su casa sin permiso…eso le recordaba: ¿El robó del diario podría ser su primera pelea?

En cualquier caso, tal vez a él si le atraía Marceline. Le gustaba en muchos aspectos: era divertida, bromista, temeraria (algo que tenía en común con él), bonita, sexy…con una sonrisa sin igual. La pasaba bien con ella, y Jake también la quería mucho…pero ¿Y él? ¿Se podía compara aquello con lo que sintió por la Dulce Princesa? ¿Podía ponerse tan…acalorado como sucedió con su amor no correspondido con La Princesa del Reino del Fuego?

Con Bonnibel, si indiferencia era tan fría que lo helaba, y el amor que le daba la Princesa de Fuego era agradable, pero le quemaba literalmente. Con Marceline estaba ese punto neutro. No necesitaba ser perfecto para ella, solo era él, Finn, el humano valiente y heroico que siempre era. Probablemente entendía un poco porque Fionna se resignaba a quedarse u olvidarlo; porque aunque estuvieran peleados o no le entendiera lo que sentía por ella…habían hecho un vínculo tan fuerte que los había llevado a decirse "mejor amigo". Igual que él y Marceline, "su mejor amiga".

-Bueno, como sea. Después de todo no queríamos ir al Reino del Hielo- dijo Fionna, mirando a Jake y tendiéndole una trampa.

-No, al Reino de la Joya- repuso Jake, inconscientemente.

-¡JAKE!- reprocharon Marshall y Finn al mismo tiempo. Marshall porque desde un principio sabia que, aunque Fionna les perdiera el rastro si iba tras ellos, al final se rendiría por no dar con el lugar. Pero con el nombre tenía todo para seguirles la huella. Y a Finn francamente no le daba gracia ir con una chica y una gata…mucho menos las que los atacaron a él y su hermano.

Fionna sonrió de manera victoriosa al ver que el perro cayó el su red, y Cake se burló sonoramente.

-¡Ja, ja! Perro tonto- rió. Jake la miró, enojado.

-Gata loca ¡YA ME HARTASTE!- tras soltar con rabia eso, se lanzó contra Cake, iniciando así una pelea de mordidas y rasguños. Se oían lo ladridos y maullidos salvajes por toda la pradera, hasta que Finn tomó a Jake y Fionna tomó a Cake, sin embargo no dejaron de apoyar a sus respectivos hermanos.

-¿¡PODRÍAS DECIRLE A TU ESTUPIDA GATA QUE DEJE EN PAZ A JAKE!- dijo Finn, al borde de los nervios.

-¿¡Y TÚ A TU ASQUEROSO PERRO QUE SEA MÁS LISTO!- respondió Fionna a la defensiva.

Era extraño que en ningún momento hayan entablado una plática más formal. Ni siquiera se había presentado correctamente y ya estaba peleando. Finn pensó que sería más relajante la situación cuando encontrara a alguien como él…pero solo le estaba quebrando la cabeza.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo Marshall, calmando de nuevo la situación. Ambos humanos dejaron a sus hermanos en el suelo y se miraron desafiantes.

-¿Entonces qué, Marshall?- dijo Fionna, de una vez por todas- ¿O me voy contigo o detrás de ti? Tu eliges.-

Marshall suspiró resignado. Estaba claro que no tenía opción, y prefería protegerla a perderla de nuevo…además Fionna era igual que Finn. Una aventurera. En cierto modo el viaje no sería tan pesado…o no tanto si no comenzaba una rivalidad entre ambos humanos.

Tal vez la razón por la que no se llevaron bien desde el principio fue que Fionna atacó a Finn porque según él las había cambiado por ellos, y Finn estaba "emocionalmente agotado" con toda la información que habia recibido de golpe y la repentina aparición de alguien como él. Tampoco ayudaba mucho sus personalidades, pues amabas chocaban.

-De acuerdo, Fionna- dijo Marshall, rendido- Puedes venir con nosotros al Reino de la Joya-

-¡ESO!- soltaron Cake y Fionna, felices, pero Finn y Jake miraron boquiabiertos a Marshall. No pensaron que la dejaría ir así como así.

-¿QUÉ?- soltaron los otros dos.

-No te preocupes, humanito- dijo Fionna, con socarronería- A mí tampoco me va a hacer gracia estarte aguantando ni a ti ni a tu perro pulgoso-

-Mi nombre es Jake, niña poco femenina y agresiva- respondió el perro en forma molesta.

-¡Marshall! ¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!- preguntó Finn al vampiro, molesto- ¡Se supone que íbamos a ir tu, Jake y yo! ¡Nada de niñas!-

-Lo sé, Finn, lo siento. Pero créeme, será mejor así- dijo Marshall.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- reclamó Finn- Lo que va a pasar es que terminaré matando a la ultima que se parece a mí-

-No te preocupes ¡Yo lo haré primero!- gruñó Fionna. Pronto Cake y Jake se miraban desafiantes y Finn y Fionna igual.

-Escuchen- dijo Marshall, interponiéndose antes de que se mataran con las miradas- Sé que esto será nuevo para todos, y que será difícil aceptar al otro, pero por nuestro propio bien deberemos ser tolerantes. Al menos hasta que lleguemos al Reino de la Joya y encontremos a Ámbar, mientras tanto intentemos apoyarnos y llevarnos bien ¿vale?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Finn, viendo que no tenía otra opción- Mientras no se metan conmigo ni con Jake-

-Opino igual- dijo Fionna- Si voy a estar aguantando al enano y al pulgoso, lo menos que pueden hacer es no meterse conmigo y Cake.-

-Eso ya lo veremos…- dijo Finn entre dientes, lanzándole una nueva mirada furibunda a Fionna, quien le respondió igual. Marshall soltó un suspiro al cielo. Iba a ser un viaje muy, muy, muy laaaargo.

-Bien- dijo Fionna, apartando la vista una vez que se había cansado- Llevo todo lo necesario para un viaje en mi mochila, así que no habrá problema, y tenemos a Cake.-

-Igual yo- dijo Finn, poniéndose su gorrito de nuevo y cargándose la mochila en sus espaldas de nuevo.- Y tenemos a Jake-

El gato y el perro les guiñaron un ojo, dejándoles claro que podían contar con ellos.

-Y…en cuanto a nosotros…- comenzó Fionna y miró a Marshall, quien se sonrojó por ese "nosotros".

-Olvídalo- dijo él- Aun no te he perdonado y eso ya no es lo más importante. Ahora estamos por comenzar un viaje.-

-De acuerdo- dijo Fionna, acomodándose mejor la mochila- Pero seguiré insistiendo, tal vez así me perdones de una vez.-

-Tal vez…- repitió Marshall y se puso la capucha, indiferente- Vamos, el sol está a punto de salir-

Y era cierto. En el horizonte se veían los primeros rayos del sol. Habían perdido tiempo discutiendo y ahora Marshall tendría que ser precavido al no exponerse a los rayos solares.

Fionna se montó a Cake y Finn a Jake, Marshall comenzó a flotar y continuaron con su caminata, esta vez sí al Reino de la Joya.

-¿Para qué vamos al Reino de la Joya?- preguntó Fionna, curiosa a Marshall. Sabía que seguía enojado, pero aun así ambos se seguían queriendo y se cuidarían, pasara lo que pasara.

-Te lo explicaré todo en el camino- comenzó Marshall- Es una larga historia-

Finn supo que Marshall solo se limitaría a contarle los de la descendencia de los humanos, la Guerra de los Champiñones, la hipótesis sobre la reencarnación y otras cosas de interés medio para Fionna, pero no de su verdadero interés. Marshall omitiría las partes de su vida pasada y de lo que se mencionó en el diario de Marceline, incluso que fue por ella porque lo mordieron, y Finn se quedaría callado- Puede que esa chica fuera una pesada, pero que le cayera esa información como balde de agua fría a Finn no le gustaba…y además no era el indicado para decírselo. Tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta, pues era lista. Pero eso ya sería tal vez en el trascurso del viaje, mientras también buscaría información, comenzando la razón de la pelea y el enojo de esos dos enamorados y sus "sentimientos no definidos" hacia Marceline…así como su propio pasado.

Se volteó son soltar a Jake y divisó su casa del árbol, y como esta desaparecía más y más conforme avanzaban.

Pasara lo que pasara, para bien o para mal, él y Jake regresarían diferentes, sabrían quienes eran realmente…eso era una promesa.

Le hubiese gustado despedirse de Marceline, pero si lo hacía solo lo hubiese detenido y se habría enojado con él. Sonrió con esperanzas. Eso le daba más razones para volver.

Mientras se alejaban más de las praderas y mientras Marshall comenzaba a relatarle a Fionna la historia, omitiendo partes, en su cabeza solo pensaba:

"Volveré pronto, Marceline. Lo prometo".

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí!<strong>

**Como verán ya comenzó el viaje de nuestros héroes, con dos nuevas integrantes no planeadas al equipo. Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen un montón de dudas. Iniciando sobre los problemas que Marshall y Fionna tiene desde Aaa, bueno, no se preocupen que lo sabrán lo prometo, Además ya se puso interesante también por la cierta "rivalidad" que veremos con Fionna y Finn. No se preocupen, no serán enemigos, pero tal y como dedujo Marshall, sus personalidades chocan, igual que las de Jake y Cake, quienes además tienen su aversión natural de "perros y gatos".**

**El ultimo capitulo es el noveno y será el remate de este Fanfic…pero, para quienes ya tiene una idea de qué es la sorpresa les pido que aguarden. Ustedes dejen que sea yo la que se queme el coco pensando y ustedes solo disfruten.**

**Bueno, aquí está la dirección electrónica para quienes no han visto los dos nuevos capítulos de Adventure Time. ****Lamentablemente, los capítulos están en ingles sin subtítulos, pero aun así se los recomiendo. Están muy buenos.**

**.com/watch?v=QIv4ogt6BI0&feature=relmfu**

**.com/watch?v=aRSDop8NZ2A&feature=relmfu**

**Y ahora si a responder reviews:**

**MiiriiChan****:**** Gracias, ya te he dejado este capi, espero que te haya gustado :D**

**Nabotas****:**** Si, gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por el tiempo, por mí no hay prisa de verdad. Y ya estoy tratando de hacerme unos, pero es que por una u otra cosa no he podido hacérmelo. Sobre los de los personajes y los ojos…pues ahora si que tu eres el artista (me gustaría dibujar como tu jeje) pero si quieres hacerle un acercamiento a los ojos por mi está bien, de todas maneras no quiero que pierda la esencia de Adventure Time. Gracias por sus felicitaciones y espero que le haya gustado este capi :D**

**Tears To Call My Name****:**** Jajaja, es curioso ¿sabes?, leí tu cometario minutos después de que terminé de ver en Youtube "Daddy´s litte monster" jeje, pero gracias por la información, de ahí me basaré mucho para la sorpresita que les tengo jijiji. Gracias de nuevo por comentar y espero que hayas disfrutado este capi ;)**

**Fuutachimaru****:**** Gracias, tu comentario me a animado mucho, como siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo :D**

**qaths10****:**** Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por comentar tarde, igual espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes ;) Espero que te haya gustado este capi ¡Chao! :D**

**Luis Loaiza****:**** Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capi ;)**

**dragon oscuro****:**** Jeje, tranquilo, no has sonado brusco. Solo bromeaba, así que ni te preocupes, soy MarcelineXFinn al 100% y así será hasta el Finn…solo que en realidad me molesta que no vean a Finn siendo tan bonito :3 jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capi :D**

**dekki yorokobi****:**** Jeje, ya te he dejado la conti. Espero que te haya gustado :D**

**rustjacque12****: ****Seeee…yo también espero que algún día en la serie terminen juntos los dos. Gracias por comentar, sin duda es uno de los reviews que mas me has invitado a seguir. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y nos estamos leyendo ;D**

**fannyhikari****:**** Lo sé, lo sé…yo tamien casi lloró a mares cuando escribí lo de la muerte de Finn, sobre todo porque ya le estaba tomando tanto amor al personaje que casi me destruye al destruirlo (jaja soné muy dramática) Jeje, bueno espero que te haya gustade este capi y gracias por comentar :D**

**Leslie Princess Seddie****:**** Jajajajajajajajajaja, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Quédate tu con Finn y yo con Marshall para estar parejas Jajaja. Me calma un poco que al menos tenga alguien que si lo quiere Jajaja. Gracias por decirme lo de la escena que hice cuando Fionna y Marshall caen ¡Se me olvidó por completo poner de donde me inspiré! Aunque no fue de una imagen, fue de un video en Youtube que anda rondando sobre lo que pudo ser la escena de Hora de Aventure con Fionna y Cake, cuando sale Marshall. Te lo recomiendo mucho, o si ya lo viste pues ya, de todas maneras creo que fue hecho por un bu****en fan. También te dejo los enlaces para que veas los nuevos capítulos, en lo que a mi me parece estuvieron geniales. La parte donde Finn rescata a Marceline y la carga es tan…¡hermosa!. Tus comentarios como siempre me animan mucho, gracias por comentar y nos estamos leyendo :D **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo en el noveno y último capitulo, el cual ya será relativamente corto, pero le dará el paso a la sorpresa.**

**Bye :D**


	9. ¡Hora de aventura!

**¡Jajaja! ¡He vuelto!**

**Antes que nada gracias por todos los lectores que me han dejado reviews, y no solo hablo del capítulo anterior, sino en cuanto a Fic en general. Han sido una gran fuente de inspiración y les agradezco mucho a todos su apoyo, paciencia, felicitaciones y ánimos.**

**Debo decir que iba yo a dejar inconcluso este Fic, como en el capitulo tres o cuatro, porque perdí a una persona muy importante en ese entonces…pero me inspiré aun más, sabiendo que a ese ser querido le hubiese gustado que continuara.**

**Finn, Marceline, Jake, Fionna, Marshall y todos los demás han influido en gran parte de mi sensibilidad al escribir, por ser unos personajes tan "jugosos", e interesantes.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos, responderé sus reviews individualmente al final.**

**Mientras tanto les dejo el noveno y último capítulo. Lo más seguro es que me van a agarrar a tomatazos y apedreadas cuando lo lean, pero ¿Qué creen? La sorpresa está más que cerca.**

**¡Adelante y disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hora de aventura!<strong>

"_La mayor aventura es vivir el día a día"_

-Anónimo.

Al día siguiente la casa de Finn y Jake era atacada por unos fuertes puñetazos en la puerta.

-¡ABRAN, BANDALOS!- gritaba Marceline, golpeando con su puño la puerta.

Pese a que casi era mediodía y el sol estaba en lo alto, no le importó en lo absoluto. Decidió sorprenderlos a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que solo tomó su sombrero_ (N. de la A.: El que usó en "What was missing?")_ y se fue directo a tacarlos por haberse pasado con su intimidad.

Pudo pasar por alto la vez que Finn trajo a su padre o que se metieron a su casa a hacer quien sabe qué, pero esa si era una cosa fuera de sus límites. Por lógica a una chica le enloquecería que leyeran su diario, sabiendo de sobra que eran cosas muy intimas. Además no solo eso era lo que le molestaba, sino que también le preocupaba.

El diario decía cosas que Finn no entendería, dejaba claro sus sentimientos de ella hacia él y había muchos secretos en él que picarían la curiosidad de los dos, lo que los llevaría a correr el riesgo de aventurarse en busca de la verdad. Pero ¿Cuánto podría soportar Finn con esa carga? ¿Remordiéndole y picándole la curiosidad de por qué estaban sus nombres en el diario? ¿Se habrá enterado de su compromiso con Marshall, su primo, del cual nadie debía saber nada?

Estaba que enloquecía por pedirle una explicación a ambos y rezaba con todas sus fuerzas porque a esos dos se les hubiera pasado leer su diario. No dudaba que fueran ellos, al fin y al cabo captó su olor, fueron los únicos que estuvieron en su casa y actuaron muy raro cuando ella llegó, sin mencionar el abrazo repentino de Finn.

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA, COBARDES!-llamó de nuevo, volviendo a golpear. Tal vez no era la mejor manera de llamarlos, pero estaba que ardía en enojo y miedo.

Lo más seguro es que se disculparan por tomarlo y leerlo, prometerían no volver a hacer algo así y más tarde Finn le preguntaría qué onda con todo eso, si es que lo habían leído.

Ella le debería una respuesta, pero…no sería tan fácil que todo le cayera así y no le podía mentir. Además a ella también le costaba asimilar lo que había pasado aun después de tantos años.

Enojada porque nadie le abría, sobrevoló la casa hasta el techo y se metió por su escondite de la casa del _árbol (N. de la A.: El mismo donde ella y Finn se encuentran en el episodio "Ven conmigo", cuando le da un beso en la mejilla.)_

Para su fortuna encontró entrada de estaba solo tapada con una manta, por lo que la corrió y pasó. Una vez en la sombra fresca de la casa de Finn y Jake, se quitó el sombrero. El lugar apestaba como de costumbre…pero no como a ella le hubiese gustado. Ahí solo olía a moho y polvo, no a la lavanda o al perro mojado que ella olfateó.

Bajó por la abertura en el suelo del escondite con cuidado. Pensaba que era seguro que se habían escondido, por lo que intentó otra táctica. Loas atacaría tendiéndoles una sorpresa. Pondría su cara más maldita para que escarmentaran. Pero, cuando bajó a la sala, solo se halló un lugar vació, sin más. Eso le extrañó.

-¿Finn, Jake?- los llamó, esta vez un poco más calmada, pero más extrañada de su ausencia. Voló hasta asomarse por la abertura del cuarto de los chicos. Nada.

Volvió a la sala, entonces escuchó un ruido en un rincón. Ella se volteó, pero solo se encontró con Beemo, quien estaba encogido temblando, viendo a Marceline con miedo.

-¿Beemo?-

Marceline se acercó hasta él, colocando los pies sobre el suelo y agachándose a mirarlo. Por un segundo pensó que algo malo había pasado como para que Finn y Jake no estuvieran y Beemo estuviera tan aterrado.

-No me lastimes…-balbuceó Beemo, temblando aún.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada, nene- dijo Marceline, sonando más dulce como para ganarse su confianza. Lo tomó entre sus manos y le comenzó a acariciar la parte frontal de su "cabeza", poco a poco Beemo se fue relajando.

"Pobre", pensó Marceline, "Debí asustarlo con mis golpes y gritos"

Una vez pasada la conmoción de la criatura, Marceline fue directo al grano.

-Beemo, ¿Dónde están Finn y Jake?- preguntó Marceline, al instante el ser se tensó de nuevo por completo y se cubrió la cara.

-¡Ya no quería! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!- dijo, casi llorando. A Marcy le sorprendió su reacción.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Están bien?- preguntó, un poco más asustada.

-Yo…Yo…¡No lo sé!- contestó Beemo, asustado por lo que le pudiese hacer la vampiresa- Ellos…te dejaron una nota- dijo, sin descubrirse la cara y señalando un mueble, parecido a una mesa de sala que tenían en un rincón. Marceline vio extrañada la mesa y luego dejó a Beemo en el suelo. Se acercó y en efecto vio un papel doblado que decía:

"_Para Marceline."_

Con manos temblorosas, tomó el papel y lo desdobló, para al final leer:

"_Querida Marcy:_

_Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Sé que estas enfadad porque tomamos tu diario y lo leímos y todo eso…pero para cuando leas esto nosotros estaremos muy, muy lejos. De todas maneras, perdónanos._

_Esta carta va dirigida a ti porque sé que la encontrarás antes que cualquier otro. No te podemos decir a donde vamos, solo decirte que volveremos pronto, eso es una promesa. No te preocupes, estamos en buena compañía._

_Beemo está a cargo de la casa y por favor vigila a los gusanos. ¡NO QUIERO GUSANOS EN MI CAMA!_

_Espero verte pronto Marcy, te voy…digo, te vamos a extrañar mucho, y te explicaremos todo cuando volvamos. Ahora sí que como siempre digo… ¡Llegó la Hora de la Aventura!_

_Con amor, tus amigos Finn y Jake."_

Marceline no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Cómo que dejaban a Beemo a cargo? ¡Si estaba aterrado solo porque tocó con fuerza la puerta! Sin embargo, sonrió.

Tal vez habían pasado décadas desde la muerte de "el Finn de su pasado", pero la afirmación que le dijo a Marshall seguía siendo correcta. Fuera en esta vida o fuera en otra, Finn seguía siendo Finn, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales lo quiso…y lo quería.

Se lo prometió, y el siempre cumplía sus promesas. Hasta entonces, esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Con dulzura apretó la carta contra su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras retenía en su mente al humano que siempre quiso desde que escribió su diario, El Diario de la Reina de los Vampiros.

**Fin del Primer Fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Se acabó señoras, señores, jóvenes y señoritas! Con esto doy fin al Fanfic "El diario de la Reina de los Vampiros."<strong>

**Antes de que me apedreen viva, les digo; Ya les he dejado una pista, y para quienes no entendieron ese "Fin del primer Fanfic" pues se los aclaro de una vez: ¡HABRÁ CONTINUACION!**

**¡Así es, mis queridos lectores!**

**Resulta que este Fic solo fue el inició y preámbulo de lo que será la verdadera aventura. Como verán, se resolvió la mayor parte del pasado de Marceline y Marshall, su transición a vampiros y como Marceline llegó a ser reina, el odio hacia su papá y el de Marshall, la guerra de los champiñones y sus orígenes, la pérdida de los protagonistas, la amistad rota de ella y Bonnibel así como también la hipótesis de porque Finn reencarnó igual que Fionna. Además ya se unieron los dobles más importantes en busca de cómo sobrevivir sin envejecer.**

**El segundo Fanfic se llamará así: "¡Hora de aventura!: En busca de la Perla de la Juventud Eterna."**

**En el siguiente Fanfic:**

_**De una vez les digo que habrá muchas cosas sobre el pasado, incluso de los padres de Jake. Habrá mucho, mucho romance durante el viaje que recorrerán nuestros amigos hacia el Reino de la Joya y en busca de la Princesa Ámbar. Habrá respuestas que nuestros personajes ni se imaginan, celos, amistad, dos nuevos enemigos aliados para robar las almas de Fionna y Finn, nuevas amistades, declaraciones…y un hechizo que no contaban, pero que nosotros y ellos conocen muy bien. Cabe mencionar que ahora que Marceline se ha dado cuenta que ya no están, se aventurará junto con Bonnibel y Beemo para alcanzarlos, pues está decidida a no perder a Finn de nuevo. Además verán que alcanzar la Juventud Eterna no es tan fácil como imaginaban.**_

**¡Acompañemos a nuestros amigos de Ooo y Aaa en un viaje que les cambiará la vida!**

**Muy bien mis lectores, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente Fanfic, por lo que intentaré publicarlo tan pronto como pueda. Síganme si quieren saber más sobre esta aventura, y créanme, pronto lo verán. Como siempre digo, dejen todo en mis manos.**

**Y a responder por última vez (al menos en este Fic) sus increíbles reviews:**

**MiiriiChan: Jaja, ya te he dejado el ultimo capítulo. Gracias por ser una de las que más me han invitado a seguir. Espero verte en mi segundo Fic. Nos estamos leyendo!**

**rustjacque12: Seee, sé que Finn esta algo pequeño jaja, pero no te preocupes, que ya he pensado algo para el segundo Fic, ya que no sería correcto jeje. Gracias por apoyar este Fic y su alocada escritora, espero verte en mi segunda historia y nos estamos leyendo ;D**

**Anddy98: Jaja, si, gracias por comentarlo. Desde el segundo capitulo me di cuenta de que estaba mal el nombre, pero ya no pude corregirlo. En cualquier caso, en el siguiente Fic lo escribiré bien, lo prometo ;) Gracias por leer, y espero que puedas leer el siguiente. Nos estamos leyendo!**

**dekki yorokobi: Ahí tienes el ultimo capi y los avances de lo que va a pasar con Marcy. Gracias por leer y espero que puedas leer el siguiente Fic. Nos estamos leyendo!**

**ArikaFD: Jeje, gracias por leer! Tu comentario me inspiró a mucho más amiga. Por cierto, ya me pase por tu Tumblr ¡Es genial! Muy creativo de tu parte. Dejé una pregunta, pero creo que no se publicó, en cualquier caso seguiré intentándole y ya me veras pronto por ahí. Y gracias por decirme lo de Gumball, de hecho también ya lo sabía, pero me di cuenta de que lo escribí mal cuando termine de publicarlo jejeje xD, perdona. Espero que puedas leer mi siguiente Fic y Nos estamos leyendo! :D**

**Leslie Princess Seddie: Jaja, no te preocupes, mejor que me dices lo que escribo mal, porque si no ni me doy cuenta xD. Ya te he dejado este ultimo capitulo, ¡Espero que no me mates por este final tan…cortante! Pero el próximo Fic te aseguro que se responderán toooodas las dudas, espero que puedas leerlo. Gracias por seguir este Fic desde el inicio y por ser una lectora tan leal. De verdad que tu fuiste una de las que más me inspiró y que me inspira en este momento a hacer el segundo Fic. Nos estamos leyendo y te espero en la conti!**

**Fuutachimaru: Jeje, lo sé, pero tal y como has predicho, Finn y Fionna comenzaran un vínculo muy especial en la siguiente parte. Gracias por todo el apoyo que le has brindado a este Fic, y te espero en el siguiente. Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Conilina: Gracias por leer y por tu gran apoyo! Espero que puedas leer el siguiente Fic, estas cordialmente invitada! Te darás cuenta de que aunque fue lo primero, lo que sigue para nuestros héroes no estará nada fácil. En fin, te espero y nos estamos leyendo! :D**

**dragon oscuro: Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Si, se que parece que Finn y Fionna llevaran una relación tensa, pero en el siguiente Fic te darás cuenta que crearan un lazo muy fuerte. Estas invitado a la siguiente historia y te espero ahí. Nos estamos leyendo! :D**

**Nabotas: Colega, no sé si leas esto, pero en cualquier caso…Gracias por todo tu apoyo brindado a este Fic, espero que puedas leer el siguiente Fic y espero lo de tu historieta, por cierto gracias por tu interés y todo, definitivamente también eres uno de los que más me ha inspirado a continuar y te espero. Nos estamos leyendo, bye :D**

**Tears To Call My Name: Amig, gracias por todo tu apoyo. No sé si leas esto, pero si lo haces de verdad agradezco tu ayuda y todo. Estas invitad a leer mi siguiente Fic y te espero Bye :D**

**Zalex Grajalex: Colega, no sé si leas esto, espero que si porque últimamente no te he visto, no te preocupes, sé que has de estar muy ocupado, pero gracias por todo tu apoyo para que yo continuara este Fic y de verdad, eres uno de los que también más me han inspirado. Estaré pendiente de tu Fic igual y te invito a leer la siguiente historia. Nos estamos leyendo :D**

**ColdCat19: Hola amig, no sé si leas esto, pero si es así, quiero darte las gracias por leer este Fic y tooodo tu apoyo. Estas invitad a leer la siguiente historia y te espero. Nos estamos leyendo, bye :D**

**fannyhikari: Amiga, gracias por todo tu apoyo y por leer, eres una de las que más me han invitado a seguir adelante con esta historia. Te espero en el siguiente Fic y estas más que invitada. Nos estamos leyendo :D**

**Si no le agradecí a algún lector más, lo siento y gracias por todo el apoyo brindado. Los invitó a todos de nuevo a leer el próximo Fic.**

**Recuerden: "¡HORA DE AVENTURA!: EN BUSCA DE LA PERLA DE LA JUVENTUD ETERNA."**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos y así se concluye este Fic, pero nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Eso es seguro.**

**Bye :D**


End file.
